Surfacing Hearts
by chibi-angel3
Summary: [R/F] Kenshin and Kaoru stars on a play entitled 'Battousai no Kokoro'. However, strange things happen that leads to a revelation of the history of their hearts. Will their love resurface or end before it even begins? **COMPLETE!**
1. Daydreams

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**** The rights to Rurouni Kenshin are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Sony Entertainment, Shueisha, Jump Comics and other associated groups. Do not sue!!! I am writing this to satiate my urge to write.**

Chapter One  Daydreams 

Loud fast footsteps could be heard in the corridors of the Yamagata High School as a young girl with long hair tied in a braid ran through it. "Hey Kaoru! Wait up!" Misao panted as she leaned over to catch her breath. "I have been looking for you for hours… Where have you been?"

Her bestfriend since childhood, Kaoru, replied, "Huh? I was in the gym training Yahiko-CHAN". Kaoru emphasized on the word "chan", knowing that Yahiko was behind her.

"Who are you calling chan, busu?" A young boy wearing a white polo and a black overcoat uniform yelled. With that remark, Kaoru took out her bokken and hit Yahiko hard on the head. "Itai!" Yahiko said as he rubbed his sore head. He could already feel a bump rising from his head, "What's the matter, eh busu! You on a bad mood?"

Misao looked startled and looked at Kaoru straight in the eye. "Hey Kaoru-chan are you okey?"

"Yeah, I am okey, its just that I always feel jittery before History class. I really hate our professor! He is such a jerk. If I only I could, I must've hit him with my bokken millions of times already."

Misao sighed with exasperation, "Yeah, I know what you mean. Omigosh! That's the second bell! We better run for it or else we might be late."

"Bye Busu! See you later at practice!" Yahiko said as he stuck his tongue out at Kaoru.

Kaoru turned around and walked straight to Yahiko, "Why you little…." Misao restrained her by pulling her arm to the opposite direction.

"C'mon shihondai… we don't want to be late for the wolf's class."

"Oh alright!" Kaoru sighed in resignation as they both started to run for their class.

Misao was pulling Kaoru across the corridor and turned to her, "Kaoru… hurry up… oooomph!" Misao bumped into a person, which knocked her off her feet immediately. "Why you! Why don't you watch were you're going?!!!" Misao demanded as she slowly look up to the person she bumped into, her heart began to beat rapidly. "Aoshi… sama?"

Aoshi nodded with his ice blue eyes and turned around to go his way. Meanwhile, Kaoru was impatiently tapping her foot on the floor. "Earth to Misao! Wake up! I thought we were late for class!" Kaoru said as she wave her hands across Misao's face.

"Omigosh! I bumped into Aoshi-sama. Oh! His chest is so hard. I felt his well defined muscles. He is so sexy!," Misao chanted as if in a trance. Kaoru sighed and pulled Misao's arm and dragged her into their History classroom. "Oh… Aoshi-sama!!!" Misao giggled.

Misao's trance was cut short as they entered their history classroom. The smell of cigarette smoke can easily be discerned. Kaoru coughed as they entered causing the whole class including their teacher to stare at them as they move towards their seat.

Their teacher puffed the cigarette smoke at them and said, "I see the weasel and raccoon took a long time to come down from the woods this afternoon."

Misao smirked and replied, "Good afternoon to you too, Professor Goro." Misao and Kaoru settled on their seats at the back and slumped on their chairs. Misao gave Kaoru a he's-at-it-again look and Kaoru replied by giving Misao a I-bet-he's-gonna-embarrass-us-again look.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Fujita began, "The Hitokiri Battousai was a major catalyst of the Meiji era."

Kaoru looked out the window and slowly, Fujita's voice slowly began to fade in her ears. She took out her notebook and began doodling. It all started with flowers, spirals, the sun and then she began to sing The Corr's song "Only when I sleep" in her head. As she sings the song in her head, she began to draw a person's eyes, a man's eyes to be precise. It was soft and beautiful, almost like staring at the one who drew it. Kaoru gazed at her artwork somewhat drowned at the intensity of the eyes she drew. She closed her eyes and imagined that the eyes were real, staring at her. Deep pools of blue, no, she wanted them purple, soft yet intense. Kaoru smiled with satisfaction but she was cut short of her musings when the bell rang. 

Misao nudged her best friend as they stood up from their seats and asked, "Why are smiling?"

Kaoru turned to Misao and replied, "Oh nothing, I just thought of something beautiful."

Their class with Professor Goro ended and their next class was with Dr. Genzai. Dr. Genzai finished a Doctorate Degree on Literature and Drama. He is a kind old man and most of his students like him although he tends to be moody at times when his arthritis hits.

"Good afternoon class! We are not going to have a quiz today about Yasunari Kawabata because we are going to discuss the upcoming play organized by the History and Drama department headed by Professor Fujita Goro and me respectively."

Misao gave an audible sigh as she whispered to Kaoru, "Whew! Thank God! I really didn't study last night."

Dr. Genzai cleared his throat signaling Misao to keep quiet., "It is a combination of history and drama. History in the sense that we are going to use a historical character and we are going to place him on a fictional background…"

Kaoru, who was listening intently to the Dr. Genzai's speech, found her thoughts drifting away to those eyes whom she saw in her mind minutes ago. Misao, on the other hand, is engraving the word Aoshi on her arm chair using her kunai.

"…Since in history, we hardly learn about the personal life of that person, we are going to explore that in the play we are producing. Although the personal life we are going to portray is purely fictional, we are still going to take into consideration the historical background of that person. I know you are all wondering who I am talking about. Well, the story is about the infamous Hitokiri Battousai…"

When Kaoru heard those words, she was snapped out of her daydreaming and leaned closer to the board to hear Dr. Genzai's words more accurately.

"… Almost all of the History books say that the Hitokiri Battousai was one of the producers of the Meiji era and at the climax of the war he disappeared. No one knew what happened to him since then. Battousai was viewed as the perfect killing machine… not necessarily a human being. The purpose of this play is slow the humanity inside Battousai by showing a chapter of his life including his love…"

With this words, Kaoru began to space out. She closed her eyes and she was transported to another time and place.

_Kaoru opened her eyes and saw herself in a garden sitting on a man's lap. She was wearing a blue kimono and the man she was with was wearing a pink gi and white hakama. It didn't bother her at all, in fact, it actually felt right. She was leaning on his chest listening to heartbeat, feeling his breathing. She traced her fingers at the opening of his gi and she sighed contentedly._

_"I'll always love you Kaoru." The man said as he kissed the top of her head. _

_Kaoru looked up and saw the eyes that she was dreaming about earlier. She leaned in closer to take a closer look at those eyes and she leaned her forehead against his. They were so close that their breaths were mingling with each other. "I love you too…" She knew that there was something else she should say but she couldn't remember. In fact, she can't remember his name. As seconds passed, the face of the man became blurred and obscured. Fearing that she will lose this man, Kaoru leaned forward to kiss him. She slowly parted her lips as she neared his welcoming mouth._

"Whhhoooaahhh!!!" Kaoru shrieked as her chair fell backwards.

"Kaoru-chan! Are you okey!?" Misao hurriedly stood up to assist her somewhat messed up friend. 

Kaoru nodded and bit her lip to restrain herself from bursting into tears… S_o it was all a dream… it felt so real. Who was that man? Why can't I remember his name or face?_

She touched Kaoru's head to feel is she had a fever of some sort. "Kaoru, you're all flushed up! Are you sure you are okey?"

Dr. Genzai approached the two girls and said, "Kaoru, you don't seem to be feeling well. Misao, why don't you accompany her to the clinic?"

Kaoru grabbed Misao's arm for support as she tried to get up and sit again. "I'm fine Dr. Genzai, I'm sorry for bothering you in your discussion. Please continue, I am very interested with what you are saying."

Misao eyed Kaoru suspiciously but she just shrugged it off, "Whatever you say Kaoru but if ever you are feeling bad, just tell me okey?"

Dr. Genzai returned to his position in front of the class and continued with his discussion, "As I was saying, the title of the play is "Battousai's Kokoro". The basic story line is that while the Hitokiri Battousai is traveling to Hokkaido, he will meet a woman named Sakura. A mugger is threatening her but fortunately, Battousai sees her and rescues her. He brings her to her home and cares for her until she regains consciousness. In return for saving her life, she asked him to stay with her until his business in Hokkaido is finished. Meanwhile, a former Shinsengumi named Hajime Saitoh is hunting Battousai to fulfill the Shinsengumi motto _Aku Zoku Zan_. When Battousai found out, he left Sakura to fight his former enemy and to return to his home in Kyoto. However, because of his deep attachment to the woman he has met in Hokkaido, he returns home and they live happily ever after. That is the basic story line but Professor Goro and I are still arguing about the details of the story since Professor Goro wants Battousai to lose to Hajime Saitoh because he believes that the Mibu Wolves are better than the Battousai. I, on the other hand, wants Battousai to win the battle to be able to return to that girl… Oh, well, we are still working on the script."

Kaoru raised her hand and asked, "When are the auditions for the play and when will the script be finalized?"

Dr. Genzai replied, "Actually we plan to finish the script during the duration of the practices. So I guess, revisions are going to be made then and there. The actors and actresses should be flexible enough to respond to those changes. Moreover, the two major characters in this story are Sakura and Battousai. The auditions for the roles are scheduled tomorrow, 1:00 in the afternoon at the high school mini-theater. Slots for the production crew are also open for volunteers. If you have anymore questions, just go to my office and I would gladly entertain them."

Kaoru smiled inwardly. _Hmm… maybe I should audition for the role Sakura. It would be a great experience. I wonder who will be good enough to play Battousai's part?_

At the other side of the room, Misao bowed her head to hide her smile. _Hehehe… Aoshi-sama would really suit the role of Battousai! And of course I'll be his Sakura! Oh Aoshi-sama! Stay with me in Hokkaido!_

"Misao, what are you doing?" Kaoru said tilting her head to the side.

Misao blushed when she caught herself hugging her arms to tightly, "Sorry, hehe I was thinking of Aoshi-sama!" Misao winked.

Kaoru sweatdropped.

**Author's Notes:**

Konnichiwa minna-san!!! Please read and review!!! Also please read the fic "An Object of Obsession". I co-authored it with Crystal Okamino. Thanks!!

Well, in their world, they have no written data of Battousai's personal life… I just had an idea that what if they made a "fanfic", well not really, a sort-of literary fiction of what they think happened to Battousai after he "disappeared". They will address him as Battousai since I don't think that history books (in their world) have a record of Kenshin's name.

Constructive reviews and comments are welcome.

Special Thanks to Hana-chan who pre-read this and encouraged me to post this =) emails are also welcome! =)****


	2. Auditions

**Standard Disclaimers Apply. I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or the song by Pink. No suing please! ****J******

Author's notes:

Those in italics are the character's thoughts.

Auditions 

"Whew! What a wonderful morning!" Kaoru Kamiya stretched out her arms and tapped the button of the alarm clock. She woke up quite happily and turned on the radio beside her bed. The music that was playing was the new song "Let the Party Start" by Pink. 

She grabbed her hairbrush and held it as a microphone as she sang, "I'm…. coming up so you better get this party started!" She jumped out her bed and started shaking her hips and butt to the music. She gaily fixed the pillows and the cover of her bed as she danced her way in front of the mirror.

            "Hmmmm! I have a feeling this is going to be a wonderful day, am I right, eh Kaoru?" She ran the brush she was holding into her long raven hair and gave herself a wink before rushing downstairs to eat.

            After a hearty breakfast, she prepared herself to go to school. Her long morning ritual of fixing herself ended after thirty minutes and she was on her way to school. She was in an extremely good mood because of the upcoming auditions. 

            Still suffering the "last-song-syndrome", Kaoru was slightly dancing on the way to school when she bumped into Misao. "Hey Kaoru! You seem to be in an awfully good mood! So, what's up? Did anything happen yesterday that I should know about?" Misao grinned evilly.

            Kaoru rolled her eyes and said, "Oh c'mon Misao-chan… what do you think could happen in my non-existent love life? Besides… oh nothing." She smiled and turned her head away from Misao as she continued to swing her hips to rhythm in her mind.

            "Kaoru! Wait up! You are sooo evil! I know you are hiding something… spill it out already!" Steam was already rising out from Misao's head.

            "Well… remember-what-Dr.-Genzai-said-about-the-play.-Well-I'm-planning-to-audition!" Kaoru said in a single breath.

            "Kaoru!!!!" Misao yelled. "What? Could you like like speak slower so that I could understand you!?" _Oh God! Is she also going to audition for the play? What if she become's Aoshi's Sakura. _An image of Kaoru and Aoshi hugging crossed her mind. _Nooo waaaayy!!!_ Misao shook her head violently and glared at Kaoru.

            Kaoru smiled at Misao's direction, knowing exactly what her best friend is thinking. "Don't worry Misao, I'll be _good_ to Aoshi," She grinned evilly as her eyes glinted with mischief.

"Why you!?" Misao threw three kunais at Kaoru's direction, which she dodged effortlessly.

            "Watch it weasel!!!" Sano yelled SD faced as one of the kunais almost hit his precious treasure by a mere centimeter.

            Misao clenched her fists when she heard her "beloved" nickname but instead of punching Sano she decided to give him her most angelic smile and said, "Whoops! Gosh, I missed. What a shame!" Misao burst out laughing upon seeing the fuming Sano. "Don't worry Sano I'll get it the next time." She winked as she ran towards Kaoru to discuss their unfinished business.

            "Che! What a weasel!" Sano muttered. "Hurry up Yahiko! We'll be late!"

            "Yeah! Yeah! I'm coming tori atama!" Yahiko said as he ran to catch up with Sano. "What a morning! Seeing busu's face will sure ruin one's day!"

            Kaoru turned around the smile not leaving her face, "Don't ruin my mood Yahiko-chan!" She grinned evilly, "I know what techniques to use and hit you in places where it will hurt the most! Hahahah!" She turned around and headed straight to school with Misao.

            Yahiko imagined Kaoru applying to him the "Nutcracker" and he paled, "Chikuso!" Sano leaned down to take a closer look at Yahiko's reaction and said, "Oi Yahiko! Are you okey? You look like you're going to undergo circumcision again." Sano guffawed when he saw Yahiko's flaming face. 

            "Chikuso! What's up with them?" Yahiko muttered.

            "Well, think of it this way… Girls are much scarier when they are in a good mood…" 

            "Kaoru wait up!!" Misao panted. "Do you really want to audition for Sakura."

            Kaoru blushed and replied, "Actually… I really do."

            Misao tried to look angry at first but she was unable to contain her laughter, "Che! I don't even know how to act! Actually, to tell you the truth, I am not really into acting… I just want to try out Sakura's part because maybe… just maybe… Aoshi-sama will become my Battousai… and I would truly know how it feels being in his arms." Misao said sadly.

            "Misao… we're not even sure if Aoshi will audition for Battousai… But, here's the deal, if ever Aoshi will be the one to play Battousai, I'll step down from the role and give it to you." Kaoru smiled.

            "Wait a minute!!! Who said you'll be the one to play Sakura," Misao glared.

            "Maa, maa Misao. Do you think students will line up for a play Professor Fujita Goro is producing? I don't think so." Kaoru smirked.

            "I guess you are right." Misao said cheerfully.

Later that afternoon, Kaoru and Misao went straight to the mini-theater from their classes. They stopped by the lavatory to fix themselves up for the audition. After their vanity routine, they bumped into Sanosuke and Yahiko.

"Oi Jou-chan! Where are you going all fixed up?" Sano inquired.

Kaoru blushed deeply and nudged Misao. Misao replied, "Huh? Eto… umm… we have a date! That's it! We have a date!"

"….." 

Sano and Yahiko sweatdropped. "Who are you kidding weasel? Nobody would want to go out with an ugly raccoon or a weasel for that matter." Yahiko smirked.

"Why you!!! How dare you Yahiko-**chan**!!!" Misao shrieked SD faced as she prepared to throw her kunais at them.

Kaoru looked at her watch and frowned, _Damn! We are going to be late because of this two! Oh well… time to turn the tables…_ "So were are **you two** going… huh?_"_

Sano and Yahiko looked at each other and slowly took steps backwards. "Ano… hehehe… nowhere…" Sano replied as he dragged Yahiko to the opposite side of the corridor.

"Way to go Kaoru! I thought we'd never be able to ditch them!" Misao said happily. They resumed their walking and turned to the corner. They stopped by the door of the mini-theater.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Kaoru said breathlessly.

"I guess so," Misao said as she pointed to the sign outside the door, which says,

Auditions for "Battousai no Kokoro" held inside. Drop your name in the box corresponding to the role you want to audition. 

The girls did as they were told. After dropping their names, Kaoru held Misao's hand and sighed heavily, "This is it Misao… the moment we had been waiting for." They looked at each other and nodded in mutual understanding. They both reached out to the handle of the door and together they opened it.

"What the….?" Misao blurted as she looked around the theater wide-eyed. Contrary to what they were thinking, the theater was packed. Men and Women from freshmen year to Senior year were jostling around the pathways.

"I never thought that many people would want to audition," Kaoru said sadly. Tears were forming in her eyes as she shook Misao violently, "Misao this isn't the way it is supposed to happen!!! We were supposed to be the only one interested and we are supposed to be guaranteed the role!!!" Kaoru sobbed.

"Kaoru!!! Settle down!!! You still have a chance… look around you!" Misao said as she waved her right arm to emphasize what she means.

"Yeah, tanuki-chan! Look around you and you will see me… the perfect Sakura. Ohohohoho!!!!" Fox ears appeared from Megumi's head as she turned to walk away.

"Why you!" Kaoru extended her arms to grab Megumi's hair but Misao restrained her and said, "Kaoru… dear… we wouldn't want to show the judges how unrefined we are, now would we?"

Steam was coming out from Kaoru's ears and she opened her mouth to counter Misao's remark but before she was able to talk, a cloud of smoke overwhelmed her senses. 

"I see, tanuki wants to audition," Professor Goro suddenly appeared from behind. He eyed Kaoru from head to foot and smirked. "Let me guess, you're here to audition for Sakura." Professor eyed Kaoru once more and puffed out his smoke before he turned around to leave.

"Talk about manners!" Misao rolled her eyes. "Don't let them get to you, Kaoru!!! You can do it!" Misao jumped around and mimicked cheerleader dances. "You can do it Kaoru! Yey! Go Kaoru!" Misao yelled as she waved around her arms and did straddle jumps.

"Ano Misao…." Kaoru whispered.

"What?" Misao looked around and she saw that the whole theater was silenced because everyone was looking at her. "Hehehe. Go Kaoru…" She whispered as she cowered behind Kaoru.

Kaoru motioned Misao to seat at the right wing. She grabbed her hand dragged her through the crowd.  "Oooomph!" Misao said rubbing her sore butt, "Hey! Watch where you're…" _Omigosh! Déjà vu!_ Misao closed her eyes as she lifted her gaze. She opened her eyes slowly as her heart was beating furiously. "…You again."

Ice blue eyes stared at her and then they softened, "Sorry, it's the second time this week." He offered his hand, which Misao hesitantly took. Her hand was shivering and cold against Aoshi's warm palm. Aoshi jerked her up causing Misao to stumble all over again against Aoshi's chest.

_Oh my! So, this is how it feels in Aoshi-sama's arms. _Thousands of bolts ran through Misao's spine as she snuggled herself in Aoshi's chest. She sighed deeply.

"Ano… Miss… You can get off me now." Aoshi said coolly. Misao stiffened and felt her blood rush to her face. She stared at Aoshi blankly… most likely shocked because of extreme embarrassment.

Kaoru saw Misao's predicament and pulled her away, "Excuse her, she's just nervous about the audition." Kaoru yelled in Aoshi's direction. Kaoru gently slapped Misao's cheek and said worriedly, "Misao-chan are you okey? Speak to me!"

"Oh Kaoru! Slap me again! I think I am in heaven!" Misao said dreamily as she closed her eyes to fantasize about Aoshi well-defined body. _Hehehe… I wonder what **he** felt when he bumped into me._ Misao blushed as she looked down to look at her breast.

Kaoru grabbed Misao's arm and shoved their way through the crowd. "Misao you pervert! Stop fantasizing and let's… oomph!" Kaoru glared at the person she bumped into. "Omigosh! Sanosuke!??!…"

"What?" Misao immediately turned her head to their direction.

Kaoru turned her head at Sano's right and giggled, "… Yahiko!??" The two girls are unable to contain themselves and burst out laughing.

"What are you doing here?" Misao said teasingly, "I never knew you acted."

"Che! And I suppose you're here to audition for Sakura's pet??" Yahiko snapped.

"Maa… maa," Kaoru said as she stood between them, "Let's just sit down together and cheer each other, ne?"

Suddenly, a real head-turner walked passed them. Sanosuke's jaw dropped and Yahiko drooled. "Who's that babe?" Sanosuke asked.

Misao and Kaoru turned their heads and glared at the girl. Kaoru thought worriedly, _Oh no!  She would definitely be my rival for the role of Sakura… What am I going to do???_

On the other hand Misao thought bitterly, _She'll never be Aoshi-sama's Sakura! Hmph!!!_ Misao shook her head violently and looked down, _I bet her boobs are fake!_

Misao's thoughts were interrupted when Dr. Genzai and Professor Goro went up the stage. Dr. Genzai held the microphone and said, "Settle down everybody… the audition is about to begin. Auditions for the role of Sakura goes first and then next is Battousai… the other minor roles will follow."

Dr. Genzai and Professor Goro sat at their places facing the stage. Dr. Genzai handed the microphone to Professor Goro and he said, "Hmph… First one to audition… Misao Makimachi."

Misao gasped. _Why was I called first?_

"Hurry up weasel!"

"Che!" _Well, here goes nothing._

"You can do it Misao…" Kaoru said as she patted Misao's shoulder.

Misao sighed for the last time before she stood up and walked towards the stage. When she reached the center of the stage, she forced her body to do a gracious bow. Unfortunately, it didn't go quite as planned, "Itai!" Misao yelped as she tripped with her own foot.

"Baka…" Fujita muttered. Dr. Genzai looked at him quizzically and said to Misao, "Proceed. This is a free stage. Act out anything your soul dictates."

Misao took a deep breath and forced herself to keep a serious face, "Oh Battousai! Thank you for saving me!" She threw her arms at the imaginary character but failed miserably when she tripped at the wire connecting to the boom mic causing a loud and deafening echo. Everybody placed their hands at their ears until the sound died down.

Misao giggled and continued, "Well, Battousai, you see, my name is Sakura Yatonari. I live across the street and… are you hungry? Come on let's go… I can't wait to tell you everything about myself…"

Misao's monologue was cut-short when Fujita rang the bell and said, "Next!"

Misao glared at his direction and yelled, "What the…"

Saitoh raised his eyebrow and muttered sarcastically, "Weren't you finished? Battousai should have been asleep with you nonstop chatter. Next! Megumi Takani."

Misao stomped her feet angrily and stormed out of the stage. On the other hand, Megumi bowed graciously to the audience as she centered on the stage. Megumi raised her eyes and began, "Oh Battousai, my love! You're hurt!" She ran to the right side of the stage and knelt down. She gently stroked the imaginary character's forehead and lowered her ear to his chest. She gave an audible sigh of relief and she looked at the audience. She gathered air in her lungs before she said, "Oh I am glad Battousai is alright."

Pretending that Battousai sat up, Megumi placed her hands in his shoulders and said, "You should rest now. Here take this medicine to help you fall asleep." Megumi waited for a couple of seconds before she faced the audience again, "Now… Battousai is resting." Megumi gave an audible sigh and then stood up, "Ohohoho!!!! Now that Battousai is sleeping I can now check his wounds completely. Ohohoho!!!" Megumi said as fox ears appeared. 

The audience sweatdropped.

Megumi kneeled again and pretended to take off Battousai's gi. She was interrupted when Dr. Genzai cleared his throat and said, "That was an interesting show of talent Miss Takani. You may now take your seat."

A couple of hours later, the audition for the role of Sakura was down to two. Dr. Genzai called out, "Miss Aoiya Yasanai, please approach the stage.

Sano and Yahiko stood from their seats as they eyed the lady intensely. Yahiko mumbled, "She's such a babe!" Kaoru and Misao rolled their eyes but still stared at the lady enviously. The lady stood up gracefully and swung her hips gently as she walk.

Sano and Yahiko's head were also swinging to the rhythm of the lady's walking. The lady turned her head and caught the two staring at her. She gave them a wink and they blushed. She walked up the stage. Before bowing, she removed the pins from her hair, allowing it to cascade down her shoulders. The audience were now whistling and cheering for the goddess in front of them.

Meanwhile, Fujita's lips twitched. "You!" He said while pointing at her.

"Yes?" She replied seductively as she fluttered her eyes.

"Why don't you try to look at her busu!" Yahiko teased Kaoru.

"Hmph!" Kaoru said as she hit Yahiko with a bokken. She looked around her and her heart beat furiously. The whole audience seemed to be staring at the lady standing on the stage, anticipating her act. Kaoru felt a large lump forming in her throat.

"Get off the stage." Fujita said calmly. Hearing his words, the audience protested wildly.

"Teme!!!" Sano said as he crunched his fist, walking towards Fujita. Sano was about to punch Fujita when he announced something.

"… the role of Sakura is for women only. Get off Kamatari," Fujita said as he grinned at Sano evilly.

Sano paled and squeaked, "Chikuso!" 

Kaoru nudged Yahiko and quipped, "Oi Yahiko! I didn't know you were gay."

Yahiko blushed and lowered his head, "Shut up busu!" A second later, he lighted up and snapped, "Che! Even a guy is better-looking than you!"

Steam rose from Kaoru's head as she whacked Yahiko with a bokken. After her rather violent way of discipline, she stared at Misao who seemed happy. Kaoru asked, "Misao, are you alright?"

Misao grinned and muttered victoriously, "Hehehe! I knew it! Her boobs ARE fake!"

Kaoru sweatdropped.

Kamatari had a hurt expression on her face and walked away from the stage. The audience silenced— stunned because of Fujita's words.

"Well then, time for the last one… Ms. Kaoru Kamiya, please approach the stage," Dr. Genzai announced.

Kaoru eyes widened as she heard her name. She shakily stood up from her seat and walked to the stage. She was so nervous that she felt that it took her forever to reach the stage.

Her mouth went dry as she bowed down to the audience. Her hands were cold, sweaty and shivering. Blood was drained from her head leaving her pale and dizzy. Kaoru was about to faint when a deep rush entered her system and took all the nervousness away. 

_She closed her eyes and slowly opened them only to find herself tied in a small shack wearing a traditional kimono. She gasped as she saw a man wearing  a hat fighting the man she was dreaming of the previous day. She was stabbed by various emotions as she saw the red-head fight the other man with so much hate. It was then that she realized that she couldn't breathe. Her lungs felt constricted and air won't come in._

Kaoru was kneeling on the stage and held her hands together as she fought to breathe. "Damn! I didn't know jou-chan was a good actor." Sano said wide-eyed.

The fight with the man wearing a black hat ended with what the red-head called a battou-jutsu. Kaoru still struggled for air when she heard the man say that the only way for her to live was to kill him.

Kaoru stared wide-eyed as she struggled, "Ahh…ahh…"

The man in the pink gi raised up his sakabattou and flipped it around so that the blade was facing his opponent. "… Now all that's left is to kill you."

Kaoru's eyes were filling up with tears as she tried to say, "Ken…." 

Unable to contain the tears, it flowed out as she cried, "Stop it!!!"

The audience was now leaning forward, obviously drowned at the intensity Kaoru was showing. Meanwhile, hearing the cries inside the theater, a figure approached and entered the theater to watch the drama which was unfolding.

_The man with violet eyes prepared to strike his opponent but was stopped short of a millimeter as he heard her cry._

"You don't need to be the Hitokiri for anyone! Don't kill!" Kaoru said breaking free from the force preventing her to breath. "…don't" She said weakly as she falls down.

_Her savior caught her in time and said worriedly, "Kaoru-dono… hang in there. Please_ _hang on."_

Kaoru looked deeply in space and asked, "Please hang on?"

_"Are you alright?" _Kaoru sat up properly and whispered audibly, "I'm okay… Okay now, that I'm with you." After saying that last line, she felt a gush of wind and her nervousness came back. Looking around the theater, she saw that the audience stood up to applaud her performance. Professor Fujita and Dr. Genzai seemed pleased. Sano and the others were whistling. She took a bow and allowed her eyes to roam around the theater. Looking up at the exit, a man with red hair caught her eye. Squinting her eye to see more clearly, she saw that he was gone. _I'm going crazy! I have finally proven it._ Kaoru walked down from the stage as Misao greeted her with a hug.

"Kaoru-chan! I never knew you could act that well!?" Misao said cheerfully.

"Neither did I, but something came over me and I felt as if I was actually living out that scene. Too weird." Kaoru shrugged as they walked towards their seats.

~~~~~

            Meanwhile, Kenshin exited the theater after he saw the woman's passionate performance. _Why does that scene seem to affect me deeply. Nah! _Kenshin shook his head._ This is just jitters. Well, tomorrow is my first day in school… at least I know where everything is. I would be saved of the embarrassment of getting lost._

_~~~~_

Preview of the next chapter:

Back to the theater, Professor Fujita announced, "The audition for Battousai is now open. We had made a couple of changes. Aside from testing your acting talent, you are also going to show your skills in handling a katana.

"Can I use my fists?" Sano stood up from his seat and asked.

"What about my bokken?" 

"Ahou. I just said swords!" 

"Katana will do just fine." Everybody turned around to see where the voice came from.

"Chikuso!" Sano muttered under his breath.

****

****

**Author's Notes:**

Crystal Okamino- Actually, I just based Battousai in "their world's" history books. Although there is no real Battousai in our world, my guess is, like some other a/u fanfics, there is some record about Battousai in their world.

Macy- Kokoro means mind, heart and soul. The play is entitled "Battousai's Kokoro" because they have no record whatsoever of his personal life so Dr.Genzai and Professor Fujita created a story that would explore it.

Rachel and Sakura-chan- thanks for the complement. 

Susan and Omochi- thanks for your reviews here and in my other fic.

Gypsy-chan- thanks for always cheering me up in reviews and in emails.

Last but not the least, special thanks to Hana-chan who pre-read this before I post it! By the way.. I changed the title of the play to Battousai no Kokoro just as Hana-chan suggested.

To my other readers…thank you very much! I hope you'd also leave a review! 

Ja! On to the next chap!


	3. The Perfect Battousai

**Standard Disclaimers Apply. I don't own it! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Don't sue me. I only used it to satiate my urge to write. **

**Chapter 3 **

Kenshin stared at the façade of the high school and said to himself, "Well, this is where my new life begins… I better start training again, otousan will be back after a few weeks, I have to be ready."

Kenshin walked around the area, looking for an open area where he can train. Seeing none, he strayed at the back of the building, where he found the school soccer field. _This place is just perfect._ After putting his things under the tree, he placed his sakabattou at his side. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

~~~~~

Back to the theater, Professor Fujita announced, "The audition for Battousai is now open. We had made a couple of changes. Aside from testing your acting talent, you are also going to show your skills in handling a katana.

"Can I use my fists?" Sano stood up from his seat and asked.

"What about my bokken?" 

"Ahou. I just said katana!!" 

"Katana will do just fine." Everybody turned around to see where the voice came from.

"Chikuso!" Sano muttered under his breath.

"Nervous chicken-head?" Cho muttered.

"Applying for janitorial services… BROOM-HEAD?" Sano quipped.

"Shut up!" Fujita glared at the two of them. "The audition is about to begin! First up… Sanosuke Sagara."

"Wait… you never said we needed swords. I'll be back." Sano exited the theater. Minutes later, he was holding a rather humongous piece of metal covered in a white linen. Sano strolled down the aisle casually looking around to see the shocked expression of the audience.

"Baka tori-atama! That 's not katana. Ohohoho!!!" Megumi teased.

"Che fox! I gotta improvise," Sano snapped as he turned to Megumi's direction.

Sano got up the stage in a confident manner and winked at Megumi. Before beginning his audition, he boasted, "I would like you to meet my partner…" Sano tore the white linen and continued, "… the Zanbattou. I am Zanbattou-weilding Sanosuke or Zanza for short." Sano turned his head to the side and winked, "Now its time to show you what I've got!" Sano yelled his battle cry and raised up his zanbattou preparing to strike vertically his imaginary opponent.

Upon seeing this, Fujita immediately jumped to the stage to block his strike. The audience stared at the scene wide-eyed. Whispers were heard everywhere.

"Professor Fujita has a katana?"

"I didn't know he knows kenjutsu!"

"He was so fast!"

"Professor Fujita is sexy with a sword!!!"

Upon hearing the remark, Kaoru and the others sweatdropped as they pinched their nose in disgust. One word. Eeeewwww!

Back to the stage, Professor Fujita puffed out his smoke towards Sano's face. Sano yelled SD faced, "Why did you block my attack? I thought this was a free stage?"

"Ahou!!! If I didn't block your attack the stage would have been in ruins by now."

"Chikuso! What? You want to settle into fist fight?"

Fujita turned his back at Sano and muttered, "You're out of your league tori-atama!"

"Maa, maa," Dr. Genzai said as he waved his hands. "Sano, you may now begin to act."

Sano smirked at Prof. Fujita before bowing. He took out a fishbone from his pocket and began chewing it. He walked casually around the stage, pretending he was traveling. Suddenly he stopped and turned his head with a glint in his eyes, "Someone's in trouble." He ran towards the opposite direction of the stage and punched his imaginary opponent. 

After the fight, he smiled at the audience and said, "Whew! What a boring fight! I didn't even break a sweat." Turning to the _damsel in distress_, his eyes softened as he spoke gently, "Hey fox! I was worried about you…." 

Sano's eyes widened like saucers after he realized what he just said. "Eto… I mean…," Sano paused for a second and choked out the word, "…Sakura."

Kaoru, Misao and Yahiko glanced at Megumi, who turned beet red after hearing Sano's words. Megumi inwardly smiled, _I guess that baka unconsciously cares for me after all. _"Ohohohoho!!! I knew it!"

"Next!!!" 

"Teme! I'm not yet finished!"

"Ahou! You can't even remember the leading lady's name!" Fujita snapped. "Katana Gari no Cho."

Sano glared at Fujita's direction before going back to his seat. Meanwhile, Cho walked towards the stage carrying two katanas. Cho prepared to show his skill and talent however, he was interrupted.

"Cho-san, why don't you act first before showing us your kenjutsu abilities," Dr. Genzai said as he held out his hand to motion Cho to proceed.

Cho fidgeted from his place as he bowed. He nervously eyed the audience as he began to stutter, "Umm… Sakura.. well… you see…" Unable to restrain the apparent shaking of his knees, he sighed in resignation.

Cho looked straight into Fujita's eyes and crunched his fist. "Chikuso!!! Why don't I just prove my worth using my katana?? That's it! I can't play a softie Battousai, who falls in love… I'm going to audition the role of Hajime Saitoh instead." Cho smiled as he played with his katana.

"Another Ahou!" Fujita smirked.

Kaoru whispered to Misao, "Who's the ahou? It seems like it's the only word he knows." Misao giggled at the comment.

"Aacchooo!" Fujita rubbed his nose. _Hmph!_ "There will be no audition for the role of Hajime Saitoh.

"What!? I'm out of here! I won't work with all this shit!" Cho yelled as he waved his hands in the air.

Dr. Genzai held his breath at Cho's comment and said politely, "You may go now… Next!"

After a few hours, most of the audience already left after Professor Fujita and Dr. Genzai announced that the audition for minor roles was postponed for tomorrow. It was getting late and the audition for the role of Battousai is almost through. 

"Aoshi Shinomori, please approach the stage," Dr. Genzai announced with heavy eyelids.

"Shinomori, Aoshi," Kaoru whispered as she leaned towards the stage to get a better view.

"Go! Aoshi-sama!" Misao jumped out of her seat and ran towards the stage. "Good luck!" she said as she took out her handkerchief to wipe Aoshi's perspiration. Aoshi stood stoically as he stared at the girl in front of him, smelling and rubbing the handkerchief to her cheeks. He turned his back at her as he walked up the stage and took a bow.

Misao ran back to their seat and continued smelling her 'beloved' handkerchief'. "Oh Kaoru! Smell this!" Misao said handing over the piece of cloth to Kaoru, "He smells so sexy!" Misao stared into space as she caressed the edges of the handkerchief.

"Misao! Stop that! You're freaking me out! C'mon let's just see Aoshi's audition. We'll never know if he might be the one to play Battousai." Kaoru said as she shook Misao's shoulders.

"Che! As if that icebox could portray a romancer," Yahiko said matter-of-factly.

_I wonder how it would feel like to have Aoshi-sama as my lover. _Misao blushed as she hugged herself.

Aoshi took out his two kodachi's and showed his Kaiten Kenbu Ruroken move. After slashing his invisible opponent, he went to the other side of the stage and pretended to help his damsel. "Are you alright, Miss?" Aoshi asked with his piercing eyes.

"Don't scare your woman, Aoshi," Fujita reprimanded.

"Why don't you smile at your lady, Shinomori-san," Dr. Genzai suggested.

Aoshi looked at the audience and began twitching his mouth.

Misao looked at him intently and thought, _Here it is… The moment I had been waiting for… He is finally going to smile!!!_

Aoshi continued twitching his mouth causing the muscles in his cheeks to tremble. The cold expression of his eyes remained as he forced himself to smile.

"That's enough Aoshi! You are trying to scare me," Fujita smirked and announced as he looked to the right, "Next Yahiko Myoujin."

_Damn that wolf! _Misao clenched her teeth. _Aoshi-sama almost smiled._

Yahiko proudly got up the stage and he bowed honorably. He was about to begin his audition when Fujita snapped, "Get off the stage kid! You're too short!"

"What the….??" Steam rose from Yahiko's head as he threw his bokken at him. Yahiko stormed out of the theater, muttering curses to himself.

Trying to ease the tension, Dr. Genzai smiled, "I'm sorry Yahiko, it seems that you are too young for the role. You can still apply for the crew or audition some other role."

"Lastly, Iwanbo." Fujita looked around to see the last one. Seeing that no one was walking towards the aisle, he punched his fist to the table as he said, "Iwanbo! Better Hurry up!"

"Huh?" Iwanbo stood at the stage and placed his finger at his mouth. "Huh?" He looked around the theater and grinned, "Hehehe…"

The audience's jaw dropped.

"Bunch of idiots wanting to portray Battousai? This play is hopeless!!!" Fujita grabbed his katana and raged out of the theater. 

All that Dr. Genzai could do was shrug as he said to himself, "Oh well, at least we have the perfect Sakura… now all we need is to find the perfect Battousai."

After Prof. Fugita left, Dr. Genzai announced that the results would be posted on Monday. He thanked everyone who came as the audience began to pack up and leave.

_Monday… I can't wait! _Kaoru thought to herself as she and Misao walked out of the theater. 

~~~~

"Aaaaaaarrrrggghhhh!!! Hiten Mitsirugi Ryu! Dou Ryu Sen!!!" Kenshin let out a battle cry before executing the move perfectly causing the rocks and the soil the scatter. Kenshin resheathed his sakabattou and turned to the tree beside the soccer goal, "Who are you? Come out… Why are you watching me?"

Professor Fujita looked coldly at Kenshin's direction as he inhaled his cigarette before crushing it with his foot. He quickly unsheathed his katana and rushed towards Kenshin in a Gatotsu stance.

Kenshin's eyes widened at the sudden attack and unsheathed his sword just in time to block his attack. After the clash of swords, both jumped away from each other, preparing for another stance.

Fujita positioned himself in another Gatotsu stance as he aimed towards Kenshin. With his god-like speed, he dodged the attack and managed to hit his aggressor at the nape of his neck. 

Kenshin resheathed his sword and said, "What do you want?"

"Ahou!" Fujita called out as he lit another cigarette. 

Kenshin's eyes widened in realization and said, "You were testing me. Why?"

Fujita smirked and puffed out his smoke in Kenshin's face, "I had to make sure you are Battousai."

Kenshin's eyes widened as his heart beat rapidly, "What the…"

**Preview of the next Chap:**

**Kenshin and Kaoru finally meets!!!**

**Author's Notes:**

Hehehe… Pom! Pom! Pom! Pom! Cliffhanger…. Don't worry, I'll update soon…

I'm really glad you guys loved the Sakura audition… hope you enjoy this as well. Hmmm…. Guess who will play Saitoh Hajime? [not you hana-chan… you already know] 

In case you didn't notice… I really love the Juppon Gatana! hehehe

Thank you! Thank you very much to all of you who left a review…. ::hugs!::: you guys don't know how much they encourage me. ::sob! Sob!::: 

**Special thanks to Hana-chan and Midori for entertaining my questions regarding this fic.**

**Minna… also read my other fics which I co-authored with Gypsy-chan.., "Lonely Hearts" and the other with Crystal Okamino… "An object of Obsession**


	4. Audition Results

**Standard Disclaimers apply… Don't sue!!!**

**Chapter 4**

"Don't overreact Battousai, it's just for the play," Fujita said as he motioned Kenshin to sit at the benches.

            Kenshin scratched his head in annoyance as he said, "I would rather that you call me Kenshin because it's name…eto…"

"Kenshin Himura, transferee from Sunnyhill High School, I am Professor Goro Fugita. Let's make it short, the play is entitled "Battousai no Kokoro. We had already selected the leading lady but we are still looking for the leading man."

"You mean that beautiful lady who performed intensely at the stage?" Kenshin asked.

"I see you're interested in her," Fujita grinned evilly. "Will you do it, huh? **Battousai**?" Fujita said, stressing on his last word.

            "It's Kenshin," he glared at him one last time before he gathered his things to leave. As he stood up he asked, "What if I don't want to audition?" 

            "It won't matter because you already passed."

            "What if I refuse?"

            "Such a delinquent. Tsk. Tsk. Do so if you wish, that is, if you're willing to transfer to another school. …Destruction of school property had always been punishable by expulsion." Fujita sneered.

            [Flashback: _Dou Ryu Sen!_]

"Are you that desperate? I find blackmail cheap, but I'll think about it," With that, he left Fujita.

            Fujita dropped his cigarette butt on the grass while walking towards the drama department where Dr. Genzai is reviewing the script. He opened the door and took a seat in front of Dr. Genzai's desk, "I have found him."

            Dr. Genzai nodded in understanding and said, "Great! After the last set of auditions tomorrow, we can post the results on Monday and start the rehearsals immediately." Dr. Genzai took out a jar of sake under his desk and drank a couple of shots, "Let's drink to it, Fujita-san." 

            "I think I'd rather pass, sake stimulates strange cravings from me," Fujita bowed his head at the old man and left the building.

~~~~~

Kenshin slumped on his apartment bed in deep thought, _Oh great! My first sort-of day in school and I am already blackmailed… by my teacher! That leaves me no choice than to act on that stupid play they are producing. He's right… I can't afford to transfer to another school. I don't think another school would accept me after two cases of destruction of school property. I wonder if that professor knows about my past. _Kenshin sighed as he began to undress himself. _I don't think the play would be that bad if **she**__would be my partner… but…_ Kenshin pulled on his pajamas and a loose shirt as gazed out of the window.Kenshin closed his eyes and recalled the face of the woman he saw earlier. _Why do I have this feeling that I shouldn't allow myself to be close to her. But then again, her performance really drew me in her. Why do I have these contradicting feelings? Why?_ Before closing his window, Kenshin slowly opened his eyes as he took a deep breath. _What's this? Jasmine?_ He reopened the window and peered outside. Seeing nobody, he shut the windows tight and decided to himself that he was just imagining things.  

~~~~~

            Kaoru shifted in her bed as the rays of sun passed through her bedroom window. The image of a man in a pink gi and white hakama appeared in her dreams. _It's him again…I keep thinking about him but why can't I remember his face or even his name? _She shifted again in her bed and hugged her pillow. 

Coming to her senses, she jolted up and looked at her alarm clock. _It's still early. I can't believe it! They are going to post the results today and I am sooo excited… who am I kidding? I am soooo nervous. _Kaoru jumped from her bed and continued jumping up and down in front of the mirror. _I am so nervous… I am so hyper… I need to do something… I'll jog… that's it… I'll jog. By the time I come back here, I'll take a bath and I'm off to school… I'll jog… yep… I'll do it know._ Without any hesitation, she jogged downstairs and went out to the streets. However, despite her efforts, blood continued to plummet from her face. _I'm still nervous!_ "Gaaahhhh!!!"

            "Oi jou-chan! Good morning!" Sano said cheerfully as he closed his eyes and stretched in front of their lawn.

            "Anoo… good morning, too, Sano!" Kaoru replied quite agitated.

            Upon opening his eyes, it bolted from its sockets as he unconsciously eyed Kaoru from head to foot. "Ano… Jou-chan… I see that your exercise is paying off," he said while rubbing his chin, "I see you're developing nice curves. Very nice."

            Kaoru paled as realization struck her. She began to recall the events earlier, _I woke up… I was nervous…I looked into the mirror… I ran… O… my… gosh!_ She looked down at herself and saw her half-naked state. She was wearing a baby t-shirt and a raccoon printed panty, which was a gift from Megumi. She looked back at Sano who continued to examine her body closely. 

            "Hhhheeeennnnttttaaaaiiii!!!!" Kaoru screamed on top of her lungs as she gathered all her strength to slap the shocked Sanosuke.

            Sano flew across the porch, swirly-eyed, limbs tangled and unconscious.

            Seeing Sano in that state, Kaoru nodded to herself in satisfaction and waved her fists in the air, "Mou!!! Can't a girl get a decent way to relax her nerves?" With that said, she ran back to her house.

~~~~~~

            Kaoru ran a little late for school because of the untoward _incident_ which happened earlier that morning. She saw Misao waiting for her at the front steps so she sat beside her.

            "Misao-chan, why aren't you going in yet?"

            "Obviously, I was waiting for you," Misao said a matter-of-factly.

            "Have you seen the results?"

            Misao glared at her, which means one thing. DUH!

            "Fine, fine! Sorry I asked, let's go in already! I 'm dying of anticipation!" Kaoru said as she began to stand up.

            "Kaoru-chan… if you were so _excited_ to see the results, why were you late?" Misao asked quizzically as she picked up her books and started to walk.

            "Well, you see…" Kaoru began.

            "Hi Yahiko! Hi Sa— Oi! Sano what happened to your face?" Misao said as she pointed at the violet palm-shaped lump forming at Sano's cheeks.

            "I don't know… I came across an ovulating woman this morning," Sano said as he shot a look towards Kaoru's direction.

            Steam was coming out of Kaoru's head as she crunched her fists preparing to punch Sano.

            "Really?" Misao asked innocently. "Does this hurt, huh? Does it?" Misao continued her questions as she poked Sano's cheek in different places.

            "Amazing! I guess its already numb!" Yahiko said thoughtfully as he joined Misao in poking Sano's bruise. Sano remained indifferent causing the two to start punching the bruise instead.

            Sano's eyes were twitching in irritation as he yelled at them SD-faced, "Chikuso! Will you quit poking my damn face!!! It hurts! Want to feel for yourselves?" Sano waved his fist preparing to apply Futae no Kiwami.

            Misao and Yahiko slowly backed away and ran to the entrance of the school.

             "Hey Sano, sorry for that," Kaoru whispered as she glanced at Sano's direction.

            "Hey no need for that! At least I got some TLC from the fox!" Sano winked.

            "Alright then, let's go inside and check the results," Kaoru smiled as she started to walk inside.

            Sano followed closely behind her as he observed the gentle swinging of Kaoru's hips. _Really jou-chan… you've got nice curves._

            "Hhhheeennntttaaiiii!!!!" Someone shrieked from behind. 

            The next thing Sano knew, he was sprawled again on the floor with a large bump on his head. _Not again… _he thought in despair. He looked up at his attacker and gasped, "Che! Fox lady… why did you have to do that?"

             "Baka rooster-head!!! Looking at another's behind when you can look at mine…" Megumi teased as she winked at Sano.

            Sano stood immediately upon hearing Megumi and ran towards her side.

            Megumi flashed Sano with her sweetest smile before whacking poor Sano with her hard-bound Bio-chemistry book.

            Thump! Sano's world turned black.

~~~~~

            Kaoru caught up with Misao and Yahiko. They were at the back of the swarm of students surrounding the audition results. Kaoru managed to squeeze her way in, leaving the two behind. After what seemed like eternity, she found herself in front, facing the results. 

She ran her fingers through the paper and read aloud, "Audition results for **Battousai no Kokoro… **Sakura Yatonari… Kaoru Kamiya…. Aaaaiiiiieeee!!!!" Kaoru shrieked, jumped and waved her hands in the air upon seeing her name. _Yosh!!!! Now… let's see… who will…_

Thump!

SD faced Sano glared at her, steam coming out of his ears. He breathed in heavily and shouted, "WILL EVERYBODY PLEASE STOP HITTING ME!!!!!!?"

The crowd silenced and turned their attention to Sano who acted naturally by looking intently at the results.

Kaoru blushed and whispered, "Sorry Sano, this time it's really an accident_._"

Kaoru continued to ran her fingers at the paper, "What? To be announced? Hmmm… I wonder who is chosen to play Battousai." She pondered about it for a while and continued reading the results.

After reading the results, Sano and Kaoru crawled their way out and reported the results to Megumi, Yahiko and Misao. 

Sano smirked, "So that's it… Jou-chan got the role, Battousai is TBA and Hajime Saitoh will be played by guess who?"

"Who?" Yahiko asked curiously.

"Well, a wolf will always be a wolf. Since Professor Fujita obviously favors the role of Hajime Saitoh, he chose his son, Souji Okita Fujita to play it.

Everybody face-faulted.

Aoshi joined their conversation and said, "Don't be too surprised. Remember what he said during the audition?"

"Another Ahou!" Fujita smirked. "There will be no audition for the role of Hajime Saitoh."

****

"Oh yeah right…" Kaoru said, scratching her head.

"Oh you're so smart Aoshi-sama!" Misao said as she flung herself towards Aoshi.

Just when Misao was getting comfortable, the bell rang and everybody scampered to their own respective classrooms.

~~~~~

After hours of waiting, class had finally ended. Kaoru rushed to the mini-theater, not even bothering to go their meeting place. _Sorry everyone… I just need to know now who Battousai is._

Kaoru opened the door of the mini-theater quietly. She searched the place for any sign of her friends, but they weren't there yet. _Baka! They must have waited for you. Oh well, they'd forgive me anyway._

Looking around, a flash of red caught her attention. She squinted her eyes to see who it is more clearly but the man had his back facing her. He seemed to be observing the stage, eyeing the details and feeling the space. 

She walked carefully towards the stage to avoid startling the man. _Could it be… Would he be Battousai, but… _

The man slowly turned around, allowing Kaoru to take a good look at him. _I haven't seen him before. Nah!!! He must be some technical assistant of something. _

A smile crept up from Kaoru's lips as she noted the good looks of the man in front of her. _Fiery red hair… oh my! violet eyes… muscular built… _As her eyes trailed down, she saw the sakabattou hanging from the man's waist. 

She glanced up again to look at his face but he started to turn around and walk away. _Musn't let him go away until I know._

Giving in to gut instinct, Kaoru ran towards the stage and yelled, "Matte Hitokiri Battousai!! I meet you at last!"

**Preview of next chap:**

Kenshin meets the gumi!!! (Huh? Did that sound correct?)

**Author's Notes:**

Thanks for reviewing! You guys inspire me to write more!!!       

Yes Macy, this is a reincarnation fic.

            Thanks Gypsy-chan, I didn't know I had it in me. 

JML, Macy, Midori-chan, JK, Winter… I'm glad you found the chap funny! I really enjoyed writing it. If only you've seen me writing it!

Omochi and Sakura… correct! He is testing Kenshin for the role of Battousai. But there's no need to say that now… you had already read the chap. Stupid me!

**Special thanks to Hana-chan for pre-reading.**

Please everyone… leave a review! More reviews… happy chibi-angel… faster chapters!!! Thanks everyone! ::hugs:::


	5. Meet the Gang

**Standard Disclaimers Apply. Please don't sue this poor fan!!!**

**Minna!!! You've made me so happy!!!!!!! :::Dances around::: I was going to post this tomorrow, but for you… Here it is!!! Enjoy!!! Read and Review!!! Happy chibi-angel… faster chapters!!!**

Chapter 5 

Kenshin turned his head to glance innocently at the person who called him. Realizing that it was the girl, who captivated him days ago, he took a couple of steps back. Tripping on a wire, he stumbled, "Ororororo!!!!"

Kaoru approached the fallen red-head and asked, "Anoo… I'm sorry for startling you… Are you the one who's going to play Battousai?"

Kenshin stood up, dusted his pants and smiled cheerfully, "Sessha wa rurouni! ….Oro?"

Kaoru had the same surprised look on her face and asked, "Rurouni?" She put her palm in Kenshin's forehead and asked, "Did you hit your head or something?"

"Anoo… hehehe… I didn't know where that came from," _Baka!!! _He inwardly yelled at himself as he scratched his head. He extended his hand and smiled warmly, "I am Kenshin Himura. Yes, I'll be the one to play Battousai."

"Oh…" Kaoru couldn't help but smile as she acknowledged Kenshin's hand. "I'm Kaoru Kamiya. I'm going to portray Sakura. So, I guess we'll be working together, ne?"

"Fortunately," Kenshin whispered.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing…" Kenshin lowered his head to hide his blush.

"Anoo… you can let go of my hand now," Kaoru blushed as she looked directly into Kenshin's eyes.

Kenshin immediately took back his hand and scratched his head. _Baka! Stop scratching your head! Kaoru might think you have lice or something!_ With that, Kenshin dropped his hand and decided to fiddle with his sakabattou instead.

"So? Are you new here?" Kaoru said as she motioned them to sit in the front row.

"Yes, I just got here last Thursday."

"So? How did you manage to gain the role?"

"It's a long story actually…" Kenshin began but was cut off by the banging of the theater door.

Suddenly, kunais went flying by their direction. Kenshin narrowed his eyes as he held out his hand catching the kunais in between his fingers. 

Kaoru, Misao, Sano, Yahiko and Megumi's eyes were as wide as saucers, having witnessed what Kenshin did.

"Oh my! You're a fast boy, eh" Megumi said as she sat on Kenshin's lap. She flipped her hair and whispered in his ears, "I love fast everything."

"Oro!" Kenshin's eyes widened in shock, while Kaoru's narrowed into slits piercing Megumi with her icy stare.

"Oi fox! Am I not fast enough for you?" Sano said with a wink, trying to hide the jealousy he was feeling.

"Too slow… baka tori atama…" Megumi said as she stood up from Kenshin's lap and whispered in Sano's ears, "You know sometimes, slow works for me. It gives me time to enjoy."

Seeing Sano on the verge of a nosebleed Megumi gave off her famous laugh, "Ohohohoho!!!!"

Kaoru sweatdropped and began the introductions, "Everyone, this is Kenshin Himura. He'll play Battousai. Kenshin, this is Sanosuke Sagara, Megumi Takani, Yahiko Myoujin…"

Everyone smiled at each other and nodded in acknowledgement.

"… and this is Misao Makimachi…. Misao? What are you doing?" Kaoru asked, looking at Misao incredulously.

Misao was looking around the theater and under the seats as she screamed, "Where are you Aoshi-sama??"

"Keep it down weasel," Fujita sneered as he entered the theater with Dr. Genzai, Aoshi, his twin sons, Souji Okita and Soujiro Seta, and the other cast and crew of the play.

When they had reached the front row of the theater, Dr. Genzai motioned his companions to seat down as he began to speak, "Prof. Fugita and I only posted the results of the audition. Now, I am going to announce the head of each committee. We had deliberated the roles to ourselves and chose people who best suit the job at hand. The Stage Manager is Aoshi Shinomori."

Hearing her beloved's name, Misao immediately raised up her hand, "Is there an opening for Assistant Stage Manager?"

"Actually, there is." Dr. Genzai replied good-naturedly.

"Yosh!!!" The dreamy-eyed Misao squealed as she imagined herself with Aoshi wearing a sash which read, Mr. And Mrs. Theater Manager.

Dr. Genzai cleared his throat and continued, "The Costume Designer is Megumi Takani."

Megumi smiled proudly as fox ears appeared, "Oh Ken-san! The new see-through gi and hakama I designed will fit you perfectly!! Ohohohoho!!!"

Kenshin sweatdropped, looking pleadingly at Kaoru's direction.

"Don't mind her, she's like that all the time," Kaoru consoled.

Professor Fugita rose from his seat and continued from where Dr. Genzai left off, "The Promotions Manager is Soujiro Seta."

"Just perfect… going to try to charm everybody with your smile, Sou-chan?" Kaoru asked as she patted his shoulder.

Soujiro grinned at Kaoru and replied, "I'll try that Kaoru-san."

"…The Productions Manager is Sanosuke Sagara and finally, the Maintenance Manager is Cho Katanagari."

"Ha!!! Never expected I'd also be a manager now, did you, rooster-head?" Cho said boastfully.

"Yeah… congratulations, Cho. It really suits you. Maintenance Manager Cho Katanagari. Whhhooopps! Better start working, broom head! Sweep! Sweep! Sweep!" Sano said loudly as he mimicked a sweeping action.

Veins were popping from Cho's head because of extreme irritation. "Stop it, rooster head!!!" Cho yelled as he threatened to draw his katana. "The maintenance manager is the highest officer. He makes sure everything is alright, am I right Dr. Genzai?"

"Eto…" Dr. Genzai began while rubbing his temple.

"Stop it you two before I throw you out of my theater!!! Rooster, fix the stage and brat, go help him," Fujita said as he shoved Sano and Yahiko to the stage.

"Yeah roosterhead, fix the stage!" Cho mocked.

Fujita gave out a loud sneer and said flatly, "Don't just stand there, broom head. Gather your staff and start cleaning the theater."

Dr. Genzai waited until Professor Fujita finished his instructions before he called the other committee heads to carry out their duties, "Aoshi and Misao, you are dismissed as of now, be here early tomorrow."

"Hai!!!" Misao said as she held out a peace sign to Dr. Genzai.

"If that's all, then I'll go now," Aoshi bowed down to Dr. Genzai as he turned to leave. 

"Aoshi-sama! Wait! I want to go with you!" Misao yelled as she ran after Aoshi.

"Soujiro, I want the draft for the poster ready tomorrow and Megumi, the sketches are due on Wednesday. Is that clear?" 

"Yes sir," Soujiro smiled as he hummed his way out.

"Yes sir," Megumi said, staring into space.

"Megumi?"

"Huh?

"No transparent clothing, tube tops or whatever it is you wear."

After giving them his final instructions, he pulled out papers from his leather bag and distributed them among the cast, "Okay everyone, here's the script. I want you to review them and try to memorize them. The rehearsals will start tomorrow."

"Be prepared," Fujita growled as he inhaled his cigarette. He coolly flicked the ashes to the ashtray.

The rest of the cast started to leave when Fujita said, "By the way Battousai…"

Kenshin frowned, "It's Kenshin."

"… I want your hair dyed black."

"Oro!!!!" Kenshin dropped on the floor [RK style!] with swirly eyes.

"Ahou! We have no record of the physical appearance of Battousai so we concluded the he obviously looked like a typical Japanese. Black hair." Saitoh smirked.

"But… but…." Kenshin whimpered, "….My hair!!!"

"That's enough Professor Fujita," Dr. Genzai interrupted. "There's no need for Kenshin to dye his hair. Legends say Battousai had red hair."

"Legends and history are different, Dr. Genzai," Fujita muttered under his breath.

"I know that, but anyway, there's no need for Kenshin to change his appearance because of a high school play."

Fujita growled in resignation and said, "You are dismissed. Don't be late tomorrow. Same time." 

Kenshin gave an audible sigh of relief as everybody motioned to leave.

"Anoo… Kaoru," Kenshin began as he stared at his feet.

"What is it Kenshin?" Kaoru asked as she lowered her head, trying to catch Kenshin's eyes. Finally catching his gaze, she smiled.

"Well, you see, I'm not really good in acting. I was wondering if you want to rehearse tonight." Kenshin asked hopefully.

"Eto…" Kaoru mumbled as she rubbed her finger against her chin. She fidgeted for a while and replied, "That's alright with me but I can't stay out late. Do you mind doing it in my place?"

"Oro!" _Oi Kenshin! Don't ruin it! It's your chance to be with her alone! _Kenshin hesitated a bit but finally nodded his head in agreement, "That would be fine… Kaoru-do.. Kaoru. Thanks!" _What's wrong with me!? Am I stuttering?_

"Okay then, let's go!" Kaoru said as she picked up her stuff from the chair. _Was he just about to say Kaoru-dono? Weird…_

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

**Kaoru's Home [cavities alert!]**

**Author's Notes:**

            The next few chapters will be focused on the relationship of the Kenshin-gumi. After I establishing that, I will continue on with the play. But please keep in mind that Kenshin and Kaoru's relationship is the center of the fic not the play itself. Nevertheless, the play will serve a major role in the development of their relationship. Other pairings on the side =)

            Fujita suggested dying Kenshin's hair black because, for all they know… Battousai is a typical Japanese. Word is going around in the RKFF mailing list that there is a big possibility that Kenshin a.k.a. Battousai is a foreigner. There are signs, red hair, purple eyes, the crosses on the bandits and the slave trader's graves. I sort-of agree on that idea but in line with the anime, Battousai is viewed as a Japanese so that would justify Fujita's suggestion.

            Moreover, Fujita would not honor Dr. Genzai's suggestion that Battousai had red hair because the proud Japanese that he is won't accept that the powerful and legendary assassin could have had foreign descents. Besides, it would be insulting for him as a history teacher to give in to _legends_.

**Thanks a lot to all who left a review and even those who didn't =)**

Susan- thanks for leaving a review on chap 3 & 4

            Delusional Lady- sorry… (sweatdrops) I don't seem to know how to write yaoi.

            Hatokirei- oi! I'm not thinking kinky! Maybe you are! (hehehehe…) Thank you for your heart-warming comment. I did dance!!! See?

            JML- I, too, love that part. Only of my favorites. Maybe I should try doing that to meet the man of my dreams, ne?

            Omochi, Goldmung, Manina, Kitsune- thanks a lot that you liked the chapter! 

            Demented Chris- don't worry, I actually have a psychological basis on this fic, which I will post with the next chapter.

            Midori- thank you so much for the emails and for everything!!!!

            ( )- I hope you leave your name next time so I can thank you personally.

            Macy- I actually based her clothes in Charlie's Angels. Do you remember what Cameron wear when she woke up from a good dream. Actually, that was also my inspiration when I wrote Kaoru dancing after waking up.

            Ayumi- :::cowers from behind::: sorry for being mean…

            Sync*in- Hope this cap answers your questions

            Chibi-angel- (sweatdrops) hehehe…is this your nick? If not, please leave your name next time, too? Thanks for the lovely comments.

            Special thanks to Hana-chan who pre-read this chap!!! 

**More reviews… Happy chibi-angel… Faster Chapters!!!!**


	6. Getting to know

**Standard Disclaimers Apply. I do not own anything. I am poor!!! I only own my dreams and ideas! Shooo lawyers! Don't sue me!**

**Chapter 6**

Kenshin and Kaoru walked from school to Kaoru's house. They did not feel the need to speak since both of them enjoyed the companionable silence. They stopped by a small town house with a well-kept garden. They walked up the porch while Kaoru searched her purse for the key.

"Okay, we're here!" Kaoru said while opening the door.

Kenshin nodded as he looked around the house. It has a sunny and cozy atmosphere. The ceiling has a 3D geometric touch and is painted with pure white stimulating a sort-of dizziness. The walls were painted blue and the cabinets yellow matching the furniture and fixtures of the house. On the wall hang a reproduction of Van Gough's _Starry Night,_ which accented the total dreamy feel of her pad_._ The whole first floor serves as the living room, dinning room and kitchen in one. The place was designed cleverly that the style didn't compromise space and comfort.

After observing his surroundings, Kenshin said, "Nice place."

"Thanks. C'mon let's sit down." Kaoru said as she motioned them to sit on her sofa.

Kenshin sat on the sofa and stared at Kaoru's picture on the side table. Chibi-Kaoru was wearing a white gi and black hakama, waving around her bokken. "I didn't know you practiced kenjutsu."

"Oh… my dad taught me Kamiya Kasshin Ryu when I was a kid." Kaoru grinned as she waved around her bokken, which magically appeared from nowhere.

" Anoo… what time are your parents coming home?" Kenshin asked nervously.

"Kenshin no baka! They passed away." Kaoru said trying to make her tone as cheerful as possible.

"Oh…" Kenshin's said sadly, "I'm sorry to bring it up. … You know, you don't need to hide your feelings from me, I understand. My mom also died when I was still a child."

Upon hearing that, Kaoru's face fell, "I guess we have a lot of things in common, ne? My parents died in a plane crash when I was still little. I was placed under the protection of my uncle Shirimo Fozu, who lives in Yokohama. He was a rich trader. After he died two years ago, he gave me an ample heritage and I live alone since then. Don't worry, I am way over their deaths"

"But it still gets lonely, doesn't it," Kenshin asked as he placed his hand on top of Kaoru's, looking straight in her eyes.

Kaoru looked at Kenshin's hand and blushed. "I know… it sucks," Kaoru muttered wiping a stray tear from her eyes. 

"I'm sorry, Kaoru," Kenshin whispered as he wiped another tear from her eyes.

Kaoru regained her composure and said cheerfully, "Well, past is past! Would you like to have dinner first before rehearsing?"

"Hmmm… Okay! Why don't you take a nice hot shower while I cook dinner for you," Kenshin offered with a big smile plastered on his face.

"Sure, that'll be great! But next time, I'll show you my culinary expertise!" Kaoru said with a wink before she headed upstairs.

_Oh so there's a next time, _Kenshin smiled inwardly. 

~~~~~

After thirty minutes, Kaoru went downstairs. She took a deep breath, smelling the aroma of fried tofu and chicken. "Hi Kenshin! What are you cooking?"

"Steamed rice, miso soup, agedashi tofu, fried tori and mixed vegetables." Kenshin said proudly.

"Hmm… smells good. I never thought you were a good cook," Kaoru commented while taking a bite of the tofu.

"Thanks! Like I said, my mom died early so I had to learn how to cook for my father and I."

Looking up, Kaoru asked, trying to hide the curiosity in her voice, "By the way, did you tell your dad you're going home late?" 

"No need, he's not here. But, he's coming this weekend." Kenshin said as he transferred the mixed vegetables to the plate.

"From where?"

"Kyoto." Kenshin replied as he began to transfer the platters to the dinning table. So… let's eat?"

"Okay!" Kaoru smiled as she helped Kenshin set the table. 

While eating, the two got the chance to get to know one another. Kaoru filled in the details regarding her friends. She told Kenshin about the eccentricities of each and their crazy antics. She told him how they all got together and ended up as friends. On the other hand, Kenshin shared a bit of his childhood. He shared how his father trained him Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu and how he kept insisting that Kenshin calls him shishou instead of father.

"By the way Kenshin, why did you transfer here?" Kaoru asked cheerfully.

            "Oh… Well, two reasons actually. One is because of business and the other one is because I had some trouble with one of the teachers."

            "Huh? What do you mean?"

            "One of the teachers, Jin'eh Udo, found out about my kenjutsu skills. Wanting to test my skills in relation to his, he held our manager's niece, Tsubame, hostage to force me to fight him. We fought hard and I defeated him. When I did, he lost it. He is now confined in the asylum. However, the school wanted to keep everything secret to keep its reputation so they asked me properly to leave and they will be handle everything. If I refused to cooperate, they will kick me out and charge me with destruction of school property."

            Kaoru  listened intently to his story and exclaimed, "Whoah! I can't believe it! They actually blackmailed you!"

            Kenshin nodded and replied, "I guess, they would do everything to keep their reputation clean. What bothers me is that Professor Fugita knows about the destruction of school property thing. Since I agreed to transfer here, I came here with a clean record."

            Kaoru smirked, "Well, a wolf's a wolf. He has a strange way of knowing things."

            After eating, they decided to help each other wash the dishes. Kenshin insisted on washing it but since Kaoru is the hostess, she declined. Their argument ended in a compromise, Kenshin washed it while Kaoru dried it. While doing her part, Kaoru stared into space in deep thought, _It has been a long time since I had guests. I was always the one who go to Misao's place but… I really don't feel like I have a guest. I feel so comfortable with Kenshin… _"This feels so right," Kaoru whispered softly unaware of her surroundings.

            "What feels right?" Kenshin asked while wiping his hands dry.

            Kaoru blushed and said nervously, "Huh? Oh, nothing. I'm just glad to have someone over for a change." Trying to change the topic, she asked, "So? Shall we begin?"

            Feeling her uneasiness, Kenshin agreed as they walked towards the sofa. 

They took their script from their bags and began scanning the acts. After a few minutes, Kenshin looked up and asked, "What scene shall we rehearse?"

"Let's see," Kaoru said as she flipped through the pages. "How about the first time they met?"

"It's on page two. I don't think we should practice the fight scene," Kenshin said matter-of-factly as he glanced at Kaoru for approval.

Kaoru nodded and said, "Lets start by reading out the lines first. After that we'll act, okay?"

Kenshin nodded and began reading the script aloud, "Ms! Ms! Are you hurt?" [Battousai rushes to Sakura to help her get up]

"No… I am alright, thanks to you." [She accepts his hand and stood up.]

"If you're alright then I better get going." [Battousai turned around and started to walk away.]

"Wait good sir, can I at least know your name?" [Sakura said, still shaken.]

"Battousai. Would you like me to walk you home… ano…?" [Noticing Sakura trembling, he offered to walk her home.]

"Sakura Yotonari. That would be wonderful. Thank you very much," Kaoru said as she glanced at Kenshin.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you."

With those words, Kaoru fell into a trance. _Don't worry I'll protect you… I'm sorry I made you worry, Kaoru-_dono_… I promise…_ Images flooded in Kaoru's mind causing her to drop the script she was holding. 

Looking at the expressions playing on Kaoru's face, Kenshin put down the script he was holding and pulled back a stray hair from Kaoru's cheeks causing Kaoru to snap out of her musings. 

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked staring at his violet eyes, totally forgetting her previous train of thought. 

He looked straight into her eyes and whispered, "Did anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Kaoru looked up at Kenshin, shocked. She looked down on the floor to hide her blush and whispered breathlessly, "No." 

"You are." Kenshin cupped Kaoru's face and continued, "Not only outside but also in the inside… Kaoru."

Kaoru stared at him wide-eyed as she began to close the distance between them. Their faces were inches apart when she called him, "Kenshin?"

"Yes?" He asked while pulling her closer to him.

"That's not written in the script." Staring deep at his eyes, she slowly crawled on Kenshin's lap and wrapped her arm around him, pressing her forehead against his.

"I know," Kenshin said huskily as he wrapped one arm on Kaoru's waist and pulled her head down to him with the other. Kaoru closed her eyes as Kenshin brushed his lips against hers. Kaoru responded by slightly opening her mouth but he pulled back almost immediately causing Kaoru to pout.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. I didn't mean this to happen."

Kaoru stared at him wide-eyed, blushing at the end of her roots. She quickly stood up and sat on the other chair as she buried her face in her hands in embarrassment. 

Kenshin stood up and hugged Kaoru, "I'm really sorry Kaoru if I violated you in any way. I didn't' mean to damage our friendship."

Anger overcame her shame causing her to hit Kenshin with a bokken, "Are you saying that you're sorry that **it** happened?"

"Ororororo!!!" Kenshin fell swirly-eyed, making Kaoru giggle.

"Oh sorry Kenshin! Fine! Let's just forget it ever happened!" Kaoru chuckled as she rubbed the lump forming on Kenshin's head.

"No…" Kenshin said as he took Kaoru's hand, "Let's just keep it a memory, okay?"

Kaoru nodded in agreement, as she helped Kenshin get up. Looking hopefully at him, she blushed slightly and she asked, "So… we're still friends?"

"Of course… see you tomorrow?"

"You're leaving?" Kaoru's face fell.

"It's getting late," Kenshin replied while picking up his things.

"Oh…"

"Pick you up at 7:30?" 

"Huh?" Kaoru asked looking up at Kenshin making sure she heard him correctly.

"Anoo… I was wondering if I could walk you to school?" Kenshin blushed as he fidgeted in his place.

Kaoru looked thoughtful for a while and replied, "Sure! Here is the spare key to the door, just come in and holler when you arrive." She handed her a key with a raccoon key chain. Courtesy of Megumi, as usual.

"Oro?" Kenshin looked at her quizzically and asked, "So you're just going to give me a spare key?" He shook his head in disapproval and continued, "You're pretty trusting Kaoru. You could get yourself in danger."

"Oh that…" Kaoru rolled her eyes and continued, "I don't just **give away** keys, Kenshin no baka. We're close friends already, right?"

Kenshin smiled, "Close friends… I like the sound of that."

"Besides I don't want you banging on my door early in the morning!"

"See you then!" Kenshin smiled and he waved before he walked out of the door.

Kaoru waved goodbye as she stared at his retreating figure. Closing the door behind her, she leaned on it and sighed. She closed her eyes as she pressed her finger on her mouth, recalling the kiss that they shared. _Kenshin._

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

**A party which ended sadly… Read on minna! Major catalyst!**

**Author's notes:**

**            Sorry everyone for the spelling and grammar mistakes… English is not my first language so please bear with me… thanks!!!**

You're probably wondering why Kaoru keeps forgetting. I **kindda **based her actions on Sigmund Freud's theory of Psychoanalysis and on Anna Freud's theory of Defense Mechanism. When a person, experiences something traumatic, his mind will choose to forget it. Although he may not be consciously aware of it, his defense mechanism will repress it by pushing the memory to the unconscious. 

            In the context of this fic, a part of her mind wants to remember the memories, yet the stronger part represses it. However, nothing stays repressed in the subconscious, things will resurface one way or another. It can be in the form of slips of the tongue or mannerisms for example, when Kenshin unconsciously said, "sessha wa rurouni" and almost said "kaoru-do..". In addition, I chose Kaoru to be flooded with incoherent flashbacks. 

            Kenshin still doesn't experience flashes because of his stronger will to forget. Hurt drives Kaoru to forget while fear, the stronger one, drives Kenshin. He'll have those sooner or later, but not now. 

            Take note: This is **fiction**… I don't think Freud's theory applies to past lives or something. That is why I typed the word "kindda" in bold.

            **Special thanks to Hana-chan for pre-reading and pointing out the Anna Freud part. She's a genius in this field!**

Thanks to all who left a review and even those who didn't!! You inspire me to work harder. This chap is for you guys:

E-chan Hidaka, cd9979, Kyo- thanks I will!!!

Susan- more bits to come!

Susan, JML, Macy, Omochi, Gypsy-chan, Midori-chan and Saeira- If Saitoh insisted on dying Kenshin's hair black, I would have whipped him out of my fic. I love that read head!!! It wouldn't be the same… ::pats Kenshin's hair with Midori-chan::

Anh- here are the cavities you've been waiting for! Hehehe more to come! PROMISE!

Delusional Lady- I'm glad to hear that =)

Rachel- Ohohoho indeed!!!

Ruby Hatchet- I'm sorry for the errors.. English isn't my first language =). Thanks for liking the fic despite its shortcomings.

M@ry- I hope you like the description of Kaoru's house.

Raphie- you did and it inspired me to work.

Gypsy-chan- I know… I also dream about him, too. If Kaoru whacks me with a bokken I'll pair her with Iwambo!!! ::grins evilly::

Emerentiana- I am happy because of you guys!!!! ::wipes tears of happiness:::

JK the Nuriko-sama Worshipper- that's alright. It's the thought that counts… By the way, who's Nuriko?

Bunny- thanks for the review!!! I really appreciate it… hey! I'm dying for your next chap!

**Don't forget Hana-chan's wise words:**

**More revews = Chibi-angel happy**

**Chibi-angel happy = faster chapters**

**Faster chapters = Happy Readers**

**Happy readers = More reviews**

**Read and review… Make chibi-angel happy! =)**


	7. Kenshingumi Bonding

**Standard Disclaimers apply. I don't own it… Oh well, you knew that already…**

**Chapter 7**

"Good morning Kaoru!!!" Kenshin greeted with a smile as he continued flipping the pancakes.

"Good morning Kenshin! Smells good!! I'm sooo glad I gave you the keys," Kaoru drowsily said, leaning on the kitchen counter, giving an ample view of her cleavage.

Staring at the eye-catching scene before him, Kenshin blushed a deep shade of red and immediately looked away. He focused his attention to last batch of pancakes and stammered, "Anoo… Kaoru… why… why don't you fix yourself up and when you're through, breakfast will be ready."

"Alright," Kaoru smiled appreciatively while rubbing her eyes. She got up from her previous position and headed towards her bedroom.

Kenshin let out an audible sigh as he continued cooking. _Kenshin no hentai!!! Stop thinking about **it**! You might burn breakfast! _He mentally yelled at himself.

Kaoru ran downstairs after dressing up. The table was already set for two. Kenshin pulled the chair for Kaoru before he sat down himself.

"Mou Kenshin! You are such a great cook! Even better than me!!!" Kaoru said as she dug into the food.

Kenshin smiled and wiped the sides of Kaoru's mouth causing her to blush, "You're too humble, Kaoru. So? When are you going to show your _culinary expertise_ like you said?"

"Maybe next time… Oh thanks that was delicious!" Kaoru looked up and rubbed her belly.

Kenshin sweatdropped when he saw that seven out of eight pancakes he cooked were already consumed by Kaoru. Looking down at his half-eaten piece, he smiled and offered, "Would you like some more, Kaoru?"

"Mou! Do you think I am a pig or something?" Kaoru yelled. 

After eating, Kaoru insisted on washing the dishes since Kenshin was the one who cooked. Kenshin finally complied due to Kaoru's stubbornness. After cleaning up, they walked together towards school. Surprisingly, they didn't walked by any of the gang, so they continued chatting about little things… childhood, teachers, food and the like.

            When they had reached Kaoru's classroom, they waved goodbye and promised each other to meet at the cafeteria before rehearsal. Upon entering the classroom, she was welcomed by three kunais thrown in her direction. She snapped her head towards the direction where it came from and yelled, "Oi!!! What's the big idea, Misao!!!"

            "That's what you get from keeping secrets from your **best friend**." Misao yelled SD faced as she prepared another set of kunais.

            "What are you talking about!!!" Kaoru demanded.

            "Don't give me that _I'm innocent_ shit! You kissed the new guy and you didn't even tell me!!!!"

            Kaoru's eyes widened as her face blushed a deep deep **deep** shade of red. She gasped, "How… how did you find out?"

            "You know I love reading Onniwabanshu fanfics! How else could I find out? Baka… of course, **we** spied on you," Misao waved her finger as she said matter-of-factly.

            "What do you mean **we**!!!???" Kaoru exploded causing the whole classroom to stare at her.

            "Oi busu! Kissy! Kissy!" Yahiko appeared from behind and mimicked kissing sounds as he wrapped his arms around his body.

            Kaoru punched Yahiko across the hall and demanded, "Yahiko, knows too!!!!"

            "Oi jou-chan… Congrats!" Sano casually said as he passed by.

            "And Sano, too?" Kaoru said in disbelief through gritted teeth.

            Misao cowered behind Sano and squeaked, "Actually, the whole gang knows."

            "WWHHHHAAAATTTT?" Kaoru said feeling her world turning black.

~~~~~

            After that rather violent display of affection among friends, they finally relayed the whole story to Kaoru. It turned out that on the way home, Sano and Yahiko spotted Kenshin and Kaoru enter her house together so they decided to peek in the windows. Misao and Aoshi saw them spying, so they joined them. Meanwhile, Megumi saw the commotion and decided to join them since _her_ Ken-san was involved. 

After a couple of whacks, Kaoru finally forgave them on one condition. They should never **ever** bring up the topic **especially** when Kenshin is around. The gang agreed and they headed towards the theater. Kaoru stayed behind because she was meeting up with her new "close" friend.

~~~~~

            The rehearsal ended by six o'clock and the gang slumped on the theater seats, resting because of the tiring session.

            "So Kenshin, how do you like this school so far?" Misao asked gaily.

            "I like it here better. The people are warm and friendly. And I feel like I've known you guys for a long time already," Kenshin replied politely.

            "Is that so Kenshin?" Sano asked with a mischievous glint on his eyes.

            "Baka rooster-head, what's on your mind?" Megumi said tossing her hair.

            "Why don't we get to know each other better? Let's have a party at your place," Sano said coolly.

            "Oro?" 

            "Yeah! A party's great!!!" Yahiko yelled.

            Kaoru stood up and raised her arm as she said, "That's right! You asked me this morning when will I cook for you, right? Well Kenshin, this is your lucky day because I, Kaoru Kamiya, rose of kenjutsu, will cook for you!!!" 

            The whole gang fell. [RK style!] …well, except for Aoshi who remained as expressionless as ever.

            "Don't poison him tanuki-chan. He's too young to die!!! We still need time to consummate our love! Ohohoho!!!" Megumi teased as fox ears appeared.

            Kenshin blushed and replied, "Ano… I guess its okay, but excuse my apartment if it's small and messy. I live alone and I just moved in."

            Sano playfully punched Kenshin on his shoulder and replied, "No problem Kenshin as long as you have sake!"

            "Orororo!!! This is going to be a long night."

~~~~~

            After settling the plan, they stopped by first the grocery store before going to Kenshin's pad since he only had limited supply of food. They all pitched in for the expenses and went straight towards his place. They stopped by a new condominium, three blocks away from Kaoru's house and went up the sixth floor where Kenshin's apartment was. His apartment wasn't too small and not to spacious either. Just right for someone who lives alone.

            "Nice place you got here, Kenshin," Sano said as he slumped himself on the sofa.

            Kaoru silently entered as she observed the surroundings. Just like her house, the living room, dinning room and kitchen were in one room however, it wasn't designed well causing it to look cramped up. The room also gives a dull and lifeless aura because of the plain white ceiling, walls and floor. Several boxes were still scattered but the furniture were already placed properly, giving Kenshin's guests proper seating. As Kaoru looked around the room, a picture frame caught her eye. "Kenshin is this you and your father? You seem very close."

            Kenshin peered from behind and replied, "Yes, he is. That's a picture of us while we were training beside a waterfall in Kyoto. He always calls me baka deshi and he insists that I call him shishou…" Kenshin paused and looked afar, "…but you know what? We were really very close."

            "So you and you're father are swordsmen?" Yahiko inquired, obviously interested.

            "Yes," Kenshin nodded as he motioned towards the kitchen. Changing the topic, he asked. "So Kaoru? Are you going to cook for us tonight?"

            "You bet!!!" Kaoru said gleefully.

            Misao grabbed her arm and whispered, "Kaoru-chan, I don't think you should poison your prospect on the _technically_ second date."

            Kaoru's eyes twitched in irritation as she whacked Misao with her bokken.

            Surprisingly, Aoshi caught Misao just in time and carried her to the sofa.

            _Aoshi-sama? _Misao closed her eyes as intense images flooded to her. '_Hanya-kun, Aoshi's back to me…' Hmm? Just exactly like in my dream… No! No! No! This is madness! Musn't tell Kaoru… _She then pretended to be lifeless as she leaned her head on Aoshi's chest. Aoshi didn't seem to mind and sat on the sofa with Misao on his lap.

            Kaoru followed Kenshin towards the Kitchen and began to brew her _magical recipe. _[chibi-angel sweatdrops.] She pulled up the sleeves of her uniform and said proudly, "Okay Kenshin! I'll cook you an Italian Meal I learned in television. Lasagna, Chicken Romano, Eggplant Parmesan and Baked Rice. Prepare to be amazed."

            "Alright Kaoru, I'll leave you alone in the kitchen, for now. Just call me when you need anything. And Kaoru…" Kenshin whispered in her ear as he touched her shoulder, "Thank you for introducing me to your friends. I appreciate it."

            Kaoru blushed and turned around her head blushing even deeper upon the realization that their faces were only inches apart. She looked the other way and stammered, "Ano… you're welcome."

            Kenshin left Kaoru and sat on the sofa with the gang. He didn't say anything at all at first. He just silently observed them conversing and treating each other like family. _That's right… My family… Oro?_

            "Kenshin," Aoshi said **almost** smiling, "You look like you just said 'Oro' on your mind."

            "Oro!!" Kenshin stared at Aoshi wide-eyed.

            "Oh Ken-san you are so cute!" Megumi said standing up from Sano's embrace. 

Sano glared at her and pulled her back, embracing her more tightly this time, "Oi kitsune, you won't get away this time."

"I was just teasing you rooster," Megumi said as she kissed Sano's cheek.

Misao enviously stared at the two couple as she snuggled closer to Aoshi. Aoshi shifted to give room to Misao, making her smile grow wider.

Kenshin sighed at the sight in front of him, _I hope Kaoru will snuggle up like that on me, too._

"Minna! Dinner is ready!!!" Kaoru called out, placing the platter on the dinner table.

Everybody sweatdropped, seeing the pile of _something, which does not resemble food,_ in front of them.

Kenshin smiled heartily and tapped the chair beside him, motioning Kaoru to sit. He softly touched Kaoru's hands, "Thank you for the meal. It smells good."

Kaoru smiled at Kenshin while she glared at her friends who are turning green at the sight in front of them. She muttered, "Some friends you are."

Kenshin placed servings of each viand on his plate as he began to eat. He looked up and smiled, "Tastes good, Kaoru!"

Sano looked at him as if he were crazy while Megumi pressed her hand against Kenshin's forehead to see if he was sick.

Kaoru was about to establish a catfight when the doorbell rang, "Oi Yahiko! Open the door will you!"

"Che busu! Why are you being bossy as if this was your house!?" Yahiko frowned as he walked towards the door. His frown was replaced by awe when he opened the door. He managed to choke out, "Tsu… Tsu…," as he stared wide-eyed at the new visitor.

"Who is it Yahiko?" Kenshin asked as he stood up from his seat.

"Kenshin-san… it's me Tsubame Sanjou." Tsubame said in between sobs as she entered his apartment.

"Tsubame! What happened!?" Kenshin asked as he hugged the little girl.

By now, everyone left the dinning table and surrounded the girl.

"It… It's… Hiko-sama!!!" She choked out, bursting into tears.

Kenshin eyes widened as his heart beat rapidly. He grasped Tsubame's shoulders and demanded, "Tell me! What happened to father!!??"

**Special thanks to all those who left a review!!!**

Susan- Hope this chap answers your question… more waff to come!

Hana-chan- yup, the mail lagged so I changed it now.

Sync*in- thanks a lot, I am glad you liked it.

Koneko-dono- thanks!!! **When** are you going to update Aishiteru Forever? Hehehe… sorry can't help it… =)

M@ry- Hehehe… wait 'til the next chapter… 

Dementedchris- Oh yeah, I wouldn't tolerate his rurouni speed when it comes to love in my fic.

Emerentiana- Wait 'til Kaoru does the move… ohohoho!!!

Rachel- Ahem! Ahem! hehehe

Midori-chan- Want me to write a Midori insertion fic? kidding.

Omochi- Hehehe… you ain't seen Kaoru doing the moves yet!

JML- I just love it when people refer to Kenshin as a dragon. Hehehe… never thought dragons were so sexy…

Kawaii- Hmm… since sakura is the national flower of Japan, I decided to name Battousai's woman in the play, Sakura.

Battousai Angel- Here it is as requested.

Bunny- thanks for the review ::hugs:: reviews mean a lot!

KnK4ever- Yup, one of the reasons I love chocolates.

Manina- I hope the poll answers your question.

Saiera-I know… what if it happened to me?!

Seashell- thanks! I will!

Raphie- More kisses to come! I assure you that.

Macy- Sorry for the confusion, I am glad I am able to clear that out.

Evilcharsa- Thanks! =) I really want to reply to the reviews I receive.

Naomi- thanks I will!

Special Thanks to Hana-chan who pre-read my chapters… 

**Author's Notes:**

The results of the poll is posted in the previous chapter. Hope the waff of the other characters in this chapter will suffice… for the moment, that is. More A/M and S/M to come but for the next couple of chapters will be focused on K/K… I want to develop their relationship in a nice way…

Thank you for the one who nominated me in Talaco's RK awards… ::hugs::

Okey minna… here's a cliffhanger… I have actually finished the next two chapters last week… I just need to revise them. Sorry for the bad news but I think the next chapter won't be out anytime soon… **_Chibi-angel is depressed!!!_ **My heart is so shattered and I just want to break down and cry but the tears just won't fall… [Sob! Sob!] Sorry for the cheesy angst. Don't mind me… I just need all the inspiration I can get!

Read and Review Everyone! 


	8. Refuge in your Heart

**Standard Disclaimers Apply… I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.**

**Chapter 8**

"He suffered from a severe stroke and he… Hiko-sama's dead!" She said miserably as she handed Kenshin a letter. 

Yahiko's heart softened upon seeing her distressed figure so he pulled her to his chest for a hug.

Kenshin, on the other hand, shakily accepted the letter and read it.

_Baka deshi,_

_            If you have received this letter, it only means I am dead. Oi! Don't cry baka deshi… at least I am sure that I didn't die losing to some unskilled and stupid swordsmen. Hehe… guess your old man's time has come. Didn't expect that to happen… must be some bad sake. Alright, alright, baka deshi. I know you don't find my letter at all amusing. _

_Seriously, I had a feeling that my time is near that is why I wrote you this letter. I want you to always remember this and keep it in your heart…  **never  forget my expertly taught Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu and its ideals. I guess, as a ****lousy father, that is the only memory and lesson I can leave you. Kenshin, no father has ever been more proud of a ****son as I have. I love you, son…though I don't show or express it, I do. But I guess it's too late to say that now. Goodbye son, 'til we meet again.**_

_Shishou **Father**_

The letter slipped from Kenshin's hand, as he stood there, shocked. 

Understanding the situation, the gang motioned to leave. Misao nudged Aoshi and he said, "Kenshin, umm… I think its best for us to leave."

Kenshin didn't budge. It seems that he had shut out the world for the moment. Seeing this, Kaoru looked up and nodded to them expressing her appreciation.

"Anoo… Tsubame-chan, you can stay with me for a while," Megumi offered her hand to the little girl and escorted her out of the room locking the door behind her.

            Kenshin stared blankly into space as he felt his heartbeat stop. The world around him started spinning as voices chanted repeatedly on his head, _Hiko-sama's dead…Goodbye, son… I love you… Hiko-sama's dead… must have been bad sake… I love you… Goodbye, son… baka deshi… Goodbye… **son…**_

_            The words slowly and painfully sank in, yet nothing made sense to him anymore. He felt as if he stopped living for that few minutes he stood there. Then, a weird feeling came on his stomach and his legs gave out. He sat on the floor and slumped his head on his hands. He closed his eyes and violently shook his head in frustration. The words were finally beginning to make sense, but he did not quite understand it nor did he want to accept it. __This is a dream. A nightmare. I heard it all wrong. He can't be dead! There must be some mistake! He wouldn't die… he's … he too stubborn to die…_

Kenshin felt his world shatter as tears started to pour from his eyes. When Kaoru saw this, she immediately kneeled beside him and hugged him. She sat on the floor and leaned on the wall as she pulled him for another embrace. He followed her movements, sitting on her right. He rested his head on Kaoru's left shoulder as he sobbed. Kaoru wrapped her arms around him and gently caressed his back whispering consoling words to him.

"It's alright Kenshin… cry it out. I know how it feels to lose a parent," Kaoru whispered as she pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

They stay like that for hours until Kaoru fell asleep with her cheeks resting on Kenshin's head. Kenshin regained his composure and slowly stood up not to wake Kaoru. He stared at her peaceful face for a while and whispered, "Thank you, Kaoru."

He gently swooped her sleeping figure and carried her to his bed. He laid her down gently and pulled up the blanket. He affectionately touched her cheek as he leaned over for a tender kiss on the lips. He was about to leave the room when Kaoru asked sleepily, "Kenshin, where are you going to sleep?"

"On the couch."

"Don't do that, you'll get back ache… You can sleep beside me," Kaoru whispered barely keeping her eyes open.

Kenshin knew that he should not, but he's too tired to care and he's too depressed to be alone. He pulled up the covers and laid his back facing Kaoru. He closed his eyes, praying that tears won't fall anymore. He heard shuffling sounds and the next thing he knew, Kaoru shifted closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Kenshin tensed up in shock and then, eased up because of the comfort. Feeling the warmth and love emanating from their position, he finally gave in to sleep. 

~~~~~

The next morning, Kaoru woke up alone inside Kenshin's bedroom. She got up hastily to look for Kenshin. She went out of the room and found Kenshin sitting beside his living room window. Approaching him carefully, she placed her hand on his shoulder and asked, "How are you holding up?"

Kenshin made no reply and continued to stare blankly on the window.

"Mou! Kenshin, you look pale… you haven't eaten since yesterday evening. Come on, let's eat." Kaoru went to the dinning room and saw the mess from last evening. Her untouched cooking was left on the table. Sensing that the food might already be spoiled, she threw them and prepared milk and cereals for Kenshin. She handed him his breakfast as she motioned him to eat.

"So what are you planning to do?"

Kenshin shrugged as he stared back at the window. He closed his eyes to prevent his tears to fall. 

Kaoru looked at Kenshin worriedly and thought, _Now that his father is gone, he feels that he is all alone, that he doesn't have anybody. Oh Kenshin, if only you know that I understand you quite well.  When I lost my parents, I didn't know what to do or who to rely on. I felt so lost back then… and I know you do now._

He said, trying to fight back the tears, "The reason I transferred here was dad and I were supposed to open a franchise of our business here in Tokyo. Now that he's gone… it's pointless and… I have no family here."

"Kenshin! You don't have to be alone!!! Stay with me if you want!!!" Kaoru slapped her hand on her mouth shocked at what she just said.

Kenshin looked up at Kaoru for what she said as tears fell from his eyes. Kaoru hugged Kenshin and said, "Mou Kenshin! Eat your breakfast… We'll go to Kyoto together and fix everything."

"Hmm?" Kenshin glanced at her quizzically.

"I want to come with you so you wouldn't have to go through this alone," Kaoru replied as she lowered her head to hide her deepened blush.

Kenshin smiled and said worriedly, "I wouldn't want my problems to affect your schooling, Kaoru."

"Kenshin… it won't! Please, as a friend, let me take care of you," Kaoru pleaded.

Kenshin nodded as he looked out of his window again.

Kaoru returned his half-eaten meal to the dinning room. She sat on the sofa for a while, thinking about what to do, _That's right, I should accompany him to Kyoto… There's no point allowing him to travel alone. I mean, he doesn't even eat right. He needs me there. No… **I need to take care him. Kaoru nodded to herself in agreement as she glanced towards Kenshin. **_

"Ano… Kenshin, I'm just going to school to talk to the principal. Try to take a bath, fix yourself and pack, ok?"

Kaoru stopped by the school office first to talk to the principal, Dr. Genzai and Prof. Fujita. The first two were considerate about the situation, however, the latter proved not. Professor Fujita was obviously not pleased about the matter but he didn't bother commenting anything more since the principal already agreed. The rehearsals for the play "Battousai no Kokoro" was postponed for Monday. However, the crew was still needed to finish the stage, lights and the special effects in time for his arrival.

~~~~~

Kaoru returned to Kenshin's apartment with her luggage, only to find him wearing a totally mismatched outfit. Kaoru stifled a giggle and said, "Oh Kenshin! What are you going to do without me?" She went to his bedroom and picked out a decent attire for him from his closet. She handed him his clothes as he changed inside the bathroom. Understanding the situation at hand, Kaoru decided to pack Kenshin's clothes for him since he seemed off at the moment.

After everything had been settled, Kenshin, Kaoru and Tsubame left Tokyo that Wednesday afternoon to go to Kyoto. Tae, Tsubame's aunt, welcomed them in the airport. It was a long way to the morgue, not because of the trip but because of the silence plaguing them due to the awkwardness of the situation.

Breaking the ice, Kaoru finally asked, "Tae-san, would you mind telling me what happened?"

Tae bowed her head and said sadly, "It happened Monday night. That morning, we were at the pottery warehouse checking the inventory. His father wanted to make sure that everything was alright before he leaves to Tokyo. He wanted everything checked meticulously that it took us all day before we finished. Going through the last stack, he saw the pot he made for his mother during their wedding. It had a portrait of his mother painted on it. I guess, seeing that deeply saddened him with all the memories it held. His blood pressure increased and he fainted. We found out later on that he suffered from subarachnoid hemorrhage. He died almost immediately. His lawyer gave us his letter after his death so I sent Tsubame-chan to give it to you and tell you the news personally."

Kenshin nodded but not one tear escaped from his eyes. He had cried enough. He didn't want anybody to see him cry anymore.

They arrived at Hiko's house in Kyoto. Kenshin went straight to his room, leaving Kaoru, Tae and Tsubame.

Kaoru gave Tae a warm smile as she said, "Tae-san, can you please do Kenshin the favor of settling everything, including the burial? I don't think, he can manage that now. Although he might be showing us much emotion, I know that he is really devastated. He can't handle those things now."

Tae nodded and replied, "Sure thing, Kaoru-chan. You can count on me."

~~~~

Kaoru entered Kenshin's room with a tray of food prepared by Tae. She saw him laying on his bed, caught in a trance. Kaoru sat beside him and said, "Kenshin, it's lunchtime. Here I brought you some food. Don't worry I didn't cook it."

Kenshin looked at her and gave her a weak smile, "Don't mind me Kaoru, I'm not hungry."

"Mou Kenshin! You need to eat!" Kaoru said as she assisted Kenshin to sit up the chair. Kenshin remained expressionless causing Kaoru to sigh, "Alright Kenshin! If you don't want to eat then, I'll just have to spoon-feed you. I can't let you do this to yourself." Kaoru took the bowl in her hands and said, "Now, open your mouth, Kenshin." 

Kenshin looked at the spoon and then at Kaoru and asked himself, _D__o I really look that deplorable? He allowed himself to be spoon-fed only once, more for Kaoru's sake, than his. After that, he gratefully accepted the food and ate it by himself._

After the meal, Kaoru smiled at him and said, "Very good, I hope you're appetite is finally returning. I worry about you, Kenshin." With that said, she stood up to leave.

Kenshin stopped her by holding her hand and pulled her down. He kissed her cheek and said, "Thank you very much, Kaoru. I'm glad to have you here. And Kaoru…"

Kaoru faced him and asked, "Hmmm?"

"I'm sorry if I made you worry."

Kaoru blushed and left.

~~~~~

A couple of days later, Kenshin was beginning to accept the harsh reality. He knew his father was already happy with his mom and that he didn't have any regrets because he managed to leave Kenshin a letter. 

When Kenshin was able to manage by himself, he told Kaoru, "Kaoru, thank you for your patience with me. I really appreciate it. I'm sorry for all the trouble. I don't want you to miss school anymore, Kaoru…"

Kaoru looked at him sadly and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I **need you to go back to Tokyo. I have troubled you enough." Kenshin said with much conviction.**

"What? Kenshin!? Can't you see? I want to be with you! I want to take care of you so you wouldn't have to be alone! Why are you pushing me away now?" Kaoru yelled in frustration. She motioned to leave when Kenshin grabbed her arm to face her to him and hugged her. 

He closed his eyes and whispered to her ears, "Oh Kaoru! You don't know how much your words mean to me! But you see, I am not pushing you away. I just don't want you to miss school too much. Kaoru, I really appreciate what you have done for me. If you weren't here, I don't know what I would have done. It was you, Kaoru. You gave me a reason to live again, not just to mere exist. You took care of me as if you were my family. Thank you…"

Kaoru froze at Kenshin's actions. She closed her eyes as a lone tear fell from it.

Kenshin continued, "I'll be back before the week is over… Then, I'll come home… to **you."**

Kaoru smiled and hugged him back, "Ken…shin."

~~~~~

By Saturday, Hiko Seijouro Himura was buried. It was a solemn burial. Family, friends, associates and neighbors paid their respects.

Kenshin left Kyoto that evening and arrived at Tokyo by morning. He went back to his apartment and started packing up his stuff. He called a _moving truck to return to Kyoto all his furniture, taking only his personal things with him. _

Before leaving his apartment, he looked around for the last time and said to himself, _No need to be too sentimental, this hadn't really became your home, had it? Suddenly a silver frame caught his eye. He approached it and held it to his heart, __Father… Shishou… I'll never forget what you taught me… I'll never forget you… You're the best father. He placed the frame inside his bag and locked the door behind him._

~~~~~

            Turning to the corner where Kaoru's house was located, Kenshin was surprised to see that Kaoru fell asleep, waiting outside on her porch. Kenshin paid the cab driver after he unloaded his boxes and bags.

            Upon hearing the car engine, Kaoru woke up and ran towards Kenshin's direction with a warm smile on her face. She held out her hand and said, "Okaeri nasai, Kenshin."

            Kenshin accepted her hand and smiled back, "Tadaima."

**Chapter Notes:**

Sorry… sorry if Hiko died… Gomen minna… It was just needed in the fic. Here are my reasons:

1. I wanted to show that he was a good and loving father. [if Hiko were still alive… well y'know… bedtime wettie stories?]

2. Strengthens Kenshin and Kaoru's friendship.

3. I needed Kenshin to be alone so that he could move into Kaoru's home.

4. It also had something to do with the remaining chapters.

I guess… this is it, but my most important reason was the first one.

**Notes regarding Stroke:**

Stroke is a cardiovascular disease, which affects the blood vessels, which supply blood to the brain. It is caused when a clotted blood clogs the blood vessel that brings nutrients and oxygen to the brain. It can also be caused by the bursting of the said blood vessel. If one of these happens, a part of the brain will not be supplied with its necessities causing the nerve cells to fail. This is very detrimental because dead brain cells cannot be replaced.

The four main types of strokes are Cerebral thrombosis, cerebral embolism, cerebral hemorrhages and subarachnoid hemorrhages. The first two are caused by blood clotting while the latter are caused by bleeding.

            Hiko-sama suffered from subarachnoid hemorrhages. It occurs when a blood vessel bleeds in the space between the brain and the skull. Because of his increased blood pressure, it aggravated the bursting of his aneurysm (_blood-filled pouches)_.

            The blood pressure from the burst artery affects the brain tissue severely. If the pressure is great enough, it results to death.

**Author's Notes:**

**Friends… ::wipes away a lone tear:::… thanks for all of the reviews… I am so touched. If you guys only knew, how much you had cheered me up that time. Thank you all! ::hugs everyone tightly:: Thanks a lot!!!**

**Thanks to all who left a review and brightened up my day!!!**

Onna- thanks a lot I am glad you liked it.

Susan- thanks for the email. You were like a big sis to me… thanks!!

Nemi- really? I am glad.. there are many awesome RK fics here in ff.net. Hope you like this chap.

JML- He's tough and all but I guess he can't fight everything, right?

Dementedchris- it did brighten up my day. Thanks! I actually wrote a lot this week. About the play… there won't be anything much about it until the next few chaps.

Saeira and JK the Nuriko-sama worshipper- Hehehe… Actually he is just VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY POLITE.

M@ry - here it is.

Marstanuki- thanks for the mail and the chap… it really kept me going. =)

Hana-chan- thanks for reading my nonstop ramblings… it really means a lot.

Midori-chan- thanks so much for the advice and for the help you had given me.

E-chan Hidaka- I hope you'll wait for the next one

Gypsy-chan- ok, here's the chap…I wouldn't want one of my fave author's to cry =)

Emerentiana- Yup, he already has. I'm happy.

Lady Legolas- thanks! Here it is.

Chibi-rinoa- thanks for the encouragement.

Anh- hehehe ::blushes:: I feel so flattered.

Macy- Now, I am better.

Koneko-dono- thanks for the review and your wonderful update… it inspired me.

Jo-chan- hey! You left a review! I was wondering where you were!

Omochi- brittle? Hahahaha! That's so funny!

Battousai angel- Actually, I watched the Kyoto Arc and stared at his kawaii muscles… ooops!

Sync*in- of course! I'm not even getting there yet.

Evilcharsa- OOOhhh! I love chocolates! Thanks! For that… more A/M for you!  
Bunny- thanks for everything… for being so warm and all. =)

Aya-yahiko- Oh thanks! You really cheered me up! _Maraming Salamat Kababayan!! _::wink::

Takato Taikashi- ::chibi-angel rubs his sore head:: sorry for that, here's the next chap to make it up to you.

Momori- Thanks! More sugars to come!!!

Also, Thanks to Hana-chan who edited and helped me write this chap. Kudos to you!!!

**Minna… thanks for everything!!!**

**Preview of Next Chap:**

**Living Arrangements. ::giggles:: [I have a surprise for you!!!]**

**Remember Hana-chan's Math…**

**More revews = Chibi-angel happy**

**Chibi-angel happy = faster chapters**

**Faster chapters = Happy Readers**

**Happy readers = More reviews**

**Read and review… Make chibi-angel happy! =)**


	9. Living Arrangements

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**Chapter 9**

Kenshin dropped his baggage on the living room floor as he looked around inside Kaoru's home. _Hmm…so this is going to be my new _home_, eh._

When Kaoru saw Kenshin's thoughtful face, she placed her hand on his shoulder and asked, "Anything wrong, Kenshin?"

Kenshin turned to look at Kaoru and replied, "Nothing, I am just looking around your home."

"It's **our** home now, Kenshin," Kaoru said blushing. Looking the other way, she said casually, "I guess you're tired already, being back from Kyoto and then moving. I'll show you to your room." Kaoru lifted one of Kenshin's boxes as she climbed up the stairs.

Kenshin did the same and followed her on the way up. He said, "Kaoru… are you sure about this?"

"About what?"

"About letting me stay… You know, this really isn't proper," Kenshin said softly.

Obviously affected with what Kenshin said, Kaoru stopped her tracks and sighed, "I know it isn't _proper… _but… I don't really care about what other people say."

"But Kaoru…"

Kaoru continued walking upstairs. When she reached the last step, she turned around and exclaimed, "Kenshin, we are not doing anything wrong! That's what matters, isn't it?"

"Kaoru, I know that. I just don't want to blemish your name. I don't want them to think ill of you. You're too pure and innocent for that," Kenshin said as he went to her side. He slowly raised up his hand to touch her cheek but she slapped it away.

"Kenshin… I don't care!!! Can't you see? I'm so tired of being alone… with no family!" Kaoru yelled in frustration as she sunk on the floor, crying.

Kenshin kneeled down to hug her as he caressed her back. "I know what, Kaoru. I feel the same way. It's not that I do not want your company. It's just that…"

Kenshin's words were cut short when Kaoru whispered, "But I need you to be with me…"

"…As I **need** you," Kenshin replied.

"Don't leave me, Kenshin," Kaoru said as she clung tighter to him.

"…I won't. I'll stay. But still… I won't let anybody think any less of you. I'll protect you with everything I have got," Kenshin let out an audible sigh as he assisted Kaoru to stand up.

Kaoru stood up with a smile on her face. She whispered, "Thank you." She wiped away her tears and grinned, "Enough about those things, okay? Now close your eyes… I have a surprise for you.

Kenshin did as he was told. Kaoru slowly opened the door to his room and led him inside. Kaoru said excitedly, "Alright now open your eyes."

Kenshin opened his eyes and smiled, "Thank you, Kaoru… I really appreciate it." He hugged Kaoru and looked around the room.

"I had it designed for you while you were away. Hope you like it. So? Try to rest if you wish, after you fix your things. I'll be in my room," Kaoru said closing the door behind her.

Kenshin laid on his new bed as thoughts filled his head, _This is the beginning of my new life… with Kaoru._

~~~~~

            Kenshin woke up that night because of the loud noises coming from downstairs. He glanced at his alarm clock. Seeing it was already time for dinner, he drowsily changed his clothes before going to the dinning room.

            Misao, Aoshi, Sano, Megumi, Yahiko and Kaoru greeted him with a warm smile as he descended the stairs.

            "Oi! Kenshin!!!!! I thought you'd never wake up!" Misao said cheerfully.

            "Yeah, Yahiko-**chan** had been dying to talk to you," Sano nudged Yahiko.

            Yahiko turned beet red and bit Sano on the head, "Don't call me chan!!!"

            "Ohohoho!!!" Megumi laughed as she said, "Looks like Yahiko-kun here, fell in love with that little girl from Kyoto. What's her name? Hmm…"

            "Tsubame," Aoshi finished.

            "Oh… Tsubame is going to move in next school year. Tae will manage our franchise here," Kenshin replied.

            Yahiko blushed as he stared into space daydreaming.

            "Dinner's ready!!!" Kaoru called out from the kitchen.

            Kenshin assisted Kaoru in setting the table and sincerely said, "Smells good, Kaoru!!! Looks like you've really improved!"

            Kaoru blushed and whispered, "I wanted to surprise them… this is take-out. Shhh!!!"

            Kenshin sweatdropped.

~~~~~

            Being with the gang certainly proved tiring for Kaoru, it was a long day and what she needed was a warm bath to soothe her nerves. She untied the ribbon from her hair and slowly undressed herself. She wrapped her body with a towel as she hummed her way towards the bathroom. 

            _Misao's totally gonna get a severe bokken-whacking when I see her!!! She forgot to close the shower again! Mou!!! _She rolled her eyes irritatingly as she dropped her towel to the ground. She faced the mirror and slowly ran her fingers on her soft hair. _I wonder what Kenshin is doing. He is probably thinking in his room again. I know how wounded he still feels. He's just good in hiding his emotions._

            Still caught in her thoughts, she unconsciously went over the shower and pulled back the curtain. Kaoru's eyes widened in shock at the beautiful figure standing in front of her. Her eyes trailed downwards and bolted out of its sockets. When reality finally sank in, she shrieked at the top of her lungs, "Aaaaiiiiiiieeeee!!!!!! Hhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeennnnttttttttaaaaaiiiiiiii!!!!!!!"

            Kenshin held the same reaction as Kaoru. He was so shocked at the incident that he just stared at Kaoru's body with awe. He blushed at the end of his roots as blood dripped from his nose. He was knocked out of his stupor when a pail him on the head. He fell swirly-eyed and muttered, "Ororororororoooo!!!!!"

            Kaoru immediately grabbed her towel and rushed to her bedroom, feeling her head on the verge of explosion. She shook her head violently to erase the image imprinted on her mind. She walked back and forth, blushing a new shade of red. _Oh my gosh!!! This is the first day he is living here and this already happened!!! I wonder what will happen next week…_ "Ohohohoho!!!" Kaoru gave her version of the laugh that would even scare Megumi. _Kaoru no hentai!!! Stop thinking that!!!_

After her inner battle, she decided to postpone her bath because of the _not so _traumatic incident. She dressed up and laid on her bed. She closed her eyes, dreaming [not fantasizing] of _her _red-head. _Could it be that I am falling for him?_

~~~~~~

            Meanwhile, Kenshin recovered from his daze and managed to finish his bath. He went back to his room to dress up and he laid on his bed. He stared at the ceiling, blushing furiously, recalling the earlier incident. _She is really beautiful. Precious. Really precious. She is such a wonderful friend with a pure and kind heart _

~~~~~

            Days passed and the Kamiya house became livelier. The gang hanged out in Kaoru's house more often. Moreover, Kenshin and Kaoru already got used to their living arrangements. Neighbors did not spread any rumors or did any untoward acts like Kenshin dreaded. 

Shortly, the voids in their hearts were filled and the healing process finally ended. The two hearts found solace in each other.

            One night, before going to bed, they greeted each other good night before they went their separate ways. As Kaoru laid on her bed, she whispered to herself, "I think I am falling in love with Kenshin." With that, she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

Inside Kenshin's bed, he tossed and turned, struggling to fall asleep. Sighing in frustration he sat up and looked out the window, _I can't stop thinking of her. Could it be? Could it be that I am falling in love with her? No… I shouldn't take her kindness the wrong way. She would do this for anyone else because she is that good. But… why does my heart whispers that it is longing for her now? Why?_

**Author's Notes:**

Gypsy-chan- oh no! I made Gypsy-chan cry… I am so sorry. Don't worry! No more deaths! Just pure waffs to come!

Susan- Hehehe… Hope you enjoy this!

JK the Nuriko-sama Worshipper- I've already read it and posted a review =) So, do you update on a daily basis?

Lady Lightningblade- Ok, as you say. I'm actually drilling my mind inside out for the plot of my new fic 'deadly family ties'.

Koneko-dono- Thanks! I will! Actually, he is a god father. I never doubted that, it's just that he never openly expressed it.

Himura Kaoru- Oh shucks! ::blushes:: Thanks! I also enjoy reading your fics too!

JML- really ironic! I agree with you!

M@ry- thanks… it really inspired me to work! 

AngelsExist- I guess Kaoru and you had the same thing in mind!

Bunny- thanks! I hope I'll be able to keep up with your expectations.

Anh- I know it's sad. Sorry. I had my purposes.

Emerentiana- Hope you liked this chap!

E-chan Hidaka- I hope it didn't turn out to be too depressing!

KnK4ever- Thanks! Its really flattering to know that someone out there checks ff.net for updates. Don't worry, I'll try not to disappoint you.

Takato Taikashi- Oh thank you! Actually, I've started on a new fic that has a way more intricate plot than this. Its really frying my brains!! ^_^;;

Midori-chan- thanks for everything. Again, I'm sorry for the prologue incident.

Battousai Angel- Of course! More fluff on the way!

Raphie- Hehehe… not just that! =)

Dementedchris- Actually, I had Hana-chan to thank for that. She helped me all the way. Can you believe I revised that chap 4 times!

Omochi- Nope, it wasn't the stairs

Lady Legolas- That is one of my purpose… they'll get closer… really closer… just wait and see.

Sync*in- don't worry… I promise more intensive waff to come!

Marstanuki-chan- Whew! Me, too!!! That is my fave scene! I always love it when they sleep together… not in a hentai-ish manner.

Marta- sorry for the email thing. Thanks for the review!!! Reviews inspire me to work!

Jo-chan- good luck on your university exams! Thanks for finding time to read my fic! Hope this entertains you.

Misao-chan- You can expect more than kisses in the next chaps to come…

l.k.- you can expect a new chap every week! =)

Demon-wolf- I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing all my fics!!! I mean it! Thanks!

**Apologies and thanks to Hatokirei, Dementedchris, Mimi k, Marta_misau and Jinnystars- **I am so sorry if I didn't acknowledge your email sooner. Sorry, I forgot to check that add. Please feel free to email me at **_kokoro@kookoo.ph_ **instead.

*sorry, if I haven't updated "Kaoru is preggy… Woe is Kenshin". I promise to post a new chap next week. =)

***Minna, please also read Deadly Family Ties. **It's the new fic I had been really working hard on… I'd really appreciate if you'd also read and review it. =)

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

**Photo Shoot for the Play Bill**


	10. Photo Shoot

****

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**Chapter 10 Photo Shoot**

Things are heating up in the Yamagata High School Mini-Theater. Only one week to go before the play and everyone is excited. The rehearsals had just finished and the cast and crew sat on the theater chairs, resting. All eyes turned to the back when the door flung open.

"Gather up, everyone!!! Your costumes are here!!!," Megumi yelled, flaunting her authority as she strutted towards the stage.

"Ano… Megumi, where are the Mibu wolves uniform?" Souji inquired.

"Ask your father about that! I thought that, to be able to catch the audience attention, I would change the color. Unfortunately, your father wasn't too pleased saying that it dishonors the Shinsengumi," Megumi said irritatingly as she flipped her hair.

"Ahou," Saitoh cut in, "No decent Shinsengumi would wear _tangerine_ uniforms.

Megumi rolled her eyes and continued, "Anyway, Kenshin! Kaoru! Your costumes are here. Kaoru, you are only going to wear one set of clothes for the play but here are three. Choose what you want to wear for the play."

Kaoru's eyes gleamed with excitement and gently touched the fabric of the kimono as she exclaimed, "Omigosh! Megumi! Where did you get these? These are so beautiful!!!"

"I designed them, of course!" Megumi said haughtily.

Soujiro entered the room and smiled, "I'm just in time, ne? After you try on your costumes, don't take them off yet because I am going to take some photos for the promotion board."

"Really? Are you also going to take pictures of the stage manager and his assistant?" Misao asked almost begging, recalling her daydream a couple of days ago about Aoshi, her and a certain sash.

Soujiro grinned as he scratched his head, "Hehe… Sorry Misao-chan, the photos are only for the two lead characters."

Misao pouted and stomped her foot out of the stage. She yelled behind her, "Hmph! Wait 'til I produce my own play… Misao, Okashira of the Onniwabanshu!"

"What was that? Misao, Weasel-girl of the Underworld?" Sano quipped.

Kenshin turned to Soujiro and asked, "Soujiro, should we try it on now?"

Soujiro nodded as he readied his camera.

"Oi Kenshin, want me to dress you up?" Megumi asked as she rubbed her back against his chest. "Ohohohoho!!!!"

Steam were coming out of Kaoru's ears as she growled, "I don't think he needs your help, kitsune!!!"

"Maa, maa," Kenshin said waving his hands in the air, "Let's dress up now, so we would finish early, right Kaoru?"

Kenshin and Kaoru went to their respective dressing rooms to try out their costumes. Since Kaoru wasn't used to wearing traditional kimonos, she took a longer time to dress, having a hard time tying the obi.

When she walked out to the stage, all eyes were on her. Kaoru wore a lavender kimono and a black obi printed with blue flowers. Her hair was tied up with a blue ribbon. 

When Kenshin turned around to face her, his jaw dropped as he began to stutter, "Ka…Ka… Kaoru?." 

"Oi Kenshin! Better catch that drool of yours," Sano said as he slapped Kenshin on the back.

Kaoru blushed a deep shade of red, feeling Kenshin's stare. She looked down at the floor as she slowly walked towards Kenshin. Facing one another, she trailed her eyes slowly from his gray hakama to his white sash to his blue gi and finally to his purple eyes, which where gazing at her with much unrequited passion.

"Ano… You look… ano… well…" Kaoru stammered. _Baka! Spit it out!!! _"…I mean, really handsome in your costume."

Kenshin smiled carefully as he titled up Kaoru's chin and whispered, "So do you… like a goddess."

Kaoru felt herself inching towards Kenshin when a flash of light almost blinded her.

"Perfect!" Soujiro said approvingly. He walked to the other side of the theater and continued, "I have an idea for an image so I need to take individual shots for now."

The two actors nodded and waited for further instructions.

            "Kenshin, stand at the left side of the fan and give me a half-smile."

            Kenshin did as he was told and Soujiro exclaimed, "Hold it! Hold it! Perfect!" 

            After a couple more shots, Soujiro called out, "Kaoru, its your turn… I want you to stand in front of the fan and hold your hands together on your chest. That's it… Now, Look down affectionately on the floor with a half-smile."

            Kaoru imagined Kenshin's face staring back at her.

            After a click of the camera Soujiro said, "Well done. Now change yourselves to costume number two, which Megumi will provide and we'll take the last two shots." [to view the picture, go to http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/rk4life/kenkao/anikk13.jpg ]

            Kaoru came out wearing a floral blur kimono with a gold intricately designed sash. She changed her ribbon to pink, following Megumi's orders. Kenshin, on the other hand, wore a red gi with triangular designs on the edges and a white hakama.

            Soujiro smiled at the two and said, "My, my! The couple looked good!"

            Kenshin and Kaoru's eyes met and both blushed. Soujiro interrupted them saying, "Alright! Alright! Time to work."

            The couple nodded and followed Soujiro's instructions.

            "Kenshin, face your left and draw out your sakabattou. Hold the sheath using your left hand and balance your sword forty-five degrees from your feet. Kaoru, sit on the floor on the left of Kenshin, facing me. Extend your legs and use your right hand for support. Now, play with your hair using your left hand."

            "Soujiro's really good, eh?" Yahiko whispered to Misao.

            "Yup, he's got the image mapped on his head that's why he only takes one shot."

            After clicking the camera, Soujiro smiled and said, "On to Costume three. Last shot! Kenshin, you're costume is fine." Turning to Megumi, Soujiro winked, "Costume three for Kaoru, Megumi." [for the pix, go to http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/rk4life/kenkao/kenkao_c.JPG]

            Megumi smiled wickedly and said, "I thought you'd never ask!"

            "Why do I have a feeling, I wouldn't like this," Kaoru paled.

            Megumi dragged Kaoru to the dressing room and showed her _Costume three._ Kaoru yelled, "Oh no! I am not wearing that!!! Aaaiiieeee!!!!" 

After thumps, shrieks, _ouches_ and _no ways_, Megumi yanked Kaoru out of the dressing room. Kaoru fidgeted her hands as she felt her face exploding with magma.

            Sano's eyes bolted out and squeaked, "Kaoru?"

            Megumi immediately whacked him out of his fantasy as she stared at the expression of the other men in the room. Soujiro lost his smile and stared at awe. Yahiko's jaw dropped to the floor. Kenshin… Kenshin fainted with his nose bleeding.

            Kaoru was wearing an off-shoulders blue kimono with violet trimmings. The slit traveled up to her hips explaining the men's reaction. It was matched with a blue and black obi and a silver ribbon on her hair.

            Soujiro snapped out of his musings and instructed Kaoru politely, "Lay down on the carpet."

            "Whhaaatttt!!!!" Sano objected preparing his fists.

            "Maa, maa… Sano… it's for the shot," Soujiro said defensively.

            Jealousy came over Megumi causing her to slap Sano and say through gritted teeth, "Do you have any problem with that?"

            Kaoru blushed deeper [as if it could get any deeper] and laid on the floor. She placed her right arm to **try** to cover her chest and her left hand on her right hip to prevent her slit to open further. Soujiro stepped beside her and focused the camera on her. She stared at it with much uneasiness as he flashed it.

            Meanwhile, Kenshin woke up and saw that Kaoru was laying on the floor struggling to cover herself with Soujiro looking down at her. Losing all control, Kenshin's eyes turned amber as he started to unsheathe his sakabattou.

            Hearing the click of the sakabattou, Soujiro turned around smiling as he focused the camera on Kenshin. He clicked it and exclaimed, "Perfect! You're really natural Kenshin! I'm glad I didn't have to instruct you on that shot!" With that, Soujiro packed up and left, "I'll post these as soon as I finish editing. Ja!" [to view the pic… go to- http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/rk4life/kenkao/kaoruken1.JPG]

            Kenshin's amber glare returned to its violet hue as he squeaked, "Oro?"

            "Kenshin, Soujiro was just taking the last shot," Kaoru explained as she strove to stand up without revealing anything else.

            Kenshin immediately ran to her aid and offered his hand to help her. 

Kaoru accepted his hand and stood up. However, because of her long kimono, she stumbled, landing on Kenshin's hard chest. Feeling his heart pounding equally like hers, she raised her head up to look at him. 

            Kenshin gasped when he saw that their faces where only inches away. Both blushed and remained staring at one another.

            "Oi! Picture taking is over! Get off him ugly!!!" Yahiko smirked.

            Kaoru glared at him but decided not to hit him, remembering the type of clothing she was wearing.

            Kenshin and Kaoru dressed back to their uniform and returned to the seats to meet with the gang. 

Dr. Genzai and Professor Fujita assembled the cast and crew of the play to give final instructions. After the long lecture, they were dismissed.

**Preview of the next chap:**

**Surfacing Hearts **(For the extreme waff scenes you've been asking for...)

**Author's notes:**

Battousai almost resurfaced there for a moment. Deng! Deng! Deng! Deng! Hehehe… 

I often wonder what are the stories behind Kenshin and Kaoru photos. Although I believe that there are none, that Watsuki or somebody just drew it for a cover or something… I still wonder. So here are a couple of my favorite pictures and I incorporated them to the play. If the links won't work, please tell me so I can give you an alternate link.

Thanks to all those who left a review and even those who didn't: 

Macy, Midori-chan, Mars, Bunny, JK, Gypsy-chan, JML- hahaha… I'm glad you enjoyed the bathroom scene as much as I did. I decided to reverse the situation… I mean, it's their second lifetime and Kenshin will still be the one to… hmph! This time I made Kaoru have the fun.

Kuroneko, Konadragon- Waff is always a good thing!

Susan- the play goes on

Shiari, dementedchris- sorry about that ::sweatdrops::

Takato Taikashi- thanks for the compliment

Demon-wolf- I know what you mean, RK is the best!

Emerentiana- you'll just have to wait… =)

M@ry- shucks! Thanks for the encouragement!

Sync*in- umm… I was talking about my other fic. =)

Omochi- Kenshin no hentai!! Hehehe…

Special thanks to Hana-chan for pre-reading the fic! ^_^ 

*Sorry for the delay… I was exploring my horizons by doing one-shots. I've already finished one and 'Taking Chances"! Yey!

**Thanks you very much for all the reviews!! I can't believe it have 200 reviews already!! ::dances around:: For all those who left a review for the past 10 chapters of the fic… I've dedicated a one-shot K/K waff for you. It's entitled '**Best Laid Plans'. **Hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think!**

**Important Announcement!**

~~~Readers… here's the deal… I'll update 'Deadly Family Ties' and 'Surfacing Hearts' 6:00pm Hong Kong time every Tuesday and Friday. I'll try to finish the next chap by then. I don't want you to wait for so long ^_^ …all I ask from you is to please leave a review so I would know what you think of the chap. Comments, suggestions, constructive criticisms and encouragement are welcome.


	11. Surfacing Hearts

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**Chapter Eleven Surfacing Hearts**

            The gang left the theater together and decided to eat dinner at Kaoru and Kenshin's home. Life in the Kamiya house followed the same old routine.

            After changing clothes, Kenshin headed to the kitchen to prepare their dinner. Kaoru followed him for their nightly cooking lessons. 

Meanwhile, Aoshi and Misao sat comfortably in the sofa, watching television. Yahiko practiced with his bokken out on the garden. Sano and Megumi cuddled in the front porch.

Dinner was served and the _family_ sat around the table for their meal. As usual, Sano and Yahiko fought for the extra serving of sashimi. Their usual antics continued until they finished dinner. The others stayed and chat for a while before leaving.

When Kenshin and Kaoru were finally alone in the house, they proceeded to their nightly grooming habits. After that _incident, _they followed a bathroom schedule. Kaoru took the bath before Kenshin. After dressing up, Kaoru would wait in the living room until Kenshin finished bathing. They would talk for a while there, while watching television and then, go upstairs together to sleep in their respective rooms.  

Yup, everything was routinely done to the very second for the past couple of days until that midnight. Kenshin tossed and turned that night because of the images that played back repeatedly on his head. Images of Kaoru in a kimono and him on a gi. Images of both of them cuddling inside a dojo. Images of Soujiro looking down at Kaoru while she struggled to cover herself. Images of them kissing at the river by the light of fireflies. Many incoherent images plagued him, that it drove him out of his bed. He needed to think. He needed to inhale fresh air. He needed space to contemplate.

He looked around the house for the perfect place to think. Seeing none, he decided to go up the roof. As a child, he never knew why, but whenever he needed to be alone or whenever he wanted to think or to sort his emotions, he climbed up the roof.

Trying to be as quiet as possible not to disturb Kaoru, he jumped up and sat on the roof. He stared at the stars as he thought, _I can't take it anymore. I almost lost control when I thought Soujiro was going to hurt Kaoru. I felt as if a flame inside me had been ignited causing me to react so violently. _He closed his eyes and allowed the images to flow back. _I love her. I love her so much… but, will she reciprocate my feelings? Will I end up hurting her? Am I **worthy** of her? There are so many questions in my mind now… I am so confused. My heart is saying go for it but my mind keeps taunting me that I am not worthy of her. That I will just stain her. I don't even know where I get this thoughts, but it continuously bugs me and it is driving me crazy. _His thoughts were cut short when he heard shuffling sounds. _Kaoru-dono…_

Kaoru struggled going up the roof_._ When she finally made it there, she sat beside Kenshin and gazed at the sky, "What were you doing here?"

"Thinking… How did you find me?"

"I don't know… I guess, I had the feeling that you'd be here."

"Oh…"

Kaoru closed her eyes and sighed, "The bluest sky is crystal clear…"

"… and infinitely high," Kenshin finished.

Kaoru looked up at Kenshin and asked curiously, "How did you know that?"

"Honestly, I don't know… it just pops out of my head whenever I look at the sky," Kenshin replied.

"Weird…" Kaoru whispered.

"Why?" Kenshin looked at her quizzically. 

"I think of the same thing," Kaoru said as she leaned her head on Kenshin's shoulder. Kaoru let out an audible sigh as she said, "Mou Kenshin! I was so worried about you. I knocked on your door but nobody answered me. I… I thought you left me."

"Why would  you think that?"

"I don't know… I don't know why, but I am always afraid that one day you might leave me and then, I'll be all alone again. Kenshin… **I want to be with you forever**," Kaoru gasped and held her hand to her mouth at what she said. She didn't know what came over her to say it out loud but it was exactly what her heart had been screaming for since the day she met him.

Kenshin too, was surprised but was happy at the same time. He caressed Kaoru's cheek as he said affectionately, "Since I came back from Kyoto… Since the time you welcomed me back, my heart had been very happy. This man has found his partner…"

Kaoru eyes widened and looked deep into his eyes as he titled her chin towards him.

"…A place to go home to. I only had myself to come back…" Kenshin slowly leaned forward and captured Kaoru's lips with his own.

Between the kisses, Kenshin whispered, "I love you, Kaoru-dono."

"I love you, too, Kenshin, my rurouni."

Both did not understand the words, which flowed from their mouths, but their hearts accepted them with much ardor. They do not know where they got those familiar lines but they did not care… they were just expressing what their hearts were dictating them. And they felt good finally letting it out in the open.

The couple continued kissing each other passionately, pouring out all their repressed desires. When they finally stopped to breathe, Kenshin stood up and carried Kaoru on his arms as he swiftly jumped down to the ground with a soft thud.

He carried her inside the door as he continued kissing her.  He entered her room and sat on the bed with her on his lap. He pulled back at their kiss as he caressed Kaoru's cheek, "Kaoru, you're sleepy."

Kaoru narrowed her eyes at Kenshin as she raised her lips, brushing it tenderly against his. Shortly, Kaoru partly opened her lips to allow Kenshin's tongue to enter. They explored each other's mouth will gentle strokes. She softly moaned in pleasure as she tightened her embrace, succumbing to the sensation. 

Kenshin removed the ribbon from her hair causing it to cascade down. He wrapped his arms more tightly on Kaoru's waist as he pushed his weight down causing them to lay on the bed with Kenshin on top. He stroked Kaoru's soft hair as he continued kissing her lips. Noticing Kaoru's exhaustion, he pulled away gently kissing her face instead. Her forehead, her nose, her cheeks and finally her neck. He was about to resume kissing her face when the phone rang.

"Don't mind it," Kaoru said breathlessly as she turned over their position. Kaoru lowered her face as she pressed kisses on his face like he did. She then lowered her lips to his neck as she sucked the hollow of his neck. She ended it with a love bite causing Kenshin to let out a soft moan. 

Kaoru began to unbutton Kenshin's shirt but he placed his hand on hers, motioning her to stop, "Kaoru, I think we should stop now

            Kaoru sat up and blushed a deep shade of red as she felt her shyness flooding back to her. She squeaked, "Sorry, Kenshin. I didn't mean… Ano… Sorry…."

            Kenshin felt guilty for causing her discomfort so he sat up and hugged her. He whispered, "Don't be sorry, Kaoru. I, myself, exerted a great deal of effort to control myself. I love you, that's why we musn't do this…"

            "I know," Kaoru said looking down. "I guess I got carried away."

            Kenshin brushed his lips against Kaoru's for the last time and said, "We need to go to sleep now. We have class tomorrow. I love you _Kaoru-dono_."

            "I love you, my _rurouni_." Kaoru smiled.

            With that, Kenshin left to go to his room. He sighed to himself, "Kaoru-dono… I am so overwhelmed to be able to love you again… Oro?!?" Kenshin scratched his head in confusion, "Now where did I get that _dono_? Again? Hmm… I must be very sleepy." Kenshin went back to his room and succumbed to slumber.

~~~~~

The next day, Kenshin and Kaoru walked hand in hand towards school. When they reached their destination, they parted ways to go to their first class. Kaoru's first class was Physics and Kenshin's was gym class. Kaoru pecked Kenshin's cheek before entering her classroom causing Kenshin to blush.

            Kaoru was welcomed by a grinning Misao when she entered her classroom. She asked, "Misao, what are you grinning about?"

            "Kaoru! You naughty girl!!!" Misao winked as she nudged Kaoru.

            "What are you talking about?!" Kaoru demanded, blushing furiously.

            "Oh c'mon Kaoru, I don't need to spy on you to know what happened! If you want to keep your relationship with Kenshin a secret, don't kiss on the roof!! I live three houses away from you, Kaoru…" Misao said matter-of-factly.

            "Oh," Kaoru grinned as she recalled what happened the night before.

            "So, how was it?" 

            "Hentai!" Kaoru said, slapping Misao. "I know what you're thinking and it's not like that!"

            "Hmph! I knew Kenshin didn't have it in him! Anyway, you can't blame me for that assumption because you weren't answering the  phone when I called!"

            "Oh…" Kaoru muttered as she blushed even deeper.

            "So? How did you seduce Kenshin?"

            "Mmmmiiiiissssaaaooooo!!!!" Kaoru erupted causing the whole class to face-fault.

~~~~~

            Kenshin had a smile plastered on his face when he entered the men's locker room. 

            "Oi Kenshin! You seem to be in such a good mood today," Sano greeted.

            Kenshin nodded, the smile never leaving his face. He dropped his bag on the bench room as he changed into his gi and hakama. He removed his jacket and unbuttoned his polo.

            Something caught Aoshi's attention and he said matter-of-factly, "Of course, he is happy. He didn't sleep well last night."

            Kenshin's eyes widened as he blushed a deep shade of red.

            Sano looked baffled at what Aoshi said. He titled his head to scrutinize Kenshin's looks. "Well, you're eyes are a little puffy. So what does his happiness have to do with his lack of sleep?" Sano asked as he scratched his head.

            Soujiro entered the locker room and flashed them his infamous smile, "Good morning, everyone! Oh Kenshin, I see you had finally admitted it."

            Kenshin looked shocked at Soujiro's comment. _How could he have known? Is my ki screaming it out?_

            "Will anybody please tell me why Kenshin is so happy? Why does everybody seem to know and I don't!!!" Sano exploded. He waved around his fists in the air, threatening Kenshin, "Teme!!! I thought I was your best friend! Why did you tell all of them and not me!?"

            Aoshi smirked and said, "Kenshin did not tell us anything. If you would open your eyes, you'd be able to see…"

            "…that Kenshin has a hickey!" Soujiro grinned as he pointed at the red spot on Kenshin's neck.

            Kenshin gasped and squeaked, "Oro!" He immediately ran towards the mirror and looked at his sore spot more quickly. His face reddened the same shade of his hair as he recalled when Kaoru sucked that part and bit it. _Ororororo!!! Why didn't I notice this sooner? I'll never hear the end of it. Orororo!!! _Kenshin thought miserably.

            Sano grinned mischievously and said, "Oh, so you got some loving action from jou-chan, eh?"

            "It's not what you think de gozaru yo!" Kenshin snapped, his eyes flashing amber for a second.

            When Sano noticed the change in Kenshin's eye color, he shivered, _Looks like I hit a nerve. _ Sano backed away and said, "Maa, Kenshin. I was just teasing."

            The violet hue returned from his eyes as he said calmly, "Sorry for that, I just don't want anybody to speak ill of Kaoru-dono de gozaru… Oro?"

            Aoshi looked at him quizzically and asked, "Kenshin, what's with the _de gozaru_ and _dono_?" 

            "Oro? I actually don't know… sometimes it just slips from my tongue. I don't even know where I got it," Kenshin replied.

            Sano placed his arm on Kenshin's shoulder and asked, "So? What happened?"

            "That's our business, Sano. And I know what you're thinking, we didn't do it."

            "I wasn't thinking that, Kenshin," Sano said innocently, "…I always knew you never had the guts."

            Aoshi nodded.

            "Ororororo!!! Sano!!!" Kenshin protested as he blushed furiously.

            "Oh well, I am glad you were able to confess you're feelings before she found another man to love," Soujiro commented sadly as he recalled his past love… Misao.

            Kenshin's face softened as he said, "Soujiro, I never thought you had any other emotion other than happiness. I guess love changes people, ne?"

            Soujiro snapped out of his stupor and said, "Huh? I guess so…" He turned to them with his smile returning to his face, "Oh well, I got to go now, I don't want to be late. Ja!"

             "What was that about?" Sano inquired. 

            "He made the wrong decisions," Aoshi said icily as he walked out of the room.

            "Oi Kenshin!" Sano called out.

            "What?"

            "The play will be opening in a couple of days. Are you nervous?"

            "What do you think?"

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

Surfacing Hearts II (Lime Teaser!! Other pairings!!) 

**Author's notes:**

Minna… no violent reactions please… I really love Soujiro/Misao that's why I can't help but insert it even a little bit. Oh come on, don't be mad!! Aoshi's got Misao now, ne? And they are happy together!! =)

I don't know if you've noticed but Kenshin's slips happens more often now. He also sees incoherent images now. And well, the rooftop scene… I used some of the dialogue from the subtitles of Seishou Hen. Its slowly coming back to them but they don't even notice it. Hmmm… what do you think? Will they notice it or will they ignore it? Hehehe… Read on and find out!****

Thanks to all those who left a review and even those who didn't… 

Susan, Takato Taikashi, Shiari, Macy, Gypsy-chan, Ruby Hatchet, Marstanuki- I'm glad you liked the links I added. I wanted to give you visuals for the chap. It's the least I can do for you! =)

E-chan Hidaka, Battousai Angel, Tsuki-sama, KuroNeko-Sama, Demon-Wolf- the next chap will be posted on Tuesday like I said… thanks for the compliment. Knowing that people like my fic inspires me.

Midori-chan, M@ry, Natty, Anh- wait 'til you read the next chap! Your monitor is going to be eaten by ants! Heheh

Ming-chan- I know this wasn't actually what you asked for but I hope this suffices! =)

Momori- actually I got it from the pictures. Anyway, thanks I didn't know I had it in me.

JK- Of course not! I appreciate long or short reviews!!

Omochi- Kenshin no hentai!! I commend you for always seeing through that innocent façade of his. Ohohoho!!

Hatokirei, Sulky girl- ohhhh shucks!! Thanks!!! I'm into theater and well, let's just say that… ::blushes:: forget it! Hehehe.

Special Thanks to Hana-chan for pre-reading this! 

~~~sorry if I can't write individual responses… I want to start writing on Deadly Family Ties already. =)

****Announcement! **JML is looking for someone who can draw Kenshin as Battousai being possessive of Kaoru. If you are willing, please tell me so I can tell him or just mail him =)

**Hope you enjoy this so far!!! PLEASE tell me what you think! Comments, suggestions, reactions, constructive criticisms, love advice ::whoops::, waff demands are welcome!**


	12. Surfacing Hearts II Lime Teaser Alert!

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**Chapter Twelve: Surfacing Hearts II **

After classes, Megumi did not go to the theater as usual. Since she is costume designer, she was not needed every single rehearsal session. She decided to wander around for the time of being. She needed to be alone. Her mind was clouded with many things, that is why she decided to sit on the park to sort her thoughts.

_I really find Sano attractive… I am so drawn to him in many ways. His beautiful chestnut eyes. The way he looks at me makes me want to melt. But… but why do I feel so jealous of Kaoru? Why does it bother me so much that she and Kenshin have finally confessed their feelings for each other? I knew that they belong to each other the minute I saw them together in the theater. I thought that teasing Kaoru was just for fun… could it be that maybe I was doing it because I like Kenshin?_ Megumi took a deep breath and sighed. _Funny. In fairness, Kenshin is nice and good-looking but he hasn't done anything special to me… unlike Sanosuke… why? Why did it pierce my heart when I saw Kenshin's hickey?_

Her musings were cut short when Sanosuke sat beside her and pushed away a stray hair. He said in an unusually fond manner, "Oi kitsune! Are you okay?"

Megumi instantly turned her head to snap at Sano but no words came out of her mouth. Looking at his brown eyes, which stared at her lovingly, Megumi burst into tears. She placed her hands on her face to hide her eyes as she continued to sob.

Sano was so surprised at her sudden outburst of emotion. Without any hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "Shhh… it's alright. I'm here. Tell me what's wrong…"

"It's nothing," Megumi sobbed, "It's just that I am so confused right now."

Sano's eyes saddened as he caressed Megumi's back.

Megumi squirmed at his touch and pulled away from him, "Sano… sorry… I want to be alone now."

Sano stared at Megumi with mix emotions. Sadness. Disbelief. Hurt. Unable to restrain himself, he cried out, "Why kitsune? Are you sad that Kenshin finally confessed his feelings to Kaoru?!"

Megumi glared at Sano for a second before bursting out into sobs, "It's… it's.. not what you… think… Sano."

"Then what should I think?" He exclaimed in utter frustration.

"I… don't know… Please don't yell at me… I am so… confused now… please… don't get mad."

Sano's eyes softened as he said, "Oh Megumi, I am so sorry…"

Upon hearing her name, she lifted her head up and looked intently at his eyes. She whispered, "You… you called me by my first name…"

Sano smiled at her warmly as he leaned his forehead towards hers, "Why? Shouldn't I call the woman I love with her first name?"

Megumi's eyes widened as she leaned over to kiss Sanosuke. Sanosuke responded tenderly, losing himself in the kiss.

Megumi smiled while kissing Sanosuke as she thought, _With one kiss, Sano cleared my mind from all doubts. I love Sano… not Kenshin. I never really loved Kenshin, it's pure insanity. That's it… insanity._

The clouds rumbled and large drops of rain began to fall. Heavy rain was coming but none of them cared. They continued kissing, not allowing anything to stop them.

~~~~~

            After the rehearsals, Aoshi slipped out of the theater, unnoticed by anyone. He walked out towards the park to think. He found a nice, shady tree in the middle of the playground and sat down there cross-legged. As he closed his eyes, he thought, _What am I doing here? _Taking a deep breath he said to himself, "This is more relaxing than I thought." He continued his deep breathing as he returned to his meditation.

            _I need to clear my mind. Think of clear waters… green fields… blue skies… blue-green eyes… _Aoshi opened his eyes and whispered to himself, "Misao…"

            Rain was starting to fall but Aoshi remained in his position. He closed his eyes once again as he allowed images to run through his head.

~~~~~

Misao searched the whole school frantically, looking for her beloved. The gym was the only place she haven't checked yet. Upon reaching the area, she stomped her foot in disappointment when she saw that Aoshi wasn't there either. _Where could Aosh-samai be?_ Misao closed her eyes, _Think Misao, where is Aoshi-sama… Ugh! I can't concentrate with the rain continuously beating against the roof. _

Misao snapped her fingers as she said out loud, "That's it! He must be meditating…" She rolled her eyes, "Yeah right, now where did I got that stupid idea? Oh well, he might be stuck in the rain, I better look for him in the park." She stared dreamily into space as she grinned, _Alone in the rain, sharing this umbrella? Ohohoho!! I wonder if he'll wrap his arms around my shoulder…_

            Deep in meditation, Aoshi did not even notice Misao running towards him with an umbrella. 

Misao yelled as she gasped for air, "Aoshi-sama!!!" She rushed to his side, placing her umbrella above their heads, which seemed rather pointless for both of them were already drenched.

Aoshi opened his eyes slowly, surprising Misao with his soft gaze. He asked, "How did you find me?"

Misao blushed as she said, "Ano… I was looking for you everywhere. I just thought that… maybe you were stuck in the rain and… you don't have any umbrella, Aoshi-sama."

            Aoshi stood up and caressed Misao's cheek causing bolts to run through her whole body, "Now, where did you get that _sama_? You have been calling me that since we first met, I don't recall owning you, Misao."

            Misao looked down and barely whispered, "…but you own my heart, Aoshi."

            If Aoshi's ears weren't well-trained with years of kodachi training, he would have missed Misao's comment. Trying to lighten up the mood, he said, "I think we should go to the shade… Misao-sama."

            Misao pretended to be angry as she balled up her fist and yelled, "Now what!? Are you mocking me?"

            Aoshi titled her chin and whispered, "No, Misao-sama, owner of my heart, I am not mocking you." With that, he leaned down and kissed Misao.

            Misao was so shocked at Aoshi's out of character tenderness, causing her to drop the umbrella she was holding. Melting into his arms, she embraced him to close the distance as she parted her lips to deepen the kiss.

            "Misao," Aoshi murmured in their kiss, "The way you melted my heart will always remain a mystery to me."

            Misao pulled back and smiled, "It was no mystery, Aoshi-_sama_. You were **too** easy."

            Aoshi finally gave her his smile and replied, "I resent that."

            Seeing Aoshi's smile, Misao pressed her soaked body against his as she pulled him down for a deeper and more passionate kiss.

~~~~~

            It was late in the evening and the two residents of the Kamiya town house had already retreated to their respective bedrooms. The rain, which started that afternoon, became worse as the rain fell harder and thunders roared louder. 

            Luckily for Kaoru, the rehearsals left her exhausted, allowing her to fall asleep before the thunders began pealing. 

            _She woke up inside a run-down a dojo. She stood up and saw Kenshin was in front of her wearing a pink gi and white hakama. Yahiko was also inside the dojo wearing something similar. Oddly, a man she cannot seem to identify was sitting in the middle. When the man turned around, she was utterly shocked. She whispered to herself, "Professor Fujita?"_

_            Kenshin and Professor Fujita continued talking aggressively to each other. Kaoru stared at them in confusion since no voice were coming out of their mouth. All that she could hear were the sounds of silence. Fear was creeping up to her, causing her to tug Kenshin's gi from behind. After a few seconds, Kenshin walked away, shocking Kaoru._

_            The two faced each other and began fighting. This scared Kaoru so much because she was so worried about Kenshin and she did not even understand what was going. After several minutes, which seemed like eternity, Kenshin looked up with a feral amber glare towards his opponent's direction. Kenshin sneered, "Kill me? No. I will kill you."_

_            Upon hearing this, Kaoru broke down on her knees and cried, "Don't! Somebody stop them!!" Then, there was the rapid clanging of swords._

            Kaoru woke up with another loud rumble if thunder, drenched in sweat. She could barely recall her dream but the rapid beating of her heart remained. She closed her eyes, trying to remember even bits of her dream, _Kenshin was out of control… I can't reach him. Why did I need to reach him? Ugh!! I can't remember!!! Kenshin… staring so coldly at his opponent with amber eyes. _She opened her eyes and clutched her chest, "Kenshin!" 

With that, she ran towards Kenshin's room and jumped at his bed. She straddled on his stomach as she shook his shoulders violently, "Kenshin! Kenshin! Wake up!!!"

Kenshin slowly fluttered his eyes, to shake off sleepiness, revealing its violet hue.  He slowly took in the sight in front of him. Kaoru was sitting on his stomach, wearing her usual baby t-shirt and black underwear. Kenshin gulped and moaned inwardly, _Oh no! I'm having one of those dreams again!!!_

Kaoru noted the color of his eyes and laid herself on top of him to hug him. She rested her head on his chest as tears slowly fell from her eyes. _It was just a dream. He is still Kenshin. He is here. And… he is safe._

The tears were seeping down Kenshin's pajamas. He tilted Kaoru's chin up as he looked at her with confusion.

Kaoru gave him one of her sweetest smiles and said to him almost embarrassingly, "I dreamed that… that you changed. That I couldn't even reach you. You were fighting someone…" Tears were streaming down her cheeks again but she managed to blurt out, "…I… I was so worried!"

Kenshin wiped away her tears as he turned their position around, laying Kaoru under him. He used his elbows for support, not to crush Kaoru under his weight and placed one of his legs between hers. He rubbed his nose against her as he said, "You don't have to worry about me, Kaoru. I'm here… I'll never leave you."

Kaoru smiled at him as she placed her left hand on Kenshin's hip and her other hand on Kenshin's hair. She trailed her fingers through it for a moment before pulling him down for a kiss. Their kiss started out slow, increasing its speed and passion with every passing minute. Kenshin slowly ran his hands from Kaoru's shoulder to her stomach, sending shivers all over her body.

Finding the need to breathe, Kenshin pulled away from her mouth and moved to her earlobes. Kaoru closed her eyes in pleasure as she continued stroking Kenshin's hair. Moving down, he continued to place open mouth kisses to her neck. While kissing her, he continued to caress her body tenderly. Concentrating on the kiss, he accidentally placed his hands on Kaoru's breast. He looked at it in horror, expecting Kaoru to hit him. Looking up into her eyes, he was surprised when he saw Kaoru gasp, arching her back towards him, pulling him closer. Kenshin took a deep breath to control himself, placing his hand away from her chest as he began to reach for Kaoru's mouth again.

Kaoru whispered breathlessly, "Don't… don't stop." She pushed him away for a second as she removed her shirt, revealing almost everything to Kenshin. [not that he hadn't seen everything already in that shower incident.]

Kenshin fought **really** hard not to stare and decided to concentrate on her mouth instead. He pushed back a stray hair and said to her, looking directly in her eyes, "Kaoru… sorry. We must wait. We can't do this."

Hurt and disappointment filled Kaoru's eyes as she fought back the tears, stinging her eyes. She pushed Kenshin off her and grabbed her shirt to cover her bareness as she started to run out of Kenshin's room. 

Kenshin grabbed her hand to stop her and said, "Kaoru, **please**… understand."

"I understand completely, Kenshin, but…" Kaoru whimpered, "I don't know if I can face you anymore!"

Kenshin lovingly pulled her for an embrace as he said, "Of course, Kaoru. You don't have to be ashamed of anything… We just got carried away, **again. **Believe me Kaoru, it took me a **great** ton of control not to love you that moment, but… I just want to love you differently before we do that."

Kaoru nodded in understanding and said, "Sorry for making things harder for you."

"Oh, Kaoru… you just don't know how much harder you made it," Kenshin inwardly smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll behave myself from now on," Kaoru frowned with guilt apparent in her eyes.

Trying to lift Kaoru's guilt, Kenshin whispered in a husky voice with mischief in his eyes, "Well, don't behave too much, okay?" 

Kaoru blushed furiously at his comment and said while yawning, "I need to go to bed now, I suddenly feel so sleepy."

"You know… it's really cold in here with the heavy rain and all," Kenshin said, pretending to be shivering.

Kaoru saw right through his act and teased, "Oh well, that's what other people get for… aaiiieee!!!"

Kaoru's teasing was cut short when Kenshin grabbed her waist from behind and pulled her to the bed with him. He spooned Kaoru against him and whispered on her ear, "Now, isn't that better?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes and whacked him on the head, "Not yet baka!!! I haven't dressed yet!!!" She sat up her back facing Kenshin as she pulled back her shirt. She laid down beside him, shifting closer as she pulled his arms around her, "Now… let's sleep."

"Kaoru?"

"Hmmm…"

"Have I ever told you that I love you?"

"Yes, why?"

"Nothing…. Kaoru?"

"Hmmm…"

"I love you."

Kaoru smiled and turned her head. Kenshin raised his head up to catch Kaoru's lips as they brushed each other's lips gently.

"Kenshin?"

"Hmmm…"

"I love you, too. Don't ever leave me, okay?"

"I promise."****

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

Play Jitters.

**Thank you to all those who left a review and even those who didn't! ^_^**

Lizzie- Actually, I had finished three fics already. Click on my profile and check it out! Leave me a review, ok? =)

Takato Taikashi, Pyro Nynja- actually, I am also a sou/Misao FAN… they're my second fave couple!!! But Aoshi/Misao is the norm, right?

Omochi- Sano isn't dense in this chapter, is he? ::wink::

Macy- don't worry… I don't write lemons! ^_^

Lady Inu-Yasha- the play is on chapter 14 =)

Tsuki-sama- just mail me if the problem persists.

Chibigreenwizardmon- maybe sou-chan will get a ryu tsui sen

Midori-chan- this chap is for you. Thanks for all the help you have given me.

JML- as of now, I don't know.

Hatokirei- Oh no! Not the whip! Kenshin save me!

Marstanuki- I think a hickey is more like a dried blood.

Dementedchris, Raphie- I really wanted to use it so I made at chap.

Sakura Li, Shiari, Battousai Angel, Buuny, KuroNeko-Sama, Kamimura Kaoru- Thanks, next chap is on Friday.

Claria, Gypsy-chan, Ali-chan- Is this enough? ^_^

JK- I love rooftops, too but I can't climb ours. Hehehe. I do love the stars.

M@ry- I don't think Aoshi has much excuse to be to cold this time.

Aki, Susan- I want to take things really slow for now.

**Special Thanks to Hana-chan for editing this.**

Reviews, comments, suggestions, constructive criticisms, encouragements and the like are welcome! ^_^

**More reviews = Happy chibi-angel! **

**Go on push that button and inspire me!!**


	13. Play Jitters

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

The play was staring soon. Everybody is nervous, panic-stricken and hyper. The backstage of the theater was in a major commotion. Everybody was jostling around, talking, rehearsing and making final adjustments. Just then, Misao flung the door open.

"Minna!!! Dr. Genzai!!! Professor Fujita!!! We have a big problem!!!" Misao panted.

"What is it Misao?" Dr. Genzai asked worriedly.

"It's… it's… it's…"

"Spit it out weasel!!!" Fujita smirked.

"It's Shishio! He can't perform for the second fight scene!!!" Misao said in one breath.

"Whhaaattt!??" 

"Well, his girlfriend, Yumi, said that Shishio fell asleep on the sofa, with his cigarette on his finger. Go figure. He's at home now after getting his burns tended at the hospital. I don't think he can perform on stage… Unless, if you want a mummified assassin on stage," Misao said raising one eyebrow.

"I knew that Shishio was an **ahou**," Fujita sneered.

"That's alright, we'll just look for a replacement," Dr. Genzai said calmly.

"Who, then?" Misao asked.

"Aoshi Shinomori, come here." 

"Aoshi-sama!???" Misao asked, creasing her eyebrows because of deep thinking. _Something is not right… I feel it… No that's not it… it's **too** right. Aoshi wearing a white trench coat, fighting Himura. _Misao shook her head in frustration. _Stop it! I am not going to think like this anymore! This is crazy._

Aoshi approached Dr. Genzai and asked, "What is it sir."

"Makoto Shishio had an accident. The play is about to begin… since you are the stage manager, I assume you know his lines well," Dr. Genzai explained.

Aoshi remained as stoic as ever, yet he managed to nod. He walked towards the costumes. On the way there, he remember something so he turned around to ask, "Dr. Genzai?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I use my twin kodachi instead? I wield it better than a katana."

"That'll be fine. Just don't forget to tell Kenshin so that you can coordinate your scene," Dr. Genzai replied before going to the technical staff.

Aoshi nodded and left.

By now, Misao's face is unreadable, _Twin Kodachi…Oh no! Kaiten Kenbu Rurouken… I haven't actually seen them fight… but…fighting with Battousai _Misao started to walk towards Aoshi and then stopped _Noooo!!! This is crazy, I think I am on the verge of a nervous breakdown… breathe Misao, breathe. Yup, that's right. I'll just sit down and enjoy the show._

~~~~~

            "Chikuso!!!" Sano grumbled as he made the last minute tests for the lighting and sounds.

            "Ahou, what did you now?" Fujita smirked.

            "I didn't do anything wrong!" Sano said defensively as he tried to push some more buttons, which caused the whole theater to black-out. "Kuso!!!"

            Fujita shook his head and blew his cigarette smoke at Sano's face. He pushed a couple of buttons and clicked the main switch, "Ahou, you forgot to click this," He clicked another switch and the lights went back to normal.

            "Hmph! I knew that!" Sano said, crossing his arms.

~~~~~

            Meanwhile, Shiro, Okon and Omasu were assigned to welcome and usher the guests to their seats. They were wearing a blue onmitsu uniform designed by Megumi to set the milieu of the play. On the other hand, Toramaru was assigned to guard the door from gatecrashers. He wore a sumo uniform to flaunt his authority to those who dared.

            Okon and Omasu stood in front of the door and bowed their heads, "Welcome everyone… the house is now open." They opened the doors to the theater simultaneously as the crowd walked in. They assisted the audience to their proper seating. After an hour or so, when everyone is already in, they posted the **"FULL THEATER" **sign. Omasu was about to close the door when she heard rushing footsteps towards them.

            "Wait! Wait! Please don't close the door, yet," a woman in a sharp suit panted. The girl accompanying her also breathed heavily.

            Omasu looked at them with a sad face and replied, "Sorry, but the theater is already full. The next showing will be tomorrow."

            The young lady's face fell as she said, near to tears, "But we promised Kenshin that we'll watch him tonight! At his first live performance."

            "Oh!" Okon exclaimed. "Well, I'm Okon, and this is Omasu. If you're friends of Kenshin, then maybe we can sneak you in the back stage. Eto…"

            "Tae Seikihara," The older woman bowed.

            "Tsubame Sanjou," The little girl accompanying her smiled.

            "Well, then we have to be very discreet so that Prof. Fujita will not spot them," Shiro said from behind.

            Seeing vacant seats in the fifth row, the three led Kenshin's visitors there instead.

            "I hope this seat is okay for you," Omasu smiled.

            "Thank you very much," Tae smiled graciously.

            Tsubame was about to say something when someone caught her eye.

            "Okon! Omasu! Shiro! Dr. Genzai is looking for you!" Yahiko yelled feigning authority.

            The three nodded and went their way after waving goodbye to Tae and Tsubame.

            Yahiko saw Tsubame and found himself dumbfounded at the girl who held his heart. 

            "Yahiko-chan!" Tsubame called out, blushing.

            "Don't call me chan!!!" Yahiko suddenly burst out.

            "So…sorry! Sorry, Yahiko-kun," Tsubame said, hiding her flushed face with a fan.

            "Ano… sorry about that. Just arrived from Kyoto?" Yahiko asked pretending to be cool.

            Tsubame nodded and asked, "So are you watching the play too?"

            Yahiko grinned and nodded. 

            "Will you like to sit beside me?"

            Yahiko was caught off-guard and blushed furiously. He looked straight into Tsubame's eyes as he sat beside her. He stammered, "Th.. thank you."

~~~~~

            "Listen up everyone! There will be a slight change in the costumes!" Megumi announced as she dropped a large box. "Kenshin, Kaoru, here are your new costumes", she said as she handed both of them with separate paper bags. "Dr. Genzai told me to change the colors so that it would be more eye-catching to the audience. Now go and wear them so I can make the last-minute adjustments if necessary."

            Kaoru and Kenshin nodded as they accepted the bags. They went straight to the dressing room to change. As usual, Kenshin was the one who finished first. He went out of the dressing room wearing a pink gi and white hakama. He placed his sakabattou on his left hip as he waited patiently for Kaoru.

            Kaoru stepped outside wearing a yellow kimono with orange tints on the left shoulder that is printed with white flowers. It is matched with a green and purple striped obi tied in a red sash. Her hair was held up with a pink ribbon.

            "Kenshin! Kenshin!" she called out. 

            "He is already at the stage. The play is about to start. Didn't you hear my announcement?" Professor Fujita sneered.

            "Sorry, I was in the dressing room," Kaoru replied as she bowed her head down. She ran towards the stage to take her position. It was really dark on the stage but she knew the stage by heart already.

            The lights remained closed as the narrator said, "The play Battousai no Kokoro is about to begin. Please turn your cellular phones and pagers on silent mode." After a few seconds, she said in a melodramatic voice, "More than a hundred years ago, a man, known as the Hitokiri Battousai, served as a major catalyst for the Meiji Era. By the end of the Bakumatsu, he disappeared. This play is about the life and love of Battousai after the war. Watch it with an open heart to be able to fully comprehend the emotions portrayed in this play."

            The lights slowly opened and the two major characters slowly turned around. As they slowly took in the appearance of one another, their eyes widened at the sudden recognition. They continued to stare at each other with a stunned expression on their faces when a mysterious wind blew hard in their direction causing them to slightly shiver. They felt a deep rush enter their souls as they gradually felt themselves being transported to another time and place.

            "Kaoru-dono?"

            "Rurouni?"

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

**Matrices of Memories**

**Author's Notes:**

The play might be longer than I intended because aside from the play itself, I have to include the character's psyche… minna, I need your opinion again. Should I chop it into acts or should I squeeze it in one long chapter?

I didn't insert another chap because it will spoil the play for you. 

**For all my readers:** I am currently constructing a webpage for my fanfictions. I need your help. Will you rate my each of my fics from one to five, one for Waff and five for ULTRA, glucose overdose? I want to put a Waff Rating for each fic and since you are my readers, I think that it would be better for you to rate them. ^_^ thank you! I appreciate it very much!

Thank you to all those who read this fic and special thanks for those who left a review! It really inspires me!!

Chris- ::blushes:: I still can't believe I wrote this. I'll send you my part later, ok?

Oro101~ I loved your review! It really cracked me up! Hehehe…

Macy- hehehe. Actually, hana-chan also loved that line.

Lynne- ouch! Not only am I being whipped but I am stoned… with jelly beans! Hehehe… alright, here it is…

Gypsy-chan- thanks for all your help with my site! I really appreciate it!

Marstanuki- I am so SORRY. You already know why… thanks for the chap you dedicated to me. It really inspired me. I am so touched. Thanks for everything, too. I'll mail you soon! ^_^

Sync*in- good luck on your exams. Have you received the good luck card I sent you?

Kamimura Kaoru- thanks for the suggestions! 

Hatokirei- tied up to your what? Hmmm… ^_~ Kenshin is MINE! In my dreams, that is… hehehe…. Oh please not the whip! Anything but the whip! ITTTAAIII!!!!

Midori-chan- I've seen your updates, sorry, if I haven't read them yet. I'll do it as soon as I can. Actually, I am so excited! I just don't have the time yet.

KnK4ever- because of that… more waff to come!!!

Demon-Wolf- thank you for the compliment!

PyroNinja, Takato Taikashi- Actually, I am planning to write a Soujiro/Misao fic once I finish with all these. ^_^

Claria, Ming-chan, Sai, E-chan Hidaka, Aki, Seychella- alright, the next one will be on Friday.

Shiari- maybe I'll write one when I am old enough to read one. Hehehe.

Lily flower, Rei2- thanks for telling me, would you like me to mail you again next time?

Ali-chan- how was your finals? ^_^ Thanks for that! I'm glad I made you happy!

Hana Himura- I can't wait to read it! ^_^ Good luck on your exams!!!

Ayce Shade- each review I receive counts. It drives me to work harder and strive to make it better.

Bunny, KuroNeko-Sama, Jo-chan, JML, Sulky girl- I'm glad you liked the little lime teaser I had written!

Chibigreenwizardmoon, AnkaraStark, Evilcharsa, The Narrator- You'll see in the next chap!! ^_^ I'm glad you liked the moments I did with the other couples!

Susan- I have read the new parody you've posted! I love it! I'll post a review when I get the time, ok? I hope you don't mind. ^_^

JK- I sent you my reply on mail, have you received it? No need to hunt me! Here it is? By the way, what is Putonghua?

Special thanks to Hana-chan for pre-reading.

****

If you want me to email you for updates, leave your email add. ^_^

**Keep the reviews coming!!! Please leave a review and inspire me!!!**

****

**My site is almost finished!! I just need your ratings… **

**Visit me atwww.geocities.com/chibi_angelica/kkindulgence.html Tell me what you think, okay?**


	14. Matrices of Memories

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Matrices of Memories**

**Battousai no Kokoro Act 1- Heart of Sword: To Protect the One I Love.**

**Author's Notes: **the a/n in the beginning of the chapter seems weird, but it is really important that you read this. As of the moment you are reading this, Sano, Megumi, Aoshi, Misao, Yahiko and Tsubame still has no idea of their past life as presented in the previous chapters. They may have had dreams, incoherent flashes, unexplainable memories but they are just that. They haven't found any logical reason for those so they shook them off as plain insanity. 

Take note: The characters won't be enlightened at the same time. Different scenes will trigger different reactions from each character.

_Kaoru-dono?_

_Rurouni?_

_~~~~~_

Megumi and Misao sat beside each other on the front row as the curtain unfolds. They were watching the expressions playing on the lead character's eyes as they stood to face each other in shock.

~~~~~

Back on the stage, Kaoru felt her knees grew weak as the images that kept coming and going in her mind suddenly bombarded her that second. She paled when she dawned in the realization, _It's him… Kenshin is the man in my dreams… Pink gi and white hakama… I remember it all now. _She slowly took steps towards Kenshin when she felt someone hit her right shoulder with a sheathed katana. 

Gohei Hiruma, the man who played as her assaulter, lifted her up, holding her kimono as he said his practiced lines. Kaoru stared at him in confusion for she cannot hear him say anything. All she can hear is the rapid beating of her heart as sweat dropped from her forehead.

~~~~~

Meanwhile, Kenshin felt his heart shatter as his dreams slowly made sense to him. He held up his hand in front of his eyes and stared at it guiltily, imagining blood pouring from it. Not his blood. Blood of those he killed. The closed his eyes, _Oh God! I am him… I am really him… the Hitokiri Battousai… _When he opened his eyes once more, he was surprised to see a man harassing Kaoru. He said in an icy voice, "Remove that hand de gozaru yo!"

Hiruma looked at him wide-eyed in confusion, _That's not written in the script… Why isn't he following the script? Think fast… I'll just play along._ He said shakily, "… Red hair, cross-shaped scar on his cheek… This man …"

Kenshin rested his sakabattou on his left shoulder and said, "I forgot to mention one thing. The swordmanship of the Battousai the Manslayer is neither Kamiya Kasshin Ryu or any original sword style you use. He used Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, an ultra-sonic killer style that is used to slay anyone unless used with a sword like this."

~~~~

            Standing alone inside the technical room, Sano stared at the drama unfolding before him, "Chikuso! Kenshin is really getting into the role… I wonder if…" _Nah…_

~~~~

Hiruma rubbed his chin and said, "Interesting…." Lounging forward, he yelled, "Die Battousai!!!!"

Leaping up in the air, Kenshin swiftly dodged Hiruma's attack as he lunged down on him hitting him.

~~~~

Sano dropped the fishbone he was chewing when a dream he had weeks ago replayed itself more vividly before his  eyes.

_"Zanza…"_

_"The fight isn't over, not by a long shot… Let's finish this fight, Mr. Fucking Ishinshishi!"_

_"Fine, let's finish this fight…"_

He snapped his eyes open and mumbled, "That's… that's…."

~~~~~

"… Ryu Tsui Sen," Yahiko whispered in the middle of the theater as he gawked at the scene.  _Huh? How did I know that? I haven't even watched Kenshin train, but… I'm sure of it… it's a Ryu Tsui Sen._

"You were saying something? Yahiko-kun?" Tsubame asked, glancing at Yahiko.

"Nothing…" _I'm not mistaken…_

~~~~~

Hiruma laid on the floor defeated. Kenshin looked towards Kaoru and gave her a half smile, "Sorry, Kaoru-dono. I didn't mean to hide it from you. It's just that I didn't want to tell you if it wasn't necessary." Turning around he said, "Well.. take care…"

"…Baka! I'm not saying I want Battousai to stay. I want to rurouni to sta— If you insist on going… at least tell me your name." 

"Kenshin… Kenshin Himura," he said smiling at her.

Kaoru gave an audible sigh and croaked, "Aren't you going your way?"

"I'm a little tired of wandering, though I don't know when I'll wander again…" Hearing Kenshin's voice, Kaoru's smile widened. She turned around to face him then the lights went out.

~~~~~

From the audience, Megumi nudged Misao and whispered, "Hey Misao, did they change the script again?"

Misao shrugged and looked dumbfounded, "I really don't know… all I know is that they made slight changes in the villains."

Megumi smirked and said, "That wolf is so fickle! He even made me change the costumes of the characters. Oh well, this play might have a surprise in store for us after all."

Misao was about to say something to Megumi but the stage slowly lit up showing a man dragging another wounded man. They were being chased by a group wearing Shinsengumi uniforms.

Upon seeing them, the man panicked as he tried to ran away from them. Hiding in the shadows, Kenshin said to them in a low voice, "Don't worry, they're mine."

Kenshin lounged at the Shinsemgumi and attacked them in swift, agile movements. Soon, they were all lying on the floor knocked out. Only one of them remained standing. His face remained expressionless as he said, "Nice to meet you again, Himura-san. You're Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu has much improved." He smiled at his opponent to show his calmness as he unsheathed his katana. He was about to run towards the legendary Hitokiri when a hand grasped him on the shoulder. 

"Okita-kun, I ask you to sit this one out."

~~~~~

            Misao clasped her hand on her mouth in shocked, "I can't believe it! Professor Fujita dressed up as a Shinsengumi and went on stage!!!!"

            Megumi shared the same expression as she mentally noted her speculation… _That man had always adored Saitoh Hajime… Could it be that he gave the role to his son… so he can take over at the last minute._

~~~~~

"Teme!" Sano yelled as he banged his fist on the table. By know, most of Sano's memories were already vivid, giving him an advantageous insight of the situation. _Fujita got it all figured out! That wolf! Now he won't let his son fight because he knows that Kenshin is transported back to the Meiji! Chikuso!!! Does he know, too? _

~~~~

Souji looked at his father quizzically but he made way, trusting his father enough and not letting his puzzlement ruin the play. He tried to act naturally and said, "Don't worry about me. I am the Shinsengumi First Division Captain."

Fujita looked at him in a manner his son can't refuse and said with must authority, "You're still in no condition to fight."

Souji nodded and took steps back.

Kenshin looked at the scene before him with an intense glare.

Fujita took an offensive stance and said, "I, Hajime Saitoh, the Shinsengumi Third Division Captain, will kill you…. Die Battousai!!!!"

Both rushed towards each other as the lights slowly faded. The only sound, which could be heard, was the clanging of the swords.

~~~~~

Dr. Genzai approached Kenshin on the backstage and asked him, "Kenshin, are you alright?"

Kenshin continued to stare into space, unaware of his surroundings.

Fujita exhaled his smoke from behind and said, "Don't bother talking to him, Dr. Genzai. Looks like our Battousai had gone schizophrenic and does everything on his own.

"But…." Dr. Genzai stammered.

"I think our internalization session was too intense for him. He's now feels that he's truly in the Meiji and that he's truly Battousai. Don't mind him as long as everything turns out fine."

Dr. Genzai was very skeptical about Fujita's explanation but he decided to let it pass and just ask Kenshin himself after the play.

Fujita inhaled deep in his cigarette as he smirked, _He is definitely Battousai… no… he **was** Battousai… My hunch is right._

~~~~~

Sanosuke grinned from the technical room and said, "It's time!" Pressing a couple of buttons, he made a beautiful and almost surreal visual effects of dancing fireflies on the stage.

As the stage slowly lit up, it revealed the river setting, which the scene took place. Kaoru sat on the middle of a log as she stared blankly at the sight in front of her. When she heard shuffling noises, she turned around. When she saw Kenshin with a grim expression on his face, she stood up and faced him.

He said, "I'm going back to Kyoto."

"Kyoto…" Kaoru whispered. She asked sadly, "When you go, will you return to the Kenshin of ten years ago?"

"I don't know… Over ten years, I thought I had put away Battousai but fighting Saitoh made me realize that the Hitokiri was still living deep inside of me."

Kaoru fisted her hands as she fought back the tears forming in her eyes. _I wouldn't give up. I won't give up Kenshin. _She raised her voice a little louder as she reasoned, "But you could get rid of him even though you came close to become Battousai… Kenshin will always be Kenshin… A rurouni who doesn't kill!!!"

Kenshin walked closer to her and said calmly, yet no matter how he tried to hide his feelings, deep sadness could still be traced in his voice, "If I stay here, I'll put you all in danger and slowly become the Battousai again, loss by loss." He paused for a moment and looked straight into her eyes, "When I met you the first time, you told me that you don't care about my past... I was so happy. I thought I could live a normal life with you and just be a samurai." Closing the distance between them, he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her for a tight embrace. He felt his heart sank at that moment. His mind was in turmoil because he didn't want to leave this kenjutsu instructor that he had learned to love. However, he had already made up his mind that he will not endanger her. Slowly, he whispered into her ears. "Thank you so much. I am a rurouni… I am going to return to my journey. Sayonara."

Hearing him say that broke the dam that was holding Kaoru's tears. She closed her eyes as silent tears fell. For what she thought was the last time, she inhaled Kenshin's scent as she relished her last moment with the rurouni who owned her heart. She wanted to reason with him again but the words won't come out of her mouth. She had lost all energy. Finally, Kenshin let her go and walked away. She just managed to whisper, "Ken… shin," as she fell to her knees, breaking down and cried. With that, the lights went out and a soft musical was played in the background.

~~~~~

            Tsubame observed the scene being acted out closely, "Yahiko-kun! Kenshin and Kaoru are really good actors, aren't they?"

            Yahiko stuttered, not getting his eyes off the couple on the stage, "Ano… Tsubame… I don't think they are acting anymore…"

~~~~~

****The first act of the play had just finished. We have a fifteen-minute interval before the second act begins. We would like to request order among the audience in this short span of time. Thank you.****

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

**Revelations**

**Author's Notes:**

You might think that this is a bad version of anime… sorry. The dialogues are copied from anime because they represent their past lives… Like I said, memories sometimes tend to be incoherent so expect that the scenes of the play won't follow their traditional order. I chose these scenes meticulously so that they would still flow naturally for the regular viewer, yet significant enough for the other main characters i.e. Sano, Megumi, Aoshi, Misao, Tsubame, Yahiko.

Questions? Clarifications? Post them and I'll gladly answer them.****

**Thank you for all those who read my fic and special thanks to those who left a review.**

Sorry if I can't write individual responses this time! I am so busy and I don't want to delay the update! ^_^

Hana-chan, Onna, Hatokirei, Kuroneko-sama, Javiera, Macy, Yukina-chan, Finn, (), Aki, Kamimura Kaoru, Susan, Ayce Shade, Marstanuki, sync*in, Bouuncyball,Tan Kimiko, Chris, Ming-chan, Demon-wolf, JML, Takato Taikashi, Battousai angel, Chibigreenwizrdmoon

Oro101- thank you for the mini-one-shot-review you gave me! I was laughing so hard at that!!! Thanks! It cheered me on!

Midori- thanks so much for the sou-misao fic you are going to write for me!! I can't wait!!! I know that it will be soooo beautifully written. Thank you. ::bows down::

**Special thanks to Hana-chan for pre-reading! **

****

**When I made the announcement about the site, Geocities was off. I think it is okay now so please visit my site and tell me what you think! ^_^ www.geocities.com/chibi_angelica/kkindulgence.**

**Thank you for the 300++ reviews! I am going to write a one-shot dedicated to all my reviewers as requested by chris-chan! Thank you minna! You drive me!**

**More reviews = Happy Chibi-angel = Faster Chapters!**

**Go on push that button and make Chibi-angel happy!**


	15. Revelations

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**Revelations**

**Battousai no Kokoro Act II- A Heart to Return Home To**

**** We would like everybody to please settle down. The play is about to resume in 2 minutes. Please take your seats and enjoy the show. ****

The spotlights had slowly illuminated the stage, showing a library. Kenshin stood on one end, seemingly waiting for something to happen. Out of the dark corners, a figure slowly showed. 

Aoshi took his cue and looked grimly at Kenshin. Looking into his opponent's eyes, whatever dreams that seemed obscured to him ever since he was a child suddenly became clear to him. His face hardened as he said icily, "Let's go Battousai."

~~~~~

Sano couldn't believe his eyes, "Chikuso! I know that scene… I know it by heart. I was there. I was with them!!! What the hell is happening in here!!!" Closing his eyes, he slowly put the pieces together, _We left Saitoh to fight Usui and we ran off to the Tenken's room. I was carrying Yumi. The Aoiya was in trouble and then, on the way, Kenshin felt his kenki. Aoshi…Risking everything for this last fight. Could it be that Aoshi also remembered? What if… what if he's not aware that he's just acting out on a play. Chikuso! They might really hurt each other!" _ Sano slammed his fist on the wooden stool causing it to crumble into dust. He took a deep breath as he nodded to himself with his new resolve. To intervene with their fight and save them both from much harm. He was about to leave the room when the door flung open.

~~~~~

Meanwhile, sweat was forming on Megumi's face as she saw a sight she dreaded once in her past lifetime. She barely whispered, "Aoshi Shinomori." Shivers ran through her spine as she closed her eyes, _Aoshi… The Onniwabanshu… Takeda Kanryu… Opium…_

_"Ken-san, everyone, I'm happy to have friends like you. Thank you." With that, I raised my dagger to claim my life but then a hand stopped me …Sanosuke!_

Neglecting all rational thought, she stood up from her seat and ran towards the technical room. She flung the door open and threw her arms around the surprised Sanosuke, crying.

Sanosuke had forgotten his earlier resolve as he melted in Megumi's arms. He gently stroked Megumi's back and whispered consoling words to her. He looked back at the stage, _Damn! Looks like I am not the only one affected by this play. Could it be that we are all slowly starting to gain our past memory?_

~~~~~

Misao paled at the sight before her. _Aoshi-sama…_Shaking out of her trance she heard Kenshin say, "I promised Misao-dono I'd bring back the Onniwabanshu's Aoshi." Hearing her name, Misao closed her eyes and creased her forehead, trying really hard to understand the situation or even remember something. Anything. _Nothing!!! _Misao shook her head in frustration. When she suddenly heard a banging on the stage, she snapped her eyes open. There she saw that Kenshin was wounded in his right shoulder and right thigh and was breathing heavily. 

Aoshi lounged towards his opponent for another attack, which Kenshin easily dodged. 

Taking an offensive stance, Kenshin yelled, "Ryu Kan Sen!" Expecting his sakabattou to connect, he was so shocked when Aoshi blocked his attack with one of his kodachis. 

Using with his free arm, Aoshi elbowed the surprised swordsman.

**~~~~~~**

            Fujita smirked as he watched the scene from the side, _Hmph! So this is what happened while I fought Usui. I always knew that Battousai was a softie. What a waste! He had allowed that kid to beat him. _Fujita exhaled his cigarette smoke and allowed his eyes to rove around the audience. His eye caught a stunned individual causing his smirk to grow, _I guess that weasel-girl is also getting her memories back. Better keep an eye on her before she does something stupid._

~~~~~

Back at the stage, Aoshi took off his white trench coat and opened his top, revealing his battle and training scars. He glared at Kenshin with his ice blue eyes and said with neither arrogance nor fear, "I have come to beat the deadliest swordsman, the legendary Hitokiri Battousai. My men cannot rest until I have killed Battousai and taken his title of the strongest. The Onniwabanshu will forever be remembered as the mightiest warrior of this era." He paused for a while and continued using a more challenging voice, "Stand up Battousai. I am going to beat you and be known as the strongest fighter. Only then, can I look death in the face as Okashira of the Onniwabanshu and finish this business. So Battousai, reverse your sakabattou and fight me the right way."

Kenshin looked at him straight in the eye and used his sakabattou for support as he stood up, "After you have your title, what will you have left? Aoshi, did you think about that before the fight? Misao-dono, Okina-dono, Hannya, Shikijo, Beshimi, Hyottoko… everyone of them wouldn't expect you to die."

**~~~~~**

Suddenly, the images Misao was struggling so much to remember, flooded her mind. _Shikijo, Beshimi, Hyottoko, Hannya… Hannya-kun… You told me Aoshi-sama was returning to me. _Tears began to fall from her eyes when a vivid memory returned to her. _Okina…_

_"I couldn't stop him. Please Himura-kun… Please kill Aoshi with your own hands."_

_"…I'll bring Aoshi back."_

            _Aoshi-sama, _Misao thought bitterly as she allowed her tears to fall. Little by little, her memory is coming back to her.            

~~~~~

"As you wish, I'll keep my promise. From now on, I'm fighting my hardest. But your opponent will be Kenshin Himura."

"Let's go Battousai."

"Onniwabanshu original Kodachi Nitou Ryu Gokou Juji"

"Ryu Sho Sen!!" Kenshin yelled as he dodged Aoshi's attack. Leaping through the air, he cried "Ryu Tsui Sen!!"

~~~~~****

Yahiko closed his eyes as he recalled that day… his promise to Kenshin that he'll protect the Aoiya. He squirmed in his seat as he felt the pain from that fight wrench his body. _Ryu Tsui Sen… Aoiya… Kamtari… Iwambo… Hennya… That's it! I beat that bat man with an imitation of a Ryu Tsui Sen!!! _Yahiko opened his eyes with a renewed feeling of satisfaction as he remembered all those days when he fought as a junior Tokyo samurai— days when he had made Kenshin proud.

~~~~~

"And whatever you do to me, your friends are still dead." Kenshin said calmly. 

Aoshi drew his katana, which Kenshin gripped with his left hand causing blood to ooze from it. Not leaving his eyes from Aoshi, he reasoned, "Aoshi, open your eyes. Misao-dono is now the Onniwabanshu's Okashira. Protecting Kyoto and the Onniwabanchu means so much to her because doing the job was meant for you."

Misao closed her eyes as she recalled that day when she had declared herself the Okashira to protect Kyoto from Shishio's plot to burn down the city. Hearing the clicking of hilts, Misao opened her eyes. Her gaze widened when she saw Aoshi flipped his twin kodachi. He said, "Win or lose, there will be no repercussion."

"Yes, this will be our final fight." Kenshin replied

"To win this fight…"

"..I'll do my best," Kenshin finished as he positioned himself in a Battou-jutsu stance. 

Misao gripped the handle of her chair more tightly as she waited for the inevitable. She whispered, "Aoshi-sama is going to use Kaiten Kenbu Rukuren." 

Less than a blink of an eye, both rushed towards each other. The only sound that could be heard was the clanging of swords and Kenshin's battle cry, "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Succession Technique!!!"

Aoshi fell to the stage and whispered to himself, "Sorry Hannya, Shikijo, Beshimi. Hyottoko."

Unable to contain herself, she shrieked, "NNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!! Aoshi-sama!" Using her hidden onmitsu skills she jumped up the stage just as the light faded.

~~~~~

The next scene was set on the streets of Tokyo. The background music was a rendition of the song Angel by Sarah Mclauchlin. A piano played its tune while accompanied by the soulful voice of one of the students. 

_Spend all your time waiting, for that second chance_

_For the break that will make it okay_

_There's always some reason_

_To feel not good enough_

_And its hard at the end of the day_

The lights slowly opened and the spotlight focused on Kaoru. She was lying on a futon, apparently crying for the loss of her love. She was staring blankly into space as tears fell silently from her eyes.

_I need some distraction_

_Or a beautiful release_

_Memories seep through my veins_

_~~~~~_

Tsubame held her hand to her mouth and gasped, "That was the time when Kenshin-san left her to help in the continental war." She glanced at Tae who held the same expression as her.

_~~~~~_

_Let me be empty or weightless and maybe_

_I'll find some peace tonight_

Even in her weakened condition, Kaoru struggled to stand up as she roamed around the stage. As she reached the corner, another spotlight opened and focused on a battered and struggling Kenshin. He fought to stay on his feet as he walked towards Kaoru. Kaoru, mixed with love and happiness, met her beloved halfway.

_In the arms of the angel_

_Fly away from here_

_From this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie_

Unable to stand up straight anymore, he collapsed into Kaoru's arms and said in a weak and groggy voice, "Tadaima."

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find, some comfort here._

"Okaeri nasai," Kaoru said as she embraced Kenshin, pouring out all her love. Then she whispered only for Kenshin to hear, "…Shinta."

The lights faded and the curtains closed.

The audience, totally unaware of the true to life drama unfolding before their eyes, stood up and gave the scene a standing ovation. All except… Tae, Tsubame, Yahiko, Sano and Megumi, who held a blank expression as unnoticed tears fell.

**~~~~~**

After that last scene, Kaoru felt the same breeze bite her skin. When the curtains opened again, she was alone. He mind screamed in panic, _Kkkkeeennnnsssshiiinnn!!!!_

**Author's Notes:**

Whew! I am really glad I had finished with the play… these two chapters are the hardest scene to write. I had to think really hard to choose the best scenes. I watched the series all over again and take down the dialogues. I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing… it's just that it's important for me to write their individual reactions to each scene that for them are important.****

**Thank you to all those who read my fic and special thanks to those who left a review!**

Aki- I have a plan for that. ^_^ I'll inform you soon!

Shin-chan- sorry but some characters didn't appear. In any case. Thanks!

Lilyflower, AkalSaris, ArtemisMoon- thanks for the compliment! I'll keep that in mind when I need inspiration.

Macy- at least with the treatment Megumi gave him, I thinkhe is glad to be behind the scene, don't you think?

Sync*in –sorry if nothing significant happened during the interval. I wanted to proceed with the play. Besides, it was only about 5-10 minutes.

Gypsy-chan- thanks you very much! I owe you a lot! 

Oro101- why don't you post a fanfics… you seem to be very good in writing. I mean, I feel as if I am reading a parody when I am reading your review. Thanks for that. It cheers me on. In case you do, mail me, I want to be the first to review.

Dementedchris- hehehe… as usual a wonderful constructive review from my favorite lit friend! ^_^ 

LittleDargon5- thanks for that!! ^_^

KnK4ever- thanks for that constructive review.

Nightingale- I am glad I changed your mind regarding reincarnation fics.

Jo-chan, Demon-wolf- don't worry, I won't stop writing as long as you keep on reviewing.

Battousai angel- yup! Not just déjà vu. They are reliving it again! =)

Chibigreenwizardmoon- hope this answers your question.

E-chan Hidaka- thanks for that lovely line from that song. ^_^

KuroNeko-Sama- well believe it or not, I used to act on plays that is why I have a good idea on how it goes.

Marta- I know… I almost cried when I watched that. 

Hatokirei- thanks for not taking out your whip this time. ^_^::

Bunny- thanks! I love your fic more and more, too.

Hana-chan- thanks! You were the one who encouraged me to post this in the first place. ::hugs::

JML- thanks… sorry if there is no jinchuu arc here. you'll know why soon enough.

M@ry- thanks for the spell check!

JK- what is putonghua?

Midori- hope this suffices for the a/m!

Marstanuki- one my fave episodes is the first one, too/. ^_^

Shiari, Tan Kimiko- thank you! I really love the reviews! It keeps me going!

AnkaraStark, Onna- thanks! Hope  this chap didn't disappoint you.

Kitsunegirl- I'm sorry if you think that the play is cheesy angst however, this is really important for the fic. I want to draw out their characters slowly. Everything serves its purpose.

Susan- thanks! I really thought about which scenes to choose and I ordered them in such a way that even the viewers of the way would think that it is logical.

**Special thanks to the beautiful Hana-chan for pre-reading!**

_For those who want to exchange banners with my site, just email me at chibi_angelica@yahoo.com_****

**To all the reviewers, I love you soooo much! Thank you for all the encouragement. I had written a one-shot dedicated to you. It is entitled 'The Poetry of Flowers'. Leave me a review ok?**

**More reviews = Happy Chibi-angel = Faster Chappies!**

**Go on, push that button!**


	16. Confusion to love or not to love

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**Confusion… To Love or Not to Love **

Kenshin ran as fast as he could after the curtains had closed. _I need to get out of here… _He exited the theater through the back door and ran towards the park. He kept on running and running to wherever his feet will take him. Stopping to catch his breath, he let out a loud cry, "Aaaaarrrrrgghhhhh!!!!!" as he burst into tears. _Why is this happening?!_

His breathing was shallow as he felt his heart literally aching. He needed to find a quiet place. A sanctuary or any place where he could think. He turned around, shocked as he found himself standing beside an all too familiar riverbank. Feeling his heart shatter once again, he fell on his knees. 

            _Why does fate seem to play tricks on me? No wonder there was an immediate attraction between Kaoru and I… our love ended before it even began!!! Such an irony! Why am I remembering all these? Is it because it is a sign… a warning maybe… that our love is not meant to be. _Kenshin shook his head in utter frustration as he continued, _But I love her… I really love her! Even when I was acting in the play, I could feel my heart aching for her. Is that all that happened? I saved her… I left her and when I finally returned… I died? I am so confused!!! Does that mean that Aoshi was the one who killed me? It's possible because of the coldness he always show when he's around, but I thought that it was normal… that he is really like that. _Kenshin sighed. _Is this everything that I am supposed to remember? If this is it, then why am I still confused? Why is my head still filled with questions? I feel that there are more… that there are more important things that I should remember… but what?_

~~~~~

            Kaoru's lips were quivering as she looked around the stage, searching for Kenshin. Trying to keep her composure, she stood up and gave the audience a bow.

            The audience roared their appreciation as they threw flowers to the stage.

            As soon as the curtains closed again, Kaoru rushed frantically off the stage but she was held back by Professor Fujita. He grabbed Kaoru's arm and glared at her, "Where do you think you're going? The _curtain call _is not over yet."

            Kaoru jerked her arm off and sneered, "Let go of me, Saitoh!!!"

            Professor Fujita was shocked at her sudden outburst as he watched her ran out of the theater. _Che! I guess that tanuki stubbornness will never wear off whatever persona she portrays._

~~~~~

Meanwhile, at the backstage, Misao cradled Aoshi's head on her lap as she stroked his hair. _Aoshi-sama… please be okay… why did this have to happen? Now, the pain you held before has returned…I knew it! I had a bad feeling about your fight with Himura. Aoshi-sama… does this mean that your love for me will go back to the sisterly affection you showed me before?  _

Aoshi slowly regained consciousness as fat drops of water fell on his cheeks. He opened his eyes and saw glassy blue-green eyes staring at him with much worry and sadness. He whispered as he held up his hand to reach her cheek, "…Misao."

"Aoshi-sama! You're alright!!!" Misao exclaimed, pulling him up for an embrace. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she said, "Aoshi-sama!! Do you remember everything now?"

Shaking his head, he said, "No, most of my memory has returned but I don't know if that's everything already." Aoshi used his arm for support as he sat up straight, facing Misao. He tucked a stray her on her ear and cupped her face, "Misao, why are we back to Aoshi-sama? I thought we have already talked about it."

"But Aoshi-sama…" Misao protested.

"Misao, we're not in the Meiji anymore." Aoshi said as he pressed a tender kiss on her nose.

Misao sighed of relief and smiled while fluttering her eyes at him, "I know… But I guess, I love you the same" She placed her hand on the back of his neck as she pulled him down for a kiss. She murmured, "… maybe even more."

            Aoshi smiled sincerely at this and whispered in between the kisses, "I'm glad we were given this second chance."

~~~~~

            "Tori-chan…"Megumi sobbed on Sanosuke's chest. "I am so confused… it's like the more I remember, the more things get mixed up."

            "Shhush kitsune-chan, we don't really need to understand things, we just need to feel things," Sano said as he took Megumi's hand and placed it on top of his heart. He hugged her tightly and whispered into her ear, "Megumi, whatever happened that time… even if we don't understand it… even if we never even remembered them, my feelings won't change… I love you."

            "Really?" Megumi pulled back to look into his eyes, "Even if we went our own ways after the Enishi incident?"

            "Really. You know what?" Sano asked with mischief in his eyes. "It made me desire you even more now," he said as he pressed a hard and passionate kiss on Megumi's lips.

            Megumi surrendered to the sensation and warmth that Sano provided as she responded to his kiss with all the love that she hasn't given him on their past life. To make themselves more comfortable, Megumi pulled Sano down on their floor as they continued their show of affection.

            Sano grinned at Megumi's boldness as he allowed himself to be led by her. Snapping back to reality, he remembered that the play had just finished so he reached his hand up the controls to open the _house_ lights as he slowly laid down on top of Megumi.

~~~~~

            When the _house_ lights were finally turned on, Yahiko held Tsubame's hand and said, "Tsubame, let's talk to Sano and Megumi."

            Tsubame blushed at his sudden boldness as she nodded.

Yahiko tightened his grip on her hand as he led the way towards the technical room. Tsubame waved at Tae for permission and Tae nodded as she slumped to her seat, waiting until all the information that bombarded her had sunk in.

            Before opening the door to the technical room, Tsubame tugged Yahiko's hand causing him to stop. Yahiko turned around and asked, "Is there anything wrong, Tsubame-chan?"

            Tsubame shook her head and smiled shyly at Yahiko. She  blushed as she pulled him close for a kiss.

            Yahiko's face heated up, surprised at Tsubame's audacity. 

            Tsubame pulled away almost instantly, causing Yahiko to frown. She blushed, "Sorry Yahiko-kun… I didn't know what came over me.

            Yahiko gave her a cocky grin and said, "Why are you so embarrassed for? We used to do that all the time." Yahiko placed his arms around Tsubame as he pulled her over for a kiss.

            Tsubame blushed even more as she pulled away, breathing heavily, "Yahiko-kun…"

            "Tsubame-chan," he said holding her hand. "I'm sorry… but I think we need to clear things up with the others… can we talk about us later?"

            Tsubame nodded while smiling.

            Turning around, Yahiko slammed the door open, surprising Sano and Megumi, who were in the middle of a steamy session. Sano and Megumi jumped apart upon seeing the two enter the room.

            "Teme! Don't you know how to knock!?" Sanosuke growled.

"We're in the middle of this _crisis_ and all that you can think about is gratifying your libido? Sano, what the hell is going on!?" Yahiko demanded.

            "Chikuso! You're asking me? How should I know!!" Sano yelled back.

            Tsubame took steps back as she muttered, "Kowaii."

            Megumi stood up and slapped the two men as she approached Tsubame, "Stupid men! You're scaring Tsubame. You don't need to point fingers because I am sure that none of us has even the slighted idea of _why_ is this happening. Why don't we look for the others so that we could talk about this and sort our memory. If I am not mistaken, most of us still feel confused." She looked at everybody for approval.

            Everybody nodded.

            Flipping her hair, she said authoritatively, "Well then, let's meet them at the stage so we can talk." Megumi started walking to the front part of the theater. The others looked at each other quizzically but decided to follow Megumi. 

~~~~~

Kaoru ran out of the theater and searched the whole town anxiously for Kenshin. Hours had passed, her eyes were sore because of so much crying and her feet were tired because of so much running. She had no plans of stopping but, on her way back to the theater to ask her friends, she stumbled on a pit, twisting her ankle. She bit her lip to prevent herself from crying out in pain. _Just my luck! Kenshin, where are you now?_ She looked up the sky as she felt warm tears spill from her eyes again. _Kenshin, why did you leave me? Why do you always leave me? Don't you love me enough to stay?_

~~~~~

_Sorry, Kaoru… I love you **too** much… that's why I can't stay… _Kenshin sighed as looked up the sky. _Kaoru… love, even if I do leave, we'll always be under the same stars… so… I guess, we're never really too far apart, ne?_ He thought as a consolation for himself. With a heavy heart, he stood up from his seat. He closed his eyes, trying to savor Kaor'us smile but what he saw was a picture of Kaoru's crying face, _I'm sorry Kaoru… I won't let myself hurt you the way I did before. Forgive me…_

~~~~~

            Kenshin opened the door to Kaoru's town house, wary of anybody's presence. Upon the confirmation that the house was empty, Kenshin went straight to his room to pack his clothes. When he had finally finished, he stopped in front of the door to look around his _home_. He caught sight of Kaoru's picture frames on the side tables. _Sorry, Kaoru… I just want something tangible to remember you by…_Kenshin lifted the frame and held it to his heart. Shaking his head, he said to himself, "No, I don't need this as a reminder. You'll always be in my heart, Kaoru, wherever I go, whatever lifetime we are in." Before returning the frame on its place, he tenderly kissed Kaoru's lips and whispered, "Goodbye, love." He took a letter he wrote a while ago and left it on the table under her frame. After that, he let out a deep sigh and walked out of the door.

            Kenshin had already rounded the corner when the cab Kaoru hired stopped in front of her house. Seeing that all of the lights inside her house were still turned off, Kaoru panicked. She dragged her swollen ankle as she ran awkwardly towards her house. Slamming the door open, her face paled as her heart started beating rapidly, _Empty. _As if letting it all sink in, she stared into space. After a few seconds, she gave in to instinct as she rushed towards Kenshin's room. She slammed his closet doors open. 

            "Empty," she whispered to herself as she felt her heart burning. She couldn't believe her eyes so she closed them and held out her hand to feel if her eyes were just playing tricks on her. _It's truly empty. _Her knees gave up on her as she fell on the floor. She clutched her chest because of so much heartache but not a tear fell from her eyes. The pain inflicted on her was so great that she just felt numb. Numb and devastatingly empty. __

            She closed her eyes once again and traced Kenshin's features in the air using her fingers, "Kenshin, why did you leave me again? You promised me you won't leave. You promised…"

            She opened her eyes, allowing the despair to embrace her. She crawled towards the corner of the room as she pulled the blanket and wrapped it around her. She sat on the corner, hugging her knees while she stared out the bedroom window. She took a deep breath, only to have Kenshin's scent overwhelm her senses. She said sadly, "Oh Kenshin! You even smell the same as before. You never change, don't you?" She closed her eyes to prevent her tears to gush as she whispered in a forced cheerful tone, "You never changed, love. Until now, you still left me." She hugged her knees tighter. Unable to hold back feelings of love, sorrow, emptiness and despair, she broke down. _Ken… shin. I love you so much! If only you know… Kenshin? Does this mean that the signs are right… That our love is not meant to be. If this is the right thing… why do I feel as if I am not living anymore… like I am just merely existing because I have lost you. I have lost my heart. Why did this have to happen?!! We were so happy already without this memories coming back to us! Kenshin… I love you… _Kaoru moaned in pain as she continued to sob forcefully. She could hardly breathe because of so much heartache but she can't compel herself to stop crying. _Why do you have to leave me? Past is past Kenshin… this is the present!!! Ugh! Why did I have to love you so much if we were meant to be apart… Why?_

~~~~~~

            In the middle of the night, Kaoru woke up, feeling sore all over her body. She crawled on top of Kenshin's bed to prepare herself for sleep. Before finally succumbing to slumber, she wrapped the blanket all over her body, trying to seek comfort for her lost love.

**Author's Notes:**

The next couple of chapters will be focused on Kenshin and Kaoru's love.

Everyone is asking about the Jinchuu arc. I didn't forget about it. I left it out on purpose. Please bear with me and you'll know soon enough. I am still thinking about my next move. ^_^

**Special thanks to all those who left a review! I love you guys!**

Claria- oh my, that is sooo sweet!

Omochi- I also hate that, which is exactly why I pretend that its just an angsty fanfics.

Oro101- OMG! I was so gaping when I read your review! That is the longest review I had read in history! It'll go in the record! You rock Oro-dono!

DFourthHorseman- thanks for the wonderful compliment and suggestion! ^_^ I really appreciate it. Actually, this fic is about how they will  find out about their past life. It can't really affect them until they find out, right? But in a way, it had already affected them by strengthening their bonds. About using the past to develop the story, I am currently working on that. Keepp on reading! ^_^

Bunny- thanks for that! I, too, can't wait for your update! 

M@ry-  basically, it ended like that. The way my last scene was. Sob! sob!

Takato Taikashi- I have a plan for Jinchuu arc.

Shin-chan, Manina, Rei2- you got it!

Saiera- thanks I was kindda worried that it might be confusing.

ArtemisMoon- I am glad you see right through me. That was my exact purpose why I chose them.

Hatokirei, Marta- I hope this chap answers your question.

E-chan- sob! I really love that song!

Hana-chan- thank you so much! You helped me a lot in this so I want you to share my success! ^_^

Someone- that fic will be updated next week, finally!

Aki- about the bad guys, I am still planning about it.

JK- ugh! Mandarin is hard! With all those characters to memorize, my friend almost went crazy when she took that.

Chibigreemwizardmon- Thanks for that original cheer! It made me dance along with it!

Kamimura Kaoru- I hope my emails helped you. You can always mail me, ok? ^_^

Yalthestampeded, Lizzie, Gypsy-chan- thanks that was really the **hardest** chaps I wrote in this fic. I had to watched the series again, pausing every dialogue just to take them down. But it's worth it!

Battousai angel, Blueangel- they already know , but they still need to sort out their memories.

Marstanuki- thanks for the constructive review.

Tan Kimiko- hope this answers your question. ^_^

Kitsunegurl- for the extra effort you guys put in to review, the least thing I could do is to reply, right?

Dementedchris- Yup, if I were in their shoes, I don't know what I'd do.

Midori- more A/M as requested. 

Onna- love your website. Wanna get our sites linked?

JML- I am leaving that window open for now. Ugh! No killer diseases here! I hated that! Gah!

**Special thanks to Hana-chan for pre-reading.**

**Inspire me… Leave a review!**

**Go on push that button!**


	17. Conficting Emotions

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**** The rights to Rurouni Kenshin are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Sony Entertainment, Shueisha, Jump Comics and other associated groups. Do not sue!!! I am writing this to satiate my urge to write.**

Surfacing Hearts Chapter Seventeen: Conflicting Emotions 

Sano, Megumi, Yahiko and Tsubame left the technical room to look for Aoshi and Misao. When they had founded the couple at the backstage, Megumi explained their current situation. She told them that they should compare notes or in this case, memories. Aoshi and Misao agreed so they settled in one corner to talk. 

After cleaning up, the theater was about to be closed, When Dr. Genzai saw their intense meeting, he didn't had the heart to disturb them so he just left the keys to Aoshi and told him to lock up after they are through. At first, Professor Fujita was reluctant in leaving them there, but he decided to let them be because he might gather some useful information about the past.

            It took them the whole night, sorting out their memories. There were also the experiences in the Kamiya household and the Aoiya to consider, aside from their fights and adventures. Finally, at daybreak, they had finished everything from their bitter pasts until their last days in the Meiji.

            "Okay, so let me get this straight… We were all reincarnated from the Meiji," Sano said, scratching his head as he continued to chew on his fishbone.

            "Sano you idiot!" Megumi said hitting his head. "You just repeated what I said."

            Yahiko snickered as he boasted, "Heh! I knew it… I was the one who sort-of inherited Kenshin's role."

            "Oh really, huh? As far as I know, when Kenji grew older, he was able to beat you as easily as jou-chan did when you were still a kid, training Kamiya Kasshin Ryu," Sano teased.

            "Shut up, rooster-head! What do you know!? You left us remember?" Yahiko snapped.

            With that said, everybody became silent and bowed their heads.

            Misao looked up, observing the emotions playing on each of her companions' faces. Finally, her eyes rested on Aoshi. She held his hand and said addressing everyone, "Yahiko, you can't blame Sano for leaving that time. I guess, we all did part our ways one way or the other. The times had compelled us to do it."  

            "We all did our atonement for the sins and mistakes we had done," Megumi said sadly.

            While looking into space, Sano wrapped his arm around Megumi and said, "Che! You know what? Even if we did part, the time that I had you guys as my family were the best times of my life."

            Misao, near to tears, said in an ironically cheerful manner, "Everyone! I'm glad we're all back together! Maybe this is our chance to enjoy the life we were deprived during our past life. Maybe, our atonement did pay off and this is our chance to be happy!"

"Misao," Aoshi said calmly, "We still can't celebrate yet…"

"Kenshin!" Sano suddenly spat out.

Tsubame faced Sano and nodded, "You're right… where is he and Kaoru?"

Yahiko gave Tsubame a cocky grinned and replied, "Probably celebrating a steamy reunion."

"It can't be!!" said Megumi, wide-eyed.

Sano held her hand possessively and frowned, "Don't tell me you're jealous, kitsune-chan."

"Baka…" Megumi snapped but was cut off by Aoshi.

"Kenshin left," Aoshi said matter-of-factly, "Unlike us, their memory is all jumbled up. If my instincts are correct, the scenes acted out on the play are the only episodes that he had remembered. Which means…"

"All he knows is that he died after leaving her to go to Kyoto. He never knew that he and Kaoru-chan lived a happy life together as husband or wife. Baka! Of all the things not to remember, it just had to be their good times!!!" Misao exasperatedly said.

After the words had settled in, Sano's eyes glinted dangerously as he punched the floor, "Teme!!! He better not leave jou-chan again!"

"Kaoru-chan…" Misao muttered as she darted out of the room, dragging Aoshi with her.

"Oi weasel, wait up!" Yahiko yelled as he held his hand out to help Tsubame stand.

Megumi nodded her agreement as she took Sano's hand and followed Misao's lead.

~~~~~

Kenshin sighed as he dropped his bag on the front lawn of his father's rest house in Kyoto. He went straight there after he had arrived from Tokyo. He didn't went to their old house because he didn't want to inform anyone he was there. He just wanted to be alone. To think. To forget.

Their family's rest house is located at a secluded place, hidden in the mountains. His father bought the land after his first big break on the business. The place used to serve as a vacation spot for the family. As Kenshin grew older, its purpose changed when Hiko decided that it was the perfect ground for Kenshin's Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu training.

When Kenshin went inside the small hut, the first thing he did was to check the supplies. After he opened the cabinets, he let out an audible sigh of relief, "Phew! I am glad we still have canned goods and stocked _kome _[uncooked rice]. This should last me for about a week, I hope that by that time, I would be ready to explain things to Tae." 

Kenshin paused for a moment and then continued thoughtfully, "Hmm… maybe not… I can't really stay here in Kyoto, my old school won't accept me." _Duh! _he yelled at himself inwardly. _I know… I'll just call Tae at the factory to remind her to continue placing the revenues on my bank account so I could move to Europe. That's right… I need to move somewhere so far that maybe… just maybe… this separation may become bearable. Everything in here reminds me of Kaoru. Damn! I think I am going out of my mind… it seems that everywhere I look, I see her face. _He nodded to himself in agreement, "That's right… I need to move somewhere far… This the best for the two if us. Meanwhile, I need to clear my mind."

He brought his bags towards his room, dropping them lazily on the floor. He opened his closet and pulled out his training gi he used when his father taught or sparred with him. He donned his blue gi and hakama, picked up his sakabattou and headed straight to the waterfalls.

When he had arrived on his destination, he decided to sit down first and clear his mind before continuing with his training, _Father, I miss you so much, especially now that I'm really all alone in the world. Funny isn't it? I spent more than ten years in my past life wandering around Japan alone, and now, I've been alone for two days and I feel like…_

****

**_It's because your heart had been more empty now that you've lost Kaoru,_** argued his inner voice.

****

_Huh? I know… but it's the right thing. I shouldn't allow us to expect things that aren't meant to be._

**_If it's the right thing to do then why are you so unhappy… why is she unhappy? How could something that you say is so right be so painful?_**

****

_I don't know… I don't know!!! Kuso! I should be clearing up my mind not confusing it even more._

**_If you didn't leave her in the first place… none of you would be miserable and confused, _**his inner voice reprimanded.

Kenshin frowned at his thoughts so he decided to postpone his meditation until his inner voice would _shut up._ He picked up his sakabattouand started with the basics of the ryu.

~~~~~

Kaoru laid on the bed with her hair, strewn all-over the pillow. She had been staring at the vase for hours just allowing her tears to fall. She felt as if her whole body was against her. She feels so heavy that she can't even lift up her hand to wipe away her tears. She just let them trickle down Kenshin's pillow, hoping that somehow, it would reach Kenshin and that we would know of his pain. 

As the vase blurred from her sight, she began reminiscing.

_As Kenshin and her were taking a late night walk, they found an old abandoned shrine in the outskirts of Tokyo. _

_"Kaoru, are you sure we should go in?" Kenshin asked, raising his eyebrows._

_"Oh come on, Kenshin. Where is your sense of adventure?" Kaoru asked with mischief on her eyes._

_"It's just that…"_

_"Kenshin… Don't tell me… Oh no! Baby… are you scared?" Kaoru asked in a mocking voice._

_Kenshin playfully narrowed his eyes, scooped up Kaoru from where she is standing and ran inside the shrine. He sat her on top of his lap in front of the shrine. Kenshin stared at Kaoru's eyes as the moonlight illuminated it with a sapphire glow. _

_Kaoru stared into the sky and gasped, "The moon is so beautiful."_

_"Not as much as you are," Kenshin replied in a husky voice as he lowered his head to place open mouth kisses on her neck._

_Kaoru moaned in pleasure as Kenshin sucked a sensitive spot on the hollow of her neck. Kaoru turned to face him and captured his lips with her own for a passionate kiss._

_Kaoru turned and straddled herself on Kenshin's waist as they continued with their tongue dance. Kenshin caresses her back gently, sending tiny bolts of electricity up and down her spine. Then, Kenshin trailed her kisses down to her jaw, her neck, her collarbone…_

_In between the kisses, Kenshin murmured, "I love you, Kaoru."_

~~~~~

Misao and the others frantically slammed the door open to Kaoru's house. They immediately ran towards Kaoru's room, not bothering to check if Kenshin was still there. When they opened the Kaoru's room, they were surprised to see her in a deep trance staring into space.

            "Kaoru?" Misao called out in a soft voice.

            No response.

            "Kaoru…" Misao stepped closer and sat on the bed. Touching her friend's cheek, she called out again, "Kaoru?"

            Again, no response.

            Megumi gave an audible sigh and said, "She can't hear you Misao-chan. She is so depressed that she can't hear any of us."

            "But… we need to know what happened!!!" Yahiko demanded.

            "I know, but Kaoru's not ready yet."

            "Do you think she'll snap out of it anytime soon?" Sano asked worriedly.

"I don't know, Sano. I just don't know."

****

**Author's Notes:**

**Thank you to all those who read my fic and special thanks to those who left a review! ^_^**

Sorry if I changed the format. I had to or else it would have taken up too much space.

SakuraCherryBlossom- thank you for that. I am glad to hear that my characterizations are effective. I really worked hard on them and I am happy to know that you readers appreciate it! Manina- if a guy comes up to me and use that excuse I'll whack him to death! ^_~ Oro101- So how did your exams go? Are they finished? Michy- I hope this chap answers your question. Macy- really? Actually, I used to be my fave song. Gypsy-chan- thanks! Note to self: make sure Gypsy-chan is happy at the end of the fic. ^__^ if you have the time, let's discuss our fic, ok? Shin-chan- it did make me happy! Thanks! 

Fey2Kim, Saiera- hehehe, things Kenshin make people do, ne? Omochi- I think is is commitment-phobic. ^_^ hehehe… Torai- Writing a Soujiro Misao fic is part of my plans but I won't write one any time soon. I am busy doing a new fic entitled **'Be Still My Heart'**. Aki- Thanks for the review. Just read your fic, the mirror. Sorry if I haven't gotten the time to review so I am telling you right now. That fic was so majorly hot! I will review it as soon as hook on the internet! Thanks for the review. Keep em coming! Violet Goddess-I love doing Kaoru's POV. I guess I can relate with her more that's why I love her so much. Hehehe… thanks for the compliment. Dfourthhorseman, Battousai angel- I think it is okay for Kenshin to leave as long as he returns to her, ne? Knk4ever- Actually it is the other way around. The reviews made me so happy! Chibigreenwizardmon- Love your new jingle. I will have to use that when I write a parody. Hehehe. Cute one! KuroNeko-Sama- I was just wondering. Does Neko mean cat? ArtemisMoon- Yup, Sano will always be Sano. Tan Kimiko, Takato Taikashi, Bunny- Please don't beat him up… too bad. We need that cute bishie! Hatokirei- The remaining chaps will all be K/K. JML- ::sweatdrops:: gomen ne. what does hidoi mean? Hehehe… sorry. Shiari, E-chan Hidake, Midori-chan-  Sorry for making Kenshin leave. I just think that they need to be separated to learn the value of their love one and well… I needed a catalyst so that they'd be able to sort-out their memories on their own. Lizzie, Claria, AngelsExist- of course! This is not an angst fic and I don't want my beloved readers to cry. Well, actually, I think I am the one who is going to cry first if they become truly separated. Kraci- Thank you for all encouragement. Yes, that was from the second ova. Actually I am not fond of using sessha. ::shrugs:: Demon Wolf- I'm sorry to say that Kenshin and Kaoru will be together again so you can't still him. Well, unless you gag him and tie him. Hehehe… I think it would be more convenitent. Rei2-Sorry about the link. I will do it next time. I love incorporating other elements besides waff. I think it gives the readers more insight on the characters. Hana-chan- You aren't answering my mails which means one thing. You are definitely enjoying your birthday gifts huh? Hehehe, which one is your fave? Or are you just busy with the college exams? Marstanuki- Sorry for that but I had my reasons. I hope your migraine is gone! I think it is caused by the changing weather. You know, rainy then, sunny. Onna- please email me at kokoro@kookoo.ph so we can talk about the link. ^_~ Love your site! Susan- yup you did torture Kenshin quite well in your latest fic but I am glad to know that they are together. ^_^ Marta- well, there isn't much Tsubame and Yahiko waff here because they hardly know each other because Tsubame lives in Kyoto, right?

**Special thanks to Hana-chan for pre-reading!**

To everyone:

Thank you very much for all your wonderful reviews. My jaw literally dropped when I read all your support. Thank you for that, I will always continue writing! Thank you also for those who took the time to read and review my other fics. You make me so happy!. Anyway, if you have the time, please also review my one-shot **'The Smile of a Goddess'.**

**You can still vote! Just review the previous chap!**

Make me happy people! Push that button!! ^___^

Review! Review! Review!


	18. Divine Interventions

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**_To my bestfriend, Uyu-san_**

**Divine Interventions**

"Chikuso!" Yahiko muttered.

"Kaoru-san seemed to be taking things worse," Tsubame observed.

"We're not in the Meiji anymore and that stupid Kenshin still left…" Misao noted sadly. Misao sighed as she walked towards the living room.

They sat around the sofa, suddenly losing all their appetite. All, except Yahiko and Sano who went straight to the fridge and devoured all its contents.

Megumi looked at the pair irritatingly. Pulling both of their ears, she reprimanded them, "Selfish men! Can't you think of anything else other than satisfying your stomachs?"

Sano gave her a cocky grin and replied, "Actually, kitsune-chan, my stomach isn't the only thing that needs satisfaction."

"Pervert!!" Megumi fumed, slapping Sano so hard that he flew towards the living room, knocking over the vase and the picture frames on top of the side table. 

"Whoah!!!" Sano said, catching the vase. He placed it back safely on top of the able and wiped a sweat, which formed on his eyebrows. He yelled back, "Oi! Kitsune, what was that for? Jou-chan will kill me if I broke her mother's vase!"

Megumi yelled, SD-faced, "Not if I get to you first." Megumi walked towards him, clawing her hands.

"Uh-oh," Sano squeaked.

Their inevitable and somewhat habitual quarrel was cut-off when Aoshi spoke, "Looks like, Kenshin didn't leave without saying goodbye at all." He picked up the letter from the floor and showed it to the others.

Suddenly, the whole gang crowded around him staring intently at the letter. They all gave each other signals but none of them wished to speak first. Finally, Yahiko nudged Misao hard on the ribs.

Misao glared at him then turning to Aoshi, she fluttered her eyes as she said in her sweetest voice, "Aoshi… maybe we should…"

Aoshi shook his head and replied, "This is Kaoru's letter and we have no right to read it."

Megumi rolled her eyes and swiped the letter from his hands, "C'mon Aoshi… we're her friends, she'd let us read it after she does… it's just that we must read it first to see if see would want to read it or if she's better off without it."

Everybody nodded.

            Aoshi nodded in resignation and said, "I guess, there's nothing wrong to take a peek."

            Misao hugged Aoshi in gratitude as she took the letter from Megumi's hand, reading it aloud.

After reading the letter, everyone returned to their places in the sofa and muttered, "Stupid Kenshin."

~~~~~

            Back in Kyoto, Kenshin suffered a severe sneezing fit in the middle of a Ryu Tsui Sen, causing him to stop mid-air, landing on his butt. "Ouch!" Kenshin complained while rubbing his sore rear. _Hmmm… I wonder if Kaoru is thinking of me? No… better not think of that._

            "Who am I kidding?" Kenshin sighed. "I can't live like this!!!"

~~~~~~

            "We have to give this to Kaoru now!" Yahiko exclaimed.

            "Brilliant idea, why didn't I think of that," Misao said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "Of course, we are going to give it to Kaoru. What else do you think we must do?"

            Yahiko stuck his tongue out at Misao and muttered, "Well, I don't see you moving any faster, weasel girl."

            Misao aimed a kick towards Yahiko's direction but was pulled back by Aoshi.

            Megumi flipped her hair and retorted, "Kids… stop fooling around… We need to go to Kaoru before she does something stupid."

            Sano wrapped his arms from behind and whispered in a husky voice, "I just love it when you're in-charge, kitsune-chan.

            Megumi's tried to hide her flushed face by dragging Sano out of the house. Misao and Aoshi followed behind, leaving Tsubame and Yahiko inside.

            Tsubame said shyly, "I'm sorry, Yahiko-kun. I can't come with you guys. Tae and I are leaving to Kyoto in two hours. I have to go back to the hotel now."

            Yahiko's face fell, "You're leaving already…"

            "Yes," she replied sadly. "Anoo… don't worry Yahiko-kun… I'll be back in time for the next school year… I promise," she finished, blushing furiously.

            "Okay then, Tsubame-chan, I'll be here waiting," Yahiko leaned over and gave her a short yet lingering kiss. Pulling away, he held her hand and said, "Come on, I'll walk you home. By the way, don't leave yet until I call you."

            "Huh?"

            "Well, I think we might be able to convince Kaoru to go back to Kyoto with you."

            Tsubame nodded in understanding and pecked Yahiko's cheek before they went their way.

            "Tsubame-chan," Aoshi called out. "Reserve two tickets to Kyoto. Kaoru would need someone to accompany her there in case of emergency."

            Tsubame's eyes widened at the mention of the word _emergency_, then, she smiled.

~~~~~

            Kaoru stood up from her bed and decided to go out of the house. Looking down at the commotion downstairs, she decided to slip by her friends through the window. She walked around town, still wearing her clothes from yesterday, her hair unkempt, her eyes puffy and red, her lips partially quivering. Townspeople were looking at her quizzically  but she didn't care. She wanted to be alone. Away from the questions of her friends. Alone so that she could think. Finding no other refuge, Kaoru decided to walk towards the Shinto shrine to pray.

            Upon arrival, Kaoru kneeled down in front of the altar and started praying, _Oh God… No matter how I try… No matter how I reason with myself… I feel like I am dying inside. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to think. My mind is screaming one thing and my heart another. Why is this life so complicated? I know that the signs are against Kenshin and I… but I love him so much. Oh please… I am so confused now, please help me. Please give me another sign…anything… _

"Kaoru! Kaoru!" Misao panted. "We.. have… been… looking everywhere for you."

Kaoru bowed at the statue before her for the last time and turned around, "Huh?" 

"Kuso! Jou-chan, you almost gave us a heartattack!" Sano said

"You could've told us were you were going!!" Yahiko yelled.

"We have a letter for you from Kenshin," Aoshi replied.

Kaoru's face fell as she fought back the tears, which are threatening to spill. She turned her back on them and whispered, "I'm not interested." Kaoru fisted her hands on her skirt. She crunched them so hard that her knuckles were already turning white. Trying to control the quivering of her voice, she said, "I'm sorry if you went all the way here to look for me. I am not going to read the letter. I am going home." Kaoru started to walk away when Megumi grabbed her arm, turned her around to face her and then slapped her.

Kaoru stared wide-eyed at the repeat of events.

Megumi glared at her, "Stupid girl! You don't even know half of what…"

"Stop it, Megumi. She needs to find that out for herself," Aoshi cut.

            Megumi handed her the letter and said, "I don't care what you do after this but if you really love Ken-san, you should at least know his side of the story. You owe him that… to at least read his letter."

            Kaoru nodded in resignation as she accepted the letter. She took a deep breath and opened the letter.

_Kaoru,_

_            First of all, I want to apologize to you for many things. For not saying goodbye… For leaving you in the first place… For loving you so much… I love you, Kaoru. I won't deny it. With all my heart and soul, I do. That is just it… I love you so much that it's killing me inside to know that we are not meant to be… That our love is wrong. It pains me to say this… please believe me. It's just that this is the truth and we have to accept it no matter how hard it seems._

            Tears streamed down her cheeks as she continued reading its contents.

_Kaoru, I do not want to hurt you like I did before. I am afraid that if I stay, we are bound the same doom we suffered before. I am so confused now but what I am sure of is that I don't want that to happen to you again. I just love you too much. There… I've said it. Love, I think we need to move on. For our sake… For **yours.** _

_Love, before we part our ways for good, I just want to say… I love you._

_Sessha_

            Finally, after finishing reading the letter, she held it close to her heart as she dried the wet trails on her cheeks.

            "You know, busu…" Yahiko suddenly appeared behind, "I don't really know what Kenshin sees in you but_ as he said_… he is really confused… now don't be stupid and follow him…"

            Steam rose from Kaoru's head as her eyes twitched in irritation. She smacked Yahiko to the floor and yelled, "Yahiko!!! I can't believe you read my letter…"

            "It was Misao's idea…" Yahiko said as he passed out on the floor.

            "Wwhhhhhaattttt!!!!!?" Kaoru exploded.

            Misao cowered from behind and squeaked, "Kaoru-chan… let me explain.

            "Feh! The old Jou-chan's back," Sano remarked. 

            She regained composure and smiled sincerely as she shook her head, "…I don't know if I'll ever be the same again without Kenshin… but I won't give up on him. That is why I'm going back to Kyoto and I'm going to get him."

            "So are you going to Kyoto to follow him like…" Misao's statement was cut short when Sano covered her mouth with his hands.

            "What Misao was trying to say is that take care of yourself," Sano continued nervously.

            Yahiko recovered and said while rubbing his head, "Tsubame and Tae are waiting for you their hotel rooms. I'd hurry up if I were you, Kaoru. The plane is leaving in an hour."

            Kaoru covered her mouth and gasped, "Then, I better go… Thanks you everyone!!! I'm glad to have great friends like you!!!" With that, Kaoru bolted out of the shrine and headed to the hotel. Kaoru stopped on her tracks and giggled, "Oops, wrong way." She turned around and ran the opposite direction.

            "Anything for you, Jou-chan, this is the least we could do for everything you had given us, past and present," Sano said, his eyes softening.

Megumi eyed him jealously and said, "Tori-chan, don't tell me you're falling for her."

"My, my, my. I didn't know you cared, kitsune-chan," Sano replied pressing a soft kiss on Megumi's lips.

~~~~~

"Tae! Tsubame!" Kaoru called out, breathing heavily. "I almost thought I wouldn't made it."

"Well, you're here just in time," Tae replied. "By the way, we already took care of things. Here's your plane ticket," she said as she handed a few papers to Kaoru.

"Thank you very much!" Kaoru said, hugging Tae.

"Where's your companion?" Tsubame asked.

"Huh?"

"Hey ugly! Wait up!!" Yahiko demanded.

"Yahiko!? What are you doing in here?"

"To accompany you… obviously."

"Me or Tsubame?"

They were about to engage in a fight when Tsubame interrupted.

"So you're going after Ken-san?" Tsubame asked, trying to hide the flush on her face from the earlier comment.

Kaoru nodded and said, staring into space, "I just wish I could find him."

"You will… Kaoru-chan… You will."

Kaoru nodded as she looked into the sky. _Thank you Kami-sama for everything. I hope I read your sign correctly. Please help me find Kenshin… _Kaoru smiled brightly at her two companions and said, "Come on you guys, I want to arrive at Kyoto as soon as possible." _Kenshin… I'm coming for you._

~~~~~~

            _I can't stop thinking about Kaoru… even when I am in here in the mountains… God! I love her sooo much… I think I am really going crazy. _Kenshin thought as he slumped on the sofa. _Is she mad at me? Does she still care? Ughhh!!! This is driving me insane. _Kenshin closed his eyes envisioning their first kiss inside Kaoru's home. Shaking his head violently, _I guess, there is only one thing left for me to do. _

Kenshin picked up the phone and dialed a number, "Hello! Nikkon Airlines? This is Kenshin Himura. I would like to purchase a ticket to England. Yes… When is the next flight? Three Hours?" Kenshin paused for a moment, _I need to do this… It's for the best… I need to forget… **She** needs to forget _"Okay, I'll bring my payment there." _England… hope you help me move on…It's for the best_

_…that's right, keep telling yourself that._

**Author's Notes:**

Okay, so I had updated this just so you know that even if I posted new fics… it doesn't mean that I have neglected my other ones. The real world is pulling me down so please bear with me. Examinations takes most of my time and undefined relationships crushes me. 

Anyway, please leave me a review to make chibi-angel happy and just so I would know the estimate of how many people are actually reading this fic.

Lastly, the conclusion of the story would be next. Stay tuned. Sounds soap opera-tic, ne?

**Leave me a review and make me happy. **


	19. Accepting Love

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**Accepting Love **

"Kaoru, we're here!!" Yahiko exclaimed as he jumped the last remaining steps of the stairs from the airplane.

"Kyo… to," Kaoru whispered as she surveyed the area.

"Anoo… Kaoru-chan, Tsubame-chan and I will be on our way back to our house. I take it that you guys already know your way around?" Tae asked.

Kaoru nodded and waved goodbye absent-mindedly. _Kenshin… I can't wait to see you._

Tsubame hugged Yahiko for the last time and then followed Tae to the car.

Yahiko waved his hand in front of Kaoru's face to snap her back to reality. "Earth to Kaoru…"

Kaoru gave Yahiko a weak smile and asked, "So where do you think we should go?"

"Let's start with his house in Kyoto. You know where that is, right?"

Kaoru nodded as she raised her hand to hail a taxi. She said to the driver, "Seijuro Manor, please."

~~~~~

Kenshin packed up his most important belongings. He looked around the place he called home for 18 years of his life. With a sigh, he headed to the airport. He checked his watched and saw that he only had 15 minutes left.  _I have to move fast, I might miss my flight._

~~~~~

"He's not here!!!" Yahiko yelled in utter frustration as he peered inside the house.

Kaoru's eyes darkened, losing the little ounce of hope she had left. Her shoulders slumped as she turned around to leave.

Just then, Yahiko jumped up, startling Kaoru. "That's it!" he exclaimed.

Kaoru gave him a questioning look as he replied, "I know exactly where he is!!!"

At that, Kaoru's eyes brightened with much hope and said, "Come on, Yahiko!! Let's go! I can't wait to see Kenshin!!"

~~~~~

_Attention flyers, Flight 1039 Nikkon Airlines is now boarding. Attention Flyers… Flight 1039 Nikkon Airlines will depart in 10 minutes._

Kenshin jostled through the thick crowd, dragging his baggage with him. With his ticket and passport on one hand, he peered out of the window and stared at the airplane that will transport him to out of Japan. Then it occurred to him… he wasn't just leaving Japan, he was leaving the continent. Kenshin closed his eyes and sighed. 

_Kaoru… am I ready to do this? _

_Can I do this? Yes, I can. For us, Kaoru, I will do it._ With that final thought, Kenshin boarded the airplane that will bring him to his new future.

~~~~~

            "Yahiko!!! Where do you think you are taking me!?" Kaoru demanded as she struggled to keep pace with Yahiko.

            "Just hurry up, Kaoru!! We need to get there as soon as possible. You wanna see Kenshin, right?," Yahiko yelled, grabbing Kaoru's arm. With one jerk, he dragged Kaoru into the deeper recesses of the mountain.

            After that long journey, they had reached their destination. Yahiko sighed, "Wow! This place had really changed!!! It used to be an old shack and now… it looks like some sort of a resort!" He gaped the his surroundings.

            Suddenly, Kaoru cradled the side of her head and fell on her knees. She creased her eyebrows and gritted her teeth.

            Yahiko immediately came to her aid and helped her stand up. He said in a worried voice, "Kaoru, is everything alright? Are you ill?"

            Kaoru shook her head and said in a strained voice, "It's just that when I saw this place, my head throbbed so badly. Don't worry about me, Yahiko. The pain is bearable. How did you know that Kenshin would be here?"

            "Ano… well, ano.." Yahiko stuttered. _Che! How am I supposed to tell her that this is where we found Kenshin after he left us back in the Meiji. This is really insanity. _"He told me once that when he wanted to be alone, he goes to this place." __

            Kaoru gave him a slight smile, motioning to enter the bungalow. When they entered the residence, they saw empty cans… burned woods… etc. Kaoru also observed this but her perception was sort-of dulled because of her headache.

            "Kenshin **had** been in here!!!" Yahiko said triumphantly.

Just then, Kaoru's eyes glistened as the realization dawned upon her, "Yahiko… you just said _had_… where is he now?"

            Yahiko shrugged and looked around the place "At least we're sure that he is staying here. Maybe he just left to train of something," Yahiko said, keeping his voice optimistic.

            "Maybe not," Kaoru said weakly as she held a piece of paper with her trembling hand. Her breathing became shallow as she clutched her chest, feeling her heart tearing up into a million pieces. The world around her started spinning and then… all went black.

            "Kaoru!!!" Yahiko yelled as he ran to catch Kaoru. He took the piece of paper from Kaoru's hand and read, "Nikkon Airlines… England… Flight 1039" _Kuso!!! Kenshin left the country!!!!_

~~~~~

Kenshin sat himself comfortably on the airplane seats and closed his eyes.

_"I love you, too. Don't ever leave me, okay?"_

_"I promise."_

Kenshin snapped his eyes open, dropped his ticket and ran towards the nearest exit. _This is crazy! No!!!! I am crazy…for leaving Kaoru!!! I love you too much to leave you, Kaoru!_

"Sir," the stewardess called out, "The plane is going to depart soon."

"I don't care!" Kenshin snapped, "I need to get out of here!"

Seeing the seriousness of the situation, the stewardess opened the door for him and let him out.

Kenshin ran as fast as he could until he reached outside. He hailed a cab and directed the driver to go to his house. Upon arrival, he immediately ran towards his car and drove out. Together with the loud screech of his car, he yelled joyously, "I'm coming home, Kaoru!!!!"

~~~~~

While Yahiko was waiting for Kaoru to recover, he dialed the airport's number to reserve two tickets back to Tokyo. The next flight was 4:30 in the afternoon so they still had an hour to get to the airport. _There's no need for us to stay here. Kaoru's condition will just worsen… at least, back in Tokyo, we can take care of her. Kenshin, why did you have to do this to Kaoru again? Can't you see that she had suffered enough in your previous life?_

            Finally, Kaoru regained consciousness but her mind and heart...

            …were still broken.

 She sat up on the sofa, staring blankly into space. She didn't frown or cry. She held a forlorn expression on her face, just looking afar.

            Yahiko looked at her worriedly as he assisted her to stand. She followed Yahiko's lead but she remained as stoic as ever. Deep inside Yahiko wanted to cry for Kaoru, for all the pain she is going through… No! He can't cry, after all, he **is **a man. And... he has to be strong for the both of them.

            The pair didn't get the chance to personally say goodbye to Tae and Tsubame. With Kaoru's condition, it's better that they just go straight to the airport. The plane trip was short yet tiring.

~~~~~

Upon arrival, Kenshin jumped out of his car and darted to the living room. He yelled out in a happy voice, "Tadaima!!!"

Silence.

He rushed upstairs and opened the door to Kaoru's bedroom, "Tadai— Where's Kaoru?"

"She left and we don't know where she is, Kenshin." Aoshi said in an icy voice. "Saying that she's depressed is an understatement. She went to look for you in Kyoto. Seeing that you weren't there almost killed her, Kenshin."

Kenshin's face fell, his eyes glistening, "I left because I want to come home to her. Seeing the cold look on their faces, he whispered, "I am **unworthy **her, am I not?"

"Fool!" Sano snapped. "If you keep on saying that then I believe that Jou-chan would feel that she'd rather be dead!"

Kenshin sighed and turned to leave, "Thank you for telling me that she's not here… I'll go look for her now."

~~~~~

            When nobody was looking, Kaoru sneaked out of the house and strolled around town with no specific destination. Just wherever her feet took her. Finally, when she had already gotten tired, Kaoru sat beside the riverbank and sighed. Unable to contain herself, she slumped her head on her hands as her tears flooded down.

            After a few hours, the sun had already set. The full moon was high on the eastern sky, illuminating her glassy eyes. She gave an audible sigh as she stared blankly at the currents of the rivers. She raised her fingers to trace her features, unaware that she was being watched.

~~~~~

            Kenshin didn't know why but when he found out that Kaoru left, he knew exactly where to find her. He ran as if his life depended on it towards the river that held so many memories for them. There she was. 

Kaoru. 

The woman he would give the world to. Kenshin almost gaped when at the picturesque sight Kaoru made. It was like, he just wanted to stare at her serene face. But, when got closer, he realized that Kaoru's face wasn't serene… it was filled with misery, loneliness and… despair? Kenshin's heart broke upon seeing that it was he who did that to Kaoru. Gathering up all his courage, he slowly approached her.

            Kaoru heard the rustling sounds behind her so she turned around. There he was.

Kenshin. 

The man she would search the whole world for. The man who left her… Nevertheless, the only man she would ever love. Kaoru squinted her eyes to make sure that he is real. Unable to restrain herself, she staggered towards Kenshin and held her hand to his cheek, "Kenshin, is that you? Are you real or is my cruel mind playing tricks on me again?"

            A lone tear escaped from Kenshin's eyes when he saw all the affection Kaoru was showing him despite the fact that he left her. Taking a deep breath, Kenshin wrapped his arms around Kaoru and pulled her closer, "I'm real, love. I'm so sorry."

            For the first time in days, Kaoru smiled sincerely, "I forgive you, Kenshin." Wanting to feel him close, Kaoru also wrapped her arms around him, embracing him tight. She whispered to his ear, "Kenshin, I'm glad you came back home to me. I thought…"

            "I'm so sorry, Kaoru. I thought that leaving would be the best for both of us… I was wrong. I was so wrong because leaving you had only accomplished more harm than good. Kaoru, I want to continue loving you… but I am afraid. I am really afraid that I might lose you or worse, cause you even more pain than I already had."

            "Kenshin, we don't need to be afraid. I don't care about our past. What we must protect is our future, right?"

            "Kaoru, you're so smart. No wonder I love you so much." Kenshin smiled as he pulled back to capture her lips on his own. "You're right, Kaoru. I love you and I am willing to take all risks."

            Kaoru giggled in between the kisses and muttered, "I'm glad because if you don't then I'll just have to force you to take it!"

            Kenshin placed his left arm on Kaoru's shoulders and his right behind her knees. With one swift movement, he swooped her off her feet and carried her under the tree. He sat between the roots, placing Kaoru on his lap. Kaoru lowered her face towards his and licked his lips, signaling it to part. With that, they began their rhythmical tongue dance as Kaoru untied Kenshin's hair causing it to cascade down. She ran her fingers in its silky locks and Kenshin did the same. Feeling sated, they pulled back to give each other a time to breathe. They stared at each other's eyes for a moment, then, a pool of light enveloped them.

            A few seconds, which seemed like eternity, passed and the two lovers' sight were restored. Suddenly, Kenshin embraced Kaoru with much passion and whispered in a low voice, "Forgive me, Kaoru, for being so stupid… I should never had left… then and now." 

            Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Looking into his eyes, she said happily, "Kenshin, I remember everything clearly now!"

            Kenshin nodded, smiling at her ardently, "I know, me too, my wife."

            At that, Kaoru threw her arms at him, smiling back triumphantly, "See, Kenshin? We **are** meant to be!!!"

            Kenshin chuckled, "Not that it matters, love. Meant to be or not, I'll never **ever **make that mistake of leaving you." Kenshin pulled back once more with a sly smile on his face, "Kaoru… there is one still on thing I haven't remembered."

            "What is it?"

            His smile widened as he replied in a low and husky voice, "Our first night together… care to remind me?" With that, he scooped her up and kissed her softly on the lips.

            "Oh Kenshin! I am so sorry but I don't remember anything of that sort!" Kaoru teased, blushing a new shade of red.

            "Oh well, then let's just make a new memory."

            Kaoru wrapped her arms around Kenshin's neck as she allowed him to carry her on the way home. **Their **home.

**Author' Notes:**

Thank you very much for reviewing the last chapter! I guess this answers all your questions, ne?

Demon-heiress [see… I updated today! Hope you wouldn't pull out your hair anymore! ^_~], JML, Lily, Marstanuki, Neoshipper, KuroNeko-Sama, Vesca, Jo-chan, SakuraCherryBlossom, Sabrina, Bunny, Shiari, LittleDragon5, omochi, sweetaznpnai2eva, Chibigreenwizardmon, Ming-chan, Lizzie, Chibi-hime, Nips, Aki, Tan Kimiko, Imasisara, Skipper, someone, Shin-chan, dementedchris, Hitokiri's woman, Claria, dfourthhorseman

Special Thanks to Hana-chan for pre-reading my fic! ^__^

This fic is finally finished!!! ^__________^ I hope I didn't disappoint you! Thank you for all the support you have given me. This means a lot especially that this is my first fic in ff.net. Can you believe it? In a span of less than 5 months, I had done 15 fics including one-shots and short stories. Thank you for all the feedback and encouragement. I couldn't have done it without you. Leave me a review and tell me what you think, okay? I hope you would also support my other fics in ff.net.

The sequel won't be up until I finish my three ongoing epics. ^__^ Hmm… somebody asked me if this is really the end or should I add another lemon [oh my!] chapter. Oh well, since I don't write lemons… I am leaving the slot open for any of you who would like to add an epilogue chap for this fic. If you are interested, just email me or leave your email add so I would email you. ^__^

**Thanks a lot!!! :: hugs :: ^___^ Leave me a review! **

**Make me happy!!!!**


End file.
